Mr and Mrs Shaw
by OCSweetheart
Summary: Deckard Shaw has an ex wife, one we know nothing about. This is the story of how they came to be and came apart. They started out as any couple would...trying to kill one another. Somewhat OOC, Somewhat Fluff, There is a plot here don't worry. DShaw/OC/OShaw
1. Chapter 1

_June 2010- Rio De Janeiro, Carnival_

 _It was almost perfect weather for a vacation but unfortunately, Deckard Shaw wasn't in Rio for a vacation. The Englishman placed his sunglasses in his shirt pocket as he came into the hotel for the fourth time that day. His client hadn't sent him the picture of his target which was the whole reason he was in Rio in the first place. Deckard sauntered up to the front desk and a look of dread and annoyance crossed the clerk's face._

" _Fax in for Shaw?" He asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. The man pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose and exhaled deeply, never taking his eyes off of the computer as his fingers flew across the keys._

" _No senhor, I told you I would ring you if anything did come in. Why don't you go out and watch the par-"_

" _I don't want to watch the fucking parade alright? I just want my damn fax." Deckard sneered at the man, snatching his tie and pulling him over the other side of the counter._

" _Then just go to the bar, tudo bem?" Shaw released the grip he had on the man and tossed him aside, adjusting his own collar. He turned to walk to the hotel bar, hopefully to either drown his frustration or find some unlucky bloke to get into a little hand-to-hand combat just to keep his head clear and his skills sharp. Much to his surprise the bar was completely empty minus one barstool that was occupied by a shapely brunette. Deckard raised his eyebrows briefly and was glad he at least had something to look at to occupy his time. His face hadn't changed since he entered the building, he still had on a cold and angry face. One that made the man look like he had never smiled in his life._

" _Whiskey." That was all he said as he sat next to the brunette, his eyes darting to her quickly, taking note she was fingering the glass of her gin and tonic lightly, a small smile plastered on her lips that screamed she had something to say but he ignored it. The bartender placed his small glass in front of him, pouring less than Shaw had liked. Before he pulled his arm away, Shaw gripped the man's hand forcefully, pouring himself more. You could almost hear the bones rubbing together_

" _Not enjoying in the days festivities?" The woman asked, turning to face Shaw, still playing with the rim of her glass. She was American, probably from the midwest by the sound of it._

" _Work trips don't elude fun darlin'." Deckard replied, turning to look at her as well. He was almost taken aback at how blue her eyes were. This woman had to be the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen in his life from her eyes to her heart shaped face, from her long mahogany locks to her hourglass figure that was only accentuated by the sheer white button down blouse she had tucked into her tight gray skirt. She looked like she was here for work but then again, who comes to Rio for work. 'Well, I do.' Shaw thought to himself before looking back up at the woman who had the same catlike smirk on her lips, no doubt widening due to the fact Deckard had just eyed her up and down._

" _Ah, here for the big fancy masquerade then I suppose?" She teased, placing the straw between her lips as she lifted her glass. Deckard let his hardened face fall for a split second to smirk at her._

" _I never said I was here for the Masquerade." He replied, placing his own glass to his lips._

" _Wishful thinking on my part.. Well, you obviously aren't from here so where do they make such broody men who speak such horrible Portuguese ?" She asked, propping her head up with her hand as she rested her elbow on the bar._

" _England." The brunette rolled her eyes at his response._

" _Obviously. Not all Americans are that stupid. Where in England smartass?" Deckard raised his eyebrows, surprised at her boldness but intrigued._

" _London."_

" _You're a man of so many words" she rolled her eyes at him, taking another sip of her drink._

" _Shouldn't you be out at Carnival? Not stuck up in a bar bothering anyone about how bad their Portuguese is. Which, how the bloody fuck do you know?" Deckard questioned, wondering why she wasn't out and about the parade or with girl friends or even a boyfriend. Deckard's mind wondered if she did have a boyfriend, not that it would matter. If he had a dollar for every woman who had a boyfriend he had-_

" _Work. I'm working the Masquerade for a client. Networking. Ah before you abused the poor clerk at the desk earlier this morning, I heard you speak some to him. You have to work on your vowels." She became cold after his comment, the warm smile disappeared and a resting bitch face replaced it._

" _Well I might just have to go now since you're going to be there. Maybe you could help me brush up on the language." She let out a laugh at his sarcastic response and Deckard had thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. The woman placed money and some change on the bar before hopping off her stool and Deckard got to see her at full form, standing at a small height but she was enticing nonetheless. She finished off the rest of her drink and pushed one side of her hair behind her ear before she leaned on the bar with the back of her elbows, seemingly so to muster up the courage to ask her next question._

" _Do you want to get out of here?" She asked, capturing her lip between her teeth as her eyes looked up at him, her expression not wanting. She said it for what it was, an offer, and nothing more. Deckard finished the rest of his glass and knocked on the bar with his knuckles to get the attention of the bartender as he got off his stool._

" _Bill the room eh?" Shaw didn't even look for confirmation before snatching the small woman's hand to guide her to the elevators. As they got in, Deckard reached to press 6 but the small brunette had beat him to it and he raised his eyebrow at her as the doors closed._

" _If you think the ball is going to be in your field you're mistaken." She smirked. The doors closed and the two of them latched onto one another. She snagged his neck, pulling him down to her level as she placed searing kisses on his mouth which he gladly returned as he placed both hands on her ass, lifting her up just to push her back into the wall of the elevator. The two pulled apart just in time for the elevator to ding and stop on the 5th floor. Deckard dropped the woman, who landed on both feet, fluffed her hair, and wiped the corners of her mouth just as a small portuguese woman got into the elevator and stood between the two. Shaw gave her a small smirk as the 6th floor bell dinged. He stepped in front of the old lady and grabbed the small woman's hand, leading her out into the hallway._

 _She tugged him the opposite direction, to her own suite no doubt, but Deckard didn't mind. He liked a woman who could take charge. She fumbled with her keys when they hit the door due to Deckard placing a series of kisses up the crook of her neck and to her earlobe, lightly nibbling on the piece of flesh. She finally got the door opened and craned her neck to attach her mouth to his own again, kicking her shoes off in the process. Shaw kicked the door closed with his foot and made a surprised sound as she jumped back onto his waist. Shaw gladly held her up, almost entirely thankful for the way her thighs squeezed his hips. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt while she licked, kissed, and nibbled at the side of his neck, moving from below his ear to the front of his throat. The only thing that made her stop was Deckard throwing her onto the bed. She pulled herself up on her elbows, surprised and elated as he pushed himself between her thighs. His eyes were consumed with desire looking at her all disheveled. She had only gotten halfway down his shirt when he had thrown her and now she was enamored just watching him eye her down like a hawk as he slowly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, peeling it off of his arms and tossing it onto the floor. She bit her lip again as she watched him and Deckard felt his cock twinge just looking at her consuming his image. She had never seen a man so beautiful yet so...broken. She wanted to count his scars. She wanted to place her mouth over every edge and curve of his body, on everything that wasn't supposed to be beautiful. Deckard placed both hands on either side of her hips, lunging in for another series of hot kisses. His hand tangled itself in her long locks, tugging lightly, making her whine._

 _Shaw smiled into her mouth after hearing her cry. Her nails dragged down his back and Deckard prayed they would leave marks. She brought her hands back around to work on her own shirt, pausing briefly due to the distracting hip grinding Deckard was doing to her. His tongue ran along her lips and she grabbed his face with both hands, pushing her own tongue into his mouth. Their personalities came out in that kiss. Both of them were fighting for dominance over the kiss and each of them analyzed the other over it. She let go of his face and trailed her hands down his chest, her fingers hitting a few scars before she found his belt. She began to unbuckle it as Shaw pulled her up the bed to lay her down as he hovered over her. He pulled away from her mouth to pepper her collarbone and cleavage with kisses as he did his own work on her top. The small brunette pulled at his pants, tugging them down far enough that he could kick them off himself. Much to her surprise she ran her nails up his ass to the tops of his shoulder blades. He pulled up just in time to see her give him a surprised look after finding him without underwear. Shaw shrugged at her, making the small woman laugh underneath him, causing him to actually smile, something she hadn't seen him do quite yet._

 _Their kisses became frantic as she sat up to throw her shirt in the same direction as his own. His own nails ran down her back after unhooking her bra and throwing it to the side of the room, taking in the sweet warmth of their skin touching._

" _If you think you're going to be in charge you're mistaken, love" Love. He said it and her whole body tingled. She didn't even care he mocked her from earlier, it had been a while since she had been with a man and she didn't give a flying fuck at this point. Her arm reached out for the end table and she riffled through the drawer, her hand finding the box it was looking for and pulling out the small package. She placed one more lingering quick kiss on his lips before sticking the package between his teeth and kissing his Adam's apple, making him groan._

" _Fuck me."_

" _Sorry, what?" She bucked her hips once more as he kept playing with her, painstakingly slow._

" _You heard me you English bastard. I need you inside me. Now." She moaned out._

" _Now, if you ask me nicely, maybe- oh God." Deckard moaned out the last part of his sentence. She was sick of him teasing her so she bucked up into him. Her leg, still wrapped around his waist, pulled in closer and deeper into her, making the both of them bury their faces into the other's shoulder. After regaining his composure, Deckard pulled away from her shoulder, looking deep into those blue eyes he was so transfixed on earlier. Together they were a symphony of moans and whimpers. She felt like her body was on fire as he buried himself deeper and deeper with each thrust, pushing her over the edge._

" _Oh God," She gripped the back of his head and his shoulder blade._

" _I...Im gonna...I...Ahh" She screamed out, not caring if all of Carnival could hear her screams of passion from the streets. Deckard became more frantic and more erratic as he pushed himself over, groaning into her shoulder and biting down on her as he pumped into her a few more erratic times before resting his forehead on her own. The both of them smiled in their bliss and out of breath heat._

 _Shaw didn't know how long they laid there together, wrapped up in nothing but sheets, but he didn't care. These last few hours were a huge distraction he didn't knew he needed. She laid there, tracing the different scars that were scattered about his chest, and smiling to herself as he traced his own shapes on her side._

" _Ya know, I never got a name love." She laughed to herself and looked up at the handsome man with hazel eyes._

" _I never gave one." She smirked, causing him to feel just a slight pang of frustration._

" _Mirena." She said laughing at his slight turmoil and kissing his cheek._

" _Deckard."_

" _Oh you're so English." She teased again. Shaw liked the way she played with him. It was almost like he was actually on a vacation now. He pushed them over so he hovered over her once more, kissing her lips, then her neck, then her collarbone, making her sigh deeply and rub the back of his neck._

" _Now what's that supposed to me-" He was cut short by his phone ringing. Deckard rolled his eyes and placed a rough kiss on Mirena's lips before rolling his hips off of her own and reaching for his pants. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened the phone, seeing it was his client. Mirena sat up herself, scooting behind Deckard and placing light kisses all around his back, wrapping an arm around the front of his chest._

" _Shaw."_

" _Fax just went through. You officially start now." And with that, the line went dead. Shaw wanted to outwardly groan at the inconvenience. Feeling domestic for just a little bit made him feel like a different person._

" _You're off to do more important things I suppose?" Deckard turned around laying on top of Mirena again._

" _This was a fun distraction." It was almost like a smirk was the only thing he could ever muster up. It would probably kill the whole macho facade._

" _Maybe I'll see you at the ball tonight." She smiled, causing Deckard to smile back. She watched him get redressed, much to her dismay, and he placed one last lingering kiss on her before heading out the door. Once the door clicked her blissful face turned to that of mischief as she wrapped the sheet around her and sat at her laptop. After entering a few passwords, up popped a screen from her client. On it was her target for this assignment and in big red letters was the name DECKARD SHAW, directly under a picture of the most beautiful target she had ever seen._

 _ **Author's note: I watched Fast 6, then I watched Mr and Mrs Smith...THEN I red Deckard had an ex wife and I thought "woaaahhhh-ho-ho this could be fun." ALSO for everyone who is quite literally UP my DICK about it being** **se** **ñor and not senhor, in Brazil they speak Portuguese not Spanish. It's Portuguese. ALSO: Due to the...mature nature of this story, the full MA version is on AO3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mirena Cross was the best in the business. Nothing stood in her way when it came to her and getting a hit done. She thought it was fate seeing Deckard Shaw in the hotel bar that day. Mirena had planned on taking him out right then and thereby placing something in his drink but the man was too damn charming. She figured she might as well have a little fun while she was at it. There's absolutely nothing wrong with a little romp in the sheets right before a hit...okay maybe she was a little twisted but as is any mercenary._

" _You didn't sleep with this one did you?" Wade was very clear when it came to his merc but being with Mirena for so long, he had become a little lenient with rules. Mainly because the damn woman did what she wanted. Mirena had the phone pressed to her ear as she gathered up all of her clothing and weapons. She knew Deckard had gone down to receive a fax that no doubt had her name and picture attached to it and he would be back up here any minute._

" _What does that matter?" She answered, shimmying up into her pair of dark jeans and zipping up her black athletic jacket._

" _It matters because women catch feelings." Wade was so uneasy at this conversation, it made his skin crawl._

" _Well, that's sexist." She said after zipping up her boots and throwing her duffle bags out onto the terrace._

" _Look honey, I'm just saying-"_

" _Wade I really don't want to hear it right now okay? I'll call you when I'm back in LA. When the job is done." She finished, hanging up the phone and shooting her grappling hook at the hotel next door. Mirena zip lined across the two buildings into the room across from her own. She looked around the suite and it proved to be much nicer than the one she was in earlier._

" _Oh this will do quite nicely." She whistled lowly, pulling the blinds down to hide herself from the other building. If everything went as planned, she wouldn't have to deal with Deckard Shaw until the ball._

* * *

 _The man at the desk was ready with the fax before Deckard had even hit the floor of the lobby. No doubt, done with the man's demeanor. He did have to admit to himself, the angry Englishman looked a lot more chipper than he was. Shaw snatched the paper from the man's hands and made his way back to the elevator._

" _Jesus Fuck. Oh for the love of Christ." He swore, hitting the side of the elevator with his fist as it opened up. Printed on the paper in large blue letters was MIRENA CROSS and just below it was a picture of the beautiful woman he had just spent a wonderful afternoon with. Deckard wasn't going to let this get to him, beautiful woman or no beautiful woman, she was a target and he was paid to kill his targets. This time was no different. The elevator opened up to 6 and he pulled the gun out of his boot, slowly making his way to her room once more. After trying the door to see it was locked, Deckard looked right and left down the hallway before kicking in the door. Shaw let out a deep sigh after finding the entire room back in its place as if she was never there. Deckard didn't want to make a big scene during the ball but it looked like that's what the night had come down to. Hopefully she'd be there and hopefully, she wouldn't put up much of a fight._

* * *

 _The nude and red sequin dress fit Mirena in every way possible. The best part about being a hit-woman for Wade is that most of the time he took care of your wardrobe. She placed the red mask on her eyes, tying it so it wouldn't mess up the bun she had created. All she needed now was to attached her knife to her thigh, but with the slits in the front of the dress, it was going to be a bit hard. The dress was good for mobility sake but not for concealing weapon's sake. Her handbag contained any and everything a girl would need. A girl who was on a mission that it. She blotted her makeup one last time before heading down the stairs to the main ballroom of the hotel where the masquerade was being held._

 _Mirena asked why Deckard and who but Wade wouldn't hand over that information. He just said it was big money and big money meant it was a government job. So why did the government want Deckard Shaw dead? That's a question Mirena was hoping she could find the answer to before she put a bullet in his head. As soon as she walked in, Mirena grabbed a glass of champagne off of a tray and sat at a semi-empty table, observing the room. If Deckard Shaw made an appearance anywhere in that hall tonight, she would know it. Or so she thought until a hand she knew too well was placed in front of her._

" _Care for a dance love?" His mouth was crooked in a way that could only mean he was irritated and felt lied to. Mirena looked up and smiled sweetly, taking his hand._

" _Love one." He led her to the floor and placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her about the floor._

" _You forgot to mention you were sent to kill me earlier today." He breathed into her ear making her shiver. God he was so irritating._

" _Oh dear, I could say the same thing to you. Pity I got carried away." Shaw's hand tightened around her waist, so much so Mirena knew it would leave a bruise._

" _Look Decky, if you're going to kill me, or I guess try to, do it now." She said lowly before bringing her lips to his ear._

" _Unless you don't have what it takes." She whispered. Deckard spun her forcefully, dipping her over his leg, painfully so._

" _Don't flatter yourself, love, It wasn't that great." Mirena let go of his hand and pointed to herself, mouthing the words 'wasn't that great?' in shock._

" _Let's just get this over with." He yanked her back up to him, pushing her about the dance floor again._

" _Funny, I said the same thing when I saw you take your pants off." She countered as she spun back in, stomping on his foot. Deckard grunted, forcefully pushing her out again. Mirena let go and disappeared into the crowd of people. She scurried away as fast as she could up the stairs to the coat room where she placed her things, hoping Shaw wouldn't be too close behind her._

" _Wow. You two were made for one another." Wade echoed in her earpiece. She hated that she had to wear it but what was she to do? Tug it out of her ear?_

" _Oh shut it Wade." She said sharply, rifling through the coats to find her own. She set the timer on one of the small explosives she brought and grabbed a separate fur jacket to leave, shoving a gun into the pocket._

" _Mirena you either have to finish this or get out of there."_

" _Ya know what Wade? I'm getting real sick of your shit right about now." Mirena growled out, pushing past person after person._

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _Smoke and screams filled the hall and the smirk was back on Mirena's face as she stopped and turned to see Deckard trying to make his way up the stairs to the source of the commotion. Mirena looked to him and was elated at the anger on his face when he spotted her in the crowd, disappearing amongst the waves of people. Mirena hailed a taxi and got away just in time to see Shaw run out to the front of the hotel, frazzled and looking all about for her. Mirena kept an eye on the man behind her as he looked around him then frantically took off his jacket, shoving it into the nearest taxi window. Mirena watched as the car erupted in flames before her and she groaned, smacking her head repeatedly on the seat in front of her._

" _I take it didn't go as planned."_

" _He's a lot smarter than he looks." She sucked her teeth and held the bridge of her nose. Deckard ran out in front of the next taxi, putting his hands up to stop it. The taxi stopped and Shaw pulled on the door and yanked out the driver despite his protests. Shaw, filled with more rage than he had ever felt before, pulled his burner from his pocket and punched in the numbers he remembered from the guest list as he swerved in and out of traffic, trying to find the elusive woman._

" _Cross."_

" _You bloody tried to fucking blow me up?!" He yelled, getting a small chuckle from the other end._

" _Oh get over yourself, it was a small bomb. And obviously, you're fine. Unfortunately." she sighed, taking off her mask and undoing the bun on her head, shaking out her hair._

" _You know, I got this assignment and I thought, 'I'll make it quick and she won't feel a fucking thing.' But after that fucking stunt, I'm going to enjoy doing this slowly."_

" _Promise daddy?" And with that she hung up and threw her phone out the window. The taxi turned around the corner and Mirena attached the gun to her thigh holster, throwing the fabric over it to cover it before getting out, leaving the coat inside._

" _Obrigado." She thanked, slamming the door shut and walking down the lit up sidewalk that was littered with beads from Carnival. Mirena finally felt like she could breathe now that she had time to think about her next move._

" _Well now, what's your bright idea princess?" Wade rang in her ear. Before she could answer, the sound of stone shattering next to her caused her to spin around, face to face with Shaw who had a pistol aimed at her._

" _Hold that thought dear." She spoke into her earpiece as she took the small knife from her leg and threw it in Deckard's direction, just missing my a hair and hitting the wooden pole next to him. By the time he looked to the blade and back to Mirena, she was gone, running up the fire escape attached to the building._

" _You're going to have to be faster than that Mirena!" He yelled up, right on her tail. She paused for a moment as she reached the top ladder and looked down at the bald man._

" _That's a lot of talk for a man who can't catch up." She taunted, hitting the rusted ladder top with her heel, breaking it off and kicking it away from the building. Mirena ran off to the edge of the building and looked down at the drop. There was no way she could hit the other side of the adjacent building, not even with a running start. She waffled with herself back and forth, her mind-boggling over whether or not she should even attempt it. She exhaled deeply, looking to the sky and then to the roof across from her._

" _Wade, if I don't make it, just know that every minute with you has been the bane of my existence." She got out before starting her run toward the edge, abruptly having the wind knocked out of her. Mirena coughed out and shook her head, rubbing the back of it that had hit the air conditioning unit outside._

" _You just don't fucking quit do you?" She asked, kneeing Deckard three times in the gut, giving her enough time to get up and in a fighting stance. Shaw quickly pulled out his gun which she kicked across the roof and over the edge. Shaw rose to his feet, brushing off his pants and beginning to roll his sleeves up. Mirena took her heels off one by one, tossing them aside and gave him a 'come here' motion with her hand. Deckard came at her fast and hard, his fists flying at her head, her torso, anything he could do damage to. Mirena blocked a majority of them, feeling cocky about herself which led to her letting her guard down and allowing Deckard to land a quick hit to her jaw that put her on her knees. Mirena rubbed her chin, spitting out the copper-tasting liquid that filled her mouth._

' _Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a girl?"_

" _Trust me lady, you ain't no girl." He said, coming at her once more. Mirena pushed herself up from her back, her feet flying forward, hitting Shaw in the face before she regained her balance. She reached for the knife she tucked away in her other garter and put it to his throat just the same time he had one pointed at her torso. They stood there like that for a few seconds but the tension made it seem like hours. Neither of them came at the other one. Neither of them lunged first, making the first move. Mirena opened her mouth when a blinding white light came up above them and cables fell down from a helicopter that circled the roof of the building. The two looked at one another and without words, understood what the other's eyes were saying. They tossed their respective weapons aside and ran towards the edge of the building, jumping to the other side and crashing through the glass ceiling._

" _Mirena, looks like you have company." Wade's voice came over her earpiece again._

" _Ya think? Who the fuck are they Wade?" She asked out loud, ignoring the confused look Shaw was sending her as they ran down the stairs to the next floor to find another window to leap out of._

" _Looks like DSS." He said, no doubt typing away on his computer trying to figure out why they would be chasing Mirena._

" _Are we sure DSS isn't chasing Shaw?" She asked again, taking his hand as he guided her out and down the fire escape._

" _You mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" He pried as they continued across buildings to get out of sight from DSS._

" _Remember that job in Turkey? That- that one where you got that nightshade device? Got it back to the US?" Mirena catapulted herself over a terrace, running down the stairs of the building her room was in._

" _What does that have to do with anything?" She questioned, fiddling with the lock. Shaw picked her up by her elbows, moving her away from the door and kicked it in, splintering it. Mirena rolled her eyes and pushed past the Englishman._

" _Remind me why I'm following you again?" He asked, wondering why he hadn't killed her already. His thoughts were silenced when she tossed him a pair of guns to which he raised his eyebrows at her in a silent thanks._

" _Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Obviously one of us did something to piss them off so let's just try not to get killed right now." She said ripping her gown so it was more manageable and throwing on her shoulder holster. Deckard couldn't argue with that logic as much as he had wanted to._

" _Anyway, if you're done flirting," Wade butted in, his voice was almost like nails on a chalkboard at this point._

" _It apparently wasn't US intelligence. It ended up being sold into Mexico to a big drug cartel lord."_

" _Fucking beautiful." Mirena sneered, pulling on a pair of boots and running out to the terrace to see the helicopter circling once more. Mirena looked to Deckard and nodded her head in the direction of the other buildings._

" _You coming?" She asked, her eyebrows raised._

" _As if I have a bloody choice." He grumbled, throwing himself over the edge and landing just below the 3rd floor fire escape. He held his arms out to catch Mirena who threw herself over, landing next to him. Last time he planned on being chivalrous. They hit the streets, running down the alleyway only to be stopped by armored trucks. The two spun back around and ran the opposite direction, only to be stopped by several men, falling down from the helicopter. Mirena and Deckard stood back to back, both weapons pointed at either side of them at the DSS who had them cornered._

" _Well, well, well. Two for one boys! Deckard Shaw and Mirena Cross as a bonus." Boomed a loud voice. From the car, lights emerged a large, tan man who looked like he had slathered himself in baby oil._

" _It's only a two for if you catch me, baby." She cooed and as if on cue both Shaw and Cross began a firefight, both of them taking one bullet a piece to hit their intended targets. Once a side was empty, Shaw pulled on Mirena's hand, dragging her down the alleyway and into a corridor where he pulled her body directly on top of his. Their breathing was heavy and deep and only seemed to get shallow when Mirena looked up into his hazel eyes. The adrenaline was all she needed to survive in this lifetime but Deckard Shaw gave her a whole new perspective._

" _GPS says they're hovered over near big Ol touchdown Jesus if you want to, Oh I don't know, finish your original assign-" Mirena pulled the earpiece out and Deckard crushed it with his boot. She knew at that moment as he looked down at her with his scowled face, she wasn't going to be able to finish her original assignment. His grip on her wrists never loosened and his eyes were completely locked on her. He didn't have to say a word but she felt like she had read his mind. His mouth crashed over hers and she pulled at his belt, tugging it off and away as she worked on his pants, pulling his erection from his jeans. Who knew flying bullets and near death experiences were going to be so erotic. He released her wrists to spin her around and push her against the wall in the corridor. She felt him push her legs apart with his knee forcefully and throw the rest of her dress over her side. He placed a hand on her waist as he thrust himself into her and the other rested on her other side, lacing his fingers with her own. She felt his mouth, hot on her neck, and Mirena knew at that moment, she had Deckard Shaw hooked and around her finger._


	3. Chapter 3

_The two escaped to Maldives in order to evade DSS and extradition. After a few nights of adrenaline filled passion, they had forgotten their hits ever existed. Mirena laid with her head propped up by her elbow, resting on her side as the white sheets cascaded down her bare body. She stared at the relaxed face of Deckard Shaw. These were the moments that she could actually see his face. The way he was without the perpetual scowl._

" _What did I tell you about staring while I sleep?" He asked, startling her because he didn't move a muscle when he said it._

" _Like I'm going to start listening to you now?" She laughed, tracing a scar on his chest._

" _Are you ever going to tell me how much it was?" She asked, almost pleading but she would never give him the satisfaction. Deck held the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply._

" _Don't make me think about it, love. It makes me angry with myself." Her heart was warmer by the sentiment but her smile quickly dropped when she realized he meant the amount of money made him upset he hadn't taken her out._

" _400000" Deckard's eyes shot open and he turned his head to look at her. He was only worth 400,000?_

" _You've got to be bloody fucking kidding me." He groaned._

" _That's fucking depressing." He mumbled, rubbing his face._

" _I showed you mine now come on, show me yours."_

" _800000" He told her without looking at her. He didn't want to see the smug grin on her face. She laughed at his unfortunate turmoil and kissed his cheek._

" _Now normally I won't get out of bed for less than half a million but you looked like fun." Mirena teased and Shaw threw the covers off of him. He walked out to the balcony and looked over the cool water, contemplating swimming away from the smug woman. Shaw could never do it though. He found himself a little too fond of her company and that wasn't just because of the sex._

" _oh come on Im only joking. Get back over get and I'll make it up to you." She smiled, patting the bed and biting her lip. She knew it drove him crazy. Almost as crazy as when she sassed him. She liked it when he grabbed her hair and forced her down when she was acting like a brat. There was something about being dominated by Deckard Shaw that made her feel alive._

* * *

 _Moscow, Russia- 2012_

 _Mirena struggled against the ropes that had her bound to the wooden chair she sat in. S one days she was glad her life was like a James Bond movie. This was not one of those times._

" _It was stupid of you to come in without any backup Cross." The large man spat at her. Mirena wiped her face on her shoulder and flipped her hair back, staring daggers at him._

" _To be fair, I assumed this wasn't going to take very long. You aren't exactly a threat physically." She said with an eyebrow and a once over of the overweight man. Her response elicited a quick back and to the face, making her spit out the blood accumulating in her mouth._

" _Watch your mouth bitch."_

" _Oh don't tease me daddy." She replied. Before he could hit her again, the phone she had hidden away went off. The ringing came from between her breast and she waggled her hands behind the chair._

" _Well are you gonna get that?" She asked, prompting the man to reach down and pull the phone out._

" _Hello?"_

" _Fuckin shit. Mirena went off on this job alone didn't she?" The man looked confused and handed the phone to Mirena who put it between her head and shoulder._

" _Hello darling." She said happily, the other line was not too thrilled._

" _Really? Today of all days?" He asked._

" _Oh now that's not fair, you're in London working with your mom. This isn't any different." She could almost see him pinching his nose in annoyance at her. Mirena gestured as best she could for the man to take the phone back from her._

" _Alright look you vodka goat pounding fuck, I suggest you release my wife now unless you want me to bash your teeth in down your throat. And believe me when I say, if I do it, I'll be a lot nicer than my wife will be." The man simply laughed at the request before leaning over Mirena and tossing the phone aside. Mirena swung her head forward, hitting the man's head with her own, then breaking free of her constraints. While still groaning and holding his head, Mirena took the wooden chair and swung it in the man's face, incapacitating him. She picked her shoes up with one hand and the phone with the other as she made her way down the stairs and out of the warehouse but not before shooting him in the head three times._

" _I'll be home around 7 to make dinner. Sound good?"_

" _Sounds perfect, love."_

* * *

Present Day- Furious 7

Staring at him laying down in that bed, burnt to shit made her heart ache. She should have been there. She shouldn't have left him to the plane by himself. She shouldn't have listened to him when told her to secure the base before they got there because she was the only one he trusted. She was the only one he felt wasn't disposable. He had told her if anything happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do with himself but she never even thought about what she'd do if anything happened to him. Mirena brushed his growing hair back and away from his face. He had been in a coma for so long, she didn't even realize how dark his hair was until it started growing out.

After making a few quick calls to Wade and any other resources she had, Mirena managed to cut a deal so she could stay in the hospital with him as he recovered. Mr Nobody. That's who Wade said to thank for the lack of prison sentence and if she ever came into face to face contact with the man that's what she would do. If she came into face to face contact with Dominic Toretto and his team however, that was a different story. She wanted them dead. She wanted them all dead. Owen's face was still as beautiful as ever even with the plethora of burn marks across it. It had been days and she hadn't left that hospital room. Day in and day out she held onto his hand waiting for something, anything to happen. She thought the security was a little much. 12 armed guards on the hospital floor was a lot for an unconscious man but he was dangerous, Mirena knew that. Mirena placed a small kiss on his knuckles and rubbed them lightly with her thumb as she stared at him, her mind flying through what they would have to do next...what she would have to do next. He would be sent to prison of course, she however made sure she would be spared. That fact alone made her feel guilty and staring at her husband laying in this hospital bed made her feel even more guilty. Her cell phone rang out and the two guards stationed at the door spun around. Mirena rolled her eyes and held up the device to show them.

"Jumpy today aren't we?" She questioned, hitting the accept button.

"Shaw."

"Sweet Christ, it's good to 'ear your voice love." Mirena smiled and whispered to her unconscious husband. "It's your mother." She knew he couldn't hear but she liked to think she kept him in the loop.

"Maggie, I was wondering when you'd get in touch." She said getting up to stretch her legs. Mirena walked to the window and crossed her arm over the one that held the phone to her ear.

"I was wonderin the same fuckin thing. 'Ow is it, I have to 'ear from my son that 'is brother is in a coma and not from 'is wife?" Mirena sighed when Maggie brought up Deckard and rubbed the back of her neck.

"To be fair I'm not entirely sure how he even found out. My ex husband and I don't speak Maggie."

"Figures, anyhow, I figured out a way to get your 'ands on Dominic Toretto." Maggie had Mirena's full attention now. She spun around and took another not of all the guards.

"And how's that exactly?" Just as she finished her question, a device that looked like a hockey puck slid across the hospital floor just in front of the guards at the door. Mirena's eyes widened and she spun her body, kicking the door to the room closed and jumping to cover Owen's body with her own. The bomb exploded, sending the two bodies into the windows and the doors that kept the room closed and glass covered the room. Mirena looked up and behind her praying that the culprit wasn't who she thought it was. She looked up just in time to see Deckard knock out the last guard that somehow survived the bomb.

"Fucking perfect." She groaned, getting up off of Owen and crossing her arms as her ex husband walked over the debris to the room.

"Mirena." He greeted with a nod, walking around her to get a look at his brother.

"Decky. I take it your mother sent you." He didn't answer. He just looked at his brother with worry and distress. You couldn't tell by looking at him, but Mirena knew that man better than most.

"Did they say how long?" Was all he asked. Mirena walked up to him, her hands on her hips as she came up next to him.

"Anywhere from a couple weeks to a couple months. I feel so guilty Deck." He didn't respond to her again. He just stood over his brothers motionless body.

"They say if you want to glimpse the future, just look behind you. I used to think that was bollocks. And now I realise you can't outrun the past. When we were kids, you started fights with the toughest bastards in the yard, and I was the one that to step in and finish them. Rest now, little brother, want to settle you one last score." He turned to her and nodded toward her jacket.

"Get your things, lets go." Mirena grabbed her jacket and followed him out into the destroyed hallway, no doubt on their way to avenge Owen.

"So what's the plan?" She asked pulling on her sunglasses after climbing into the car. Deckard peeled out of the hospital parking lot and raced down the street, to what location, Mirena didn't know.

"DSS has files on all of Toretto's team. We break in. We steal the files. You remember DSS don't you love?" He smirked and Mirena tried to keep herself from blushes 6 shades of red. Of course she remembered DSS. She wouldn't have married either Deckard or Owen without them.

"Just a regular federal building? Sounds like cake." She pulled the handgun from the back of her pants and checked the clip.

"That's the plan anyway." He said, slowing the car and creeping far enough away from the building to not draw attention to them. Mirena went for the door handle and Deckard reached over her and locked the door.

"Just stay here Mirena. I don't need both of you in a hospital bed. He's my brother." Mirena looked at him in disgust and opened her door for herself.

"And he's my husband!" She countered as they both walked up to the back of the building, avoiding those staying late.

"Well that's a relative term now isn't it?" He said, pulling out his gun and shooting her a look. Mirena rolled her eyes and scoffed. She now remembered why they didn't talk after the divorce. Mirena pulled out her own as he fiddled with the lock. Mirena laughed to herself at the scene because it gave her a sick sense of deja vu. She bumped the man out of the way with her hip and kicked the door with all her might. It didn't splinter but it opened.

"Nice." He said honestly, going in front of her and up the stairs.

"I learn from the best." She complimented. Hot and cold. That's what they were and Mirena wondered how their marriage ever lasted as long as it did.

Mirena turned a corner in front of Deckard and he held out an arm to hold her back just as the large man from their time back in Brazil walked out of his office and down the elevator. Deckard smirked at his ex wife who elbowed him in the gut before proceeding to the man's office.

"Oh shut up."

Deckard pulled out a flash drive and began hacking into the man's computer as Mirena stuck her nose in and out throughout the office.

"Oh, top ten most wanted list."

"Rena stop sticking your bloody nose places it doesn't belong." Mirena flipped him off and continued up the list.

"You'll be happy to know you're number 5. Ooo top five how exciting Decky." She laughed, still trailing her finger up the list.

"Where'd they put you? 7?" He asked, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Try 4." She replied, closing the file and coming up behind his chair.

"No matter how hard you try, I'll always be worth just a bit more." She teased, her breath hot on his ear. He wanted to shake his head, shake his entire body to get rid of the deja vu feelings he was getting from her.

"You sure as shit aren't the IT guy." Sergeant baby oil said. For a big man, he moved fairly quickly and quietly. Mirena held up her pistol and a finger to him, signally for one second.

"Hold that thought. Agent Hobbs, right?" She said, still staring over Deck's shoulder at the screen.

"That's right. I'm the last guy on Earth whose computer you wanna be breaking into your majesty. You're both under arrest." He said, his fists clenching.

"I don't care about your computer. We're just here for the team that crippled my brother."

"It wasn't a team. It was just one man. And you're looking at him." Mirena scoffed a little louder than intended and turned to face him, her gun still pointed at his face.

"Sorry to break it to you Hercules, but I don't remember seeing you around doing much damage at all." His face softened for a moment in realization at not only the voices but the faces of the two people that stood before him.

"Mirena and Deckard Shaw. Glad to see you two are still together." The two looked to one another with disgust before Shaw flipped the table in Hobbs direction, staggering him back and causing Mirena to drop the flash drip he had handed her.

"I knew I should have changed my name back. I fucking knew it, but did I listen? No." She mumbled to herself as she found the flash drive. Just as she reached for it, a boot came down in front of her but she had just enough time to snatch it. She looked up to see the pretty blonde from earlier who left the building.

"You and your husband have a lot coming to you Mirena." Mirena swiped her leg under the small woman and jumped to her feet from her back, landing one last kick to the back before kicking the woman's gun out of her hand.

"We're divorced." She huffed out, running after Deck who had busted through at least 4 glass walls in the time it took her to find the flash drive and get over to him.

"Deck!"

"Hobbs!" Both women yelled at the same time, firing at the opposite person. Mirena looked to the woman in surprise.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" She asked, busting the woman in the knee with her boot and grabbing her gun, twisting it out of her hand.

"You really didn't take her gun away?!" Deckard yelled from the other side of the room.

"I don't need any shit from you right now!" She yelled back, catapulting over the couch the men had destroyed and trying to get to Deck's side to leave. She watched him pull out another puck like the one before in the hospital and felt herself behind tackled behind a wall, being shielded by Shaw's body. Both of them groaned due to the impact. Mirena lifted her head only to let it fall back down on Deckard's stomach.

"I can't believe you let her shoot at me."

"Yeah well I can't believe you cheated." She countered, holding her back and trying to sit up.

"It was for a job, how many fucking times do I have to tell you that." She narrowed her eyes at her ex husband, furious and irritated.

"I meant by using the bomb. Dick head." She punched the top of his shoulder, making him groan in pain again before she helped him to his feet.

"Come on, let's get out of here...your majesty."


	4. Chapter 4

4

"There he is." Deck looked at Mirena and gave her a knowing smirk. They had been in Tokyo for a few days looking for Han Seoul-Oh. After paying the right people, the right people being the yakuza, they found the underground drift races that he was going to be at. This one, in particular, took them up to the center of Tokyo and dead ahead of them, stopped after a successful race was none other than Han himself.

"An eye for an eye." Mirena said, giving Deckard the go-ahead to speed up to hit the car. She held onto the door handle and braced herself for impact as they t boned the car head on, causing it to flip over twice before landing on its backside.

"You alright?" he turned to look to Rena who was already out of the car, walking to the crushed vehicle and tossing the cross necklace at the man who was barely alive. She crouched down and looked into Han's struggling eyes.

"Remember this face. I want it to be the last thing you see as you go up in flames. Like my husband." She spat at him, rising to her feet and walking back to the car. Deckard pulled his phone out and dialed Toretto's number. Mirena had forgotten all about the package they had sent the Toretto household and her face broke out in an almost menacing grin.

"Dominic Toretto," He said, wrapping an arm around his ex-wife's waist to calm her down.

"You don't know me. But you're about to." And as soon as his words were finished, the car behind them exploded, leaving who was inside left for dead. Mirena walked out in front of an oncoming Subaru and the car came to a screeching halt. She went for the door, pulling her gun out of the back of her pants and pointing it at the driver.

"Out now, come on." the terrified woman obliged and Mirena nodded at Shaw for him to get in the car.

"You can't drive stick." he said resting his hands on the top of the car.

"You of all people should know I can drive stick." She said, her head turning at the sound of the sirens coming down into downtown.

"Just get in the fucking car Deck." She said sharply, sliding into the driver's seat to pull away.

* * *

Mirena rested her head on the car window trying to get some more sleep. Deckard found it pertinent she had to be up at the ass crack of dawn to make it to Hans funeral to stake out the team. She, on the other hand, felt it necessary to be asleep for a few hours more.

"I thought you had my six?"

"Past tense. Had. I did. I'm resting." She groaned out, turning away from him.

"Well, you better get to present tense princess because Toretto is right where I want him." Her head knocked against the window and she turned her head to face him, smacking her ex-husband over the head.

"Could you not?" She questioned, turning around in her seat to watch the American muscle follow them.

"And where exactly are we taking him?" Her question was answered when he peeling underneath a bridge and sat his car there. The two were face to face with Dom's car and he revved his engine. Mirena's face was plastered with confusion and she looked to Deck who revved his engine back, then to Dom.

"Oh no...no no no, Deckard don't you fucking-" She couldn't even finish her sentence before he pushed the pedal full force as did Dom. The two cars rammed into one another head first and Rena held her head from the whiplash.

"Stay in the car." he almost growled at her. Back in the day, it would have turned her on but now, she just wanted to throw up.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She moaned out, her head in her knees. She felt sick. She would have been fine if she just had a warning but she didn't get one. Dominic Toretto was bigger than she had pictured. She saw the wrench in his hand drop and she felt the urge to get out of the car. Mirena clocked her gun and stepped out, aiming right at Dom.

"You cheated." He said looking from Rena to Deckard.

"What? You thought this was going to be a street fight?" she smirked at Deck's words and was about to pull the trigger when ropes dropped from above. Mirena looked to the lights and had unfortunate flashbacks to Rio. She didn't even look to Deckard to know he was covering her as he sprayed DSS with bullets and ran behind her to cover her back. Mirena turned a corner and found an alleyway, yanking Deckard down with her, pulling his body on top of her own.

"Feel familiar?" He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked down at the brunette. Mirena wanted to push him away but when she placed her hands flat on his stomach he pulled himself closer to her by her hips. Their faces were almost entirely too close together and Mirena wanted to scream.

"My last name is Shaw because I'm with your brother. Not you." She said it just above a whisper, her eyes were wide and she felt like her heart was beating in her throat. He lowered his head just at her earlobe and his lips brushed it momentarily.

"Remember who gave you the name in the first place, love." He pushed himself off of her and turned around the corner again, more than likely to find a car to steal so they could get out of the alley. She hated him. She told herself that every day after she divorced him and she still didn't know if she was telling the truth or not.

* * *

Dom was numb to the conversation on how to get Mose and retrieve Ramsey along with God's Eye. He had questions. Questions that needed answers.

"Alright Mr. Nobody, who was the joker who tried to kill me today? No more games." The man in the suit straightened his tie and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Deckard Shaw. Former Queen's special forces and Owen Shaw's brother."

"You mean to tell me burnt up homeboy has an evil twin? Oh hell naw." Roman threw his hands up, done with the situation already.

"So he killed Han to get back at us for his brother."

"Then who's the broad?" Tej asked, looking from Dom to Mr. Nobody for answers.

"Mirena Shaw, formerly Mirena Cross. Used to be on my roster, unbeknownst to her, until a certain hit in Rio. She was supposed to take out Shaw." Roman started laughing ironically at the idea.

"You mean to tell me you sent her to kill him, and they got married? They like together together? We gotta deal with Bonnie and Clyde?" Tej shook his head at Roman and the look alone silenced him.

"Actually they're separated. She married his brother back in 2014." It was Letty's turn to give her two cents.

"That's why she looked familiar. She was always with us on runs but never went herself. Owen trusted her more than he trusted anyone else on the crew." Mr. Nobody shrugged his arms and gestured to the rest of the warehouse.

"Everything is in your disposal. So choose what you want. Just make sure you get Ramsey, you get God's eye, and you leave the star-crossed convicts to me." And with that he disappeared, leaving the team to find an entry point on the mountain where Mose was keeping Ramsey.

* * *

Mirena hated being the spotter. It was her least favorite thing back when she and Deckard were married. Anytime they went out on a hit together, she'd end up being spotter and he'd get to have all the fun. She watched Deck as he set up his sight on the circle of cars that's surrounded, Dom and Ramsey.

"You should be looking through the sight, not undressing me with your eyes." Mirena kicked the back of his knee, making him stagger.

"If they're just going to kill him anyway what's the p-"

"I'm here to finish a job. To avenge Owen." Mirena scoffed, looking at him with disgust.

"What? And I'm not?"

"All I'm saying is, you took up that deal pretty quick to get yourself off the hook Rena." She felt like she was about to break a tooth with how hard she was grinding her teeth. He was so insufferable she couldn't stand it sometimes.

"I couldn't leave him alone. Not in that hospital. If we woke up I wanted to be there for him."

"Yeah? And what about that blacklist prison they're gonna send him to after huh?" Damn it. She hadn't thought that far. She'd find a way to get him out of there...she had to. Owen was all she had.

" _Fine. Go. I don't care." Deck turned around as her words finished and he grabbed the door frame._

" _I'm not playing this fucking game with you Rena."_

" _And I said I didn't care. So go. Leave me here." Deck loosened his grip on the doorframe and pushed himself up, walking up to his wife who sat at her desk, her glasses at the brim of her nose and her eyes down at her papers. A tactic she had used time and time again to make sure he didn't see her cry._

" _I'm not leaving you here by yourself Mirena. Not with Christ knows who following me after that hit in Abu Dhabi." Deckard sighed and reached over to kiss his wife who rolled her chair back from him slightly. Deckard hit his fist on the table, making her jump as he turned around and grabbed his duffle bag off the armchair._

" _Owen will be here in an hour." Mirena's head shot up as he slammed the door, leaving her on their anniversary._

"Is he going to...oh my shit he's driving off the-" Mirena watched as the armored vehicle drove off the side of the mountain and flipped. There was no way in hell she was going to let Deckard go down there either by himself or with her. It was way more dangerous than dodging bullets and leaping across buildings. She latched onto his arm as he tried to go down the hill after Dom.

"Rena-"

"Don't Rena me, come on you dick head." She said sharply, tugging him in the direction of their car to come up with a separate plan.

"So how do we find Dom now?" She asked as she sped around the curvy roads of the mountain.

"We go where God's eye is."

"Which is?"

"Abu Dhabi." He was reluctant in saying and almost hesitant as if it would bring up feelings inside of Mirena. Which it did. She heard the words and a pang of guilt spread through her with a wave of frustration.

"And how do you know this?" She asked through clenched teeth, her grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"I've got contacts."

"I've got contacts." She mumbled mocking him. He hated when she did that. She could act like such a child sometimes. He didn't know whether or not she was doing it on purpose but he heard her nonetheless when she did it. Why he ever married her he didn't know. Deckard didn't necessarily regret his decision he just couldn't place a finger on why he was so enamored with the woman who pushed every single one of his buttons.

* * *

" _Where to next?" He yelled from the bedroom, packing his things in a bag before walking to the bathroom. Mirena popped her head out of the shower and stared at him with an eyebrow cocked. She had to take a moment to stare at him and give the man a once over. She loved the way he stood when he looked at her. The way he leaned on the doorframe with his legs apart and his arms crossed over his broad chest. She loved his facial expressions and how when talking to her or even just looking at her they could change from his usual broodiness to a cocky smirk._

" _You're asking me where we go next?" He nodded at her with his smirk she loved so much as she snagged the towel, wrapping it around her body._

" _So I take it this means we're at a truce?" She bit her lip, her fingers trailing up his stomach. Deckard uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around her bottom, lifting her to his waist. Mirena wrapped one arm around his neck, the other resting on his chest as a large smile fell across her face._

" _Something like that."_

He could feel her smile against his lips and it made him crack a grin of his own. Deckard hadn't felt this normal in a long time. Being wrapped up in the sheets with Mirena was like a dream. One he never wanted to wake up from. As she rolled off of him, her body and his own slick with sweat, he couldn't help but roll her back in and bury his face into her neck.

"Deck." She sighed and it was music to his ears.

"Deck." This time it was a bit more forceful.

"Deck! Wake up!" Mirena shoved his arm and his eyes shot open. It was all a dream, a dream from the past but a wet dream about his ex, no, a wet dream about his brother's wife.

"We've landed...What's your deal? You were making some serious happy noises over there." She teased, getting up to grab her duffel from the overhead. Deckard stood up, coming up beside her to get his own.

"Oh shut it. I was not." He said pushing past her to get off the plan and out of the same air she was breathing. Mirena slung her bag over her shoulder and put her sunglasses on her face.

"Was too."

Deckard always had a plan which was good. The only bad part about it was that he was never the one to be open to suggestion. That was the part that killed. Mirena could see and point out a flaw in his plan but it would go unheard of. It was Deckard's way or the highway and when she thought that phrase up she realized it was probably one of the reasons they didn't work out. Compromise was not his thing.

"You're telling me that's what you packed for this job?" Mirena smoothed out her dress, checking the slits to see if they were too high. The last thing she needed was something seeing anything between her legs.

"Says the man who's owned the same black suit and shirt for his entire lifetime. When'd you get that? Your first communion?" She mocked, cocking her gun as the elevator went up and up and up.

"Ya know, having you around makes it really hard to focus during this job." They were about to hit the top floor and Mirena felt it the perfect opportunity to lay into him one last time. Deckard worked his best when he was pissed off.

"Oh so that explains the happy noises." She smiled with a fake sweetness, walking out of the elevator and scanning the room for Dominic and his team. Mirena figured Toretto was in the car that had burst through the wall only seconds ago. Deckard had tunnel vision but Mirena was focused on Letty who was about to be led away by Roman. If Mirena lost her partner, so would Dominic Toretto. She fired off a few shots, just missing them as they turned around the corner to get out of the building. She went to follow but was attacked by two of the guards that secured the penthouse. As she ducked from a punch, Mirena spun out, her heel landing in one of their crotches, the other she kneed four times to the stomach. As she regained her composure, she looked up in time to see the car ram into Deckard, sending him over the top.

"Deck!" Mirena ran over to him as he got a shot off, trying to help him off of his knees. Deckard pushed her away too forcefully, causing Mirena to land on her backside as he walked away to shoot at the car that was headed out the window. Mirena watched in horror as the car jumped from the building and landed in the other. Deckard stood there, the wind blowing his jacket behind him.

"Fucking shit." He turned from the window, pissed at himself for missing the hit and pissed at his brother for getting everyone into this mess. He walked by Rena, pulling her up by her arm which she yanked back and away once she rose to her feet.

"Look, Rena-" His cheek was searing with pain as her hand made contact with his face.

"Don't you, Look Rena, me." She said, stomping her way to the elevator. If Deckard thought she was a nightmare now, he had no idea the storm that was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Are the theatrics really necessary?" Mirena asked, looking through the sniper scope as she rested her body across the high beams in the warehouse. Deckard didn't answer her, he just continued chowing away at the steak dinner he had set himself up at a little table in the center of the room. She knew this would accomplish absolutely nothing and yet here he was, acting like an entitled child who was playing a game of pretend.

"I hope you're enjoying your last meal." The voice was from none other than Brian O'Conner, Toretto's right hand man. He was followed in by a man in a dark suit and a handful of armored guards.

"Last meal, ha, that's a joke." She mumbled to herself, her finger lightly on the trigger and her eyes on the scope. Deckard wasn't nervous, he was never nervous, at least to the untrained eye. Rena could see the man sweat or demeanor change from a mile away. Maybe that's why he played nice for the most part. He knew she knew his poker tells. Deckard threw the knife with a clang across the table and lifted his hands up briefly, as if unimpressed with the turnout.

"This is it?" Rena rolled her eyes, trying to supress the urge to gag and/or scoff at his antics.

"This is all I warrant? A dozen men?" He asked, upset with the turnout of men come to take him out. The man in the suit took a bold step forward and Mirena's body tensed.

"Well half are for you, the other half is for your lovely wife. Well..I guess a third is for you the other two thirds is for her. Feisty one she is." Not bad, Mirena thought. It was if the man knew just what to say to set him off. Now the wife comment made her almost put more pressure on the trigger but luckily, she retained her cool. She watched him wipe his mouth one last time with the napkin, pulling the pin of a bomb out of his mouth. Mirena stifled a laugh as all 12 men backed up. Toretto was the only man dumb enough to walk right up to the English devil himself.

"I'm ready to meet my maker. Are you?" Mirena waited for the signal from Deck but received nothing. She was ready and would gladly put a bullet through his man's skull but she knew Deckard better than that. He was like a lion, playing with his prey before he pounced.

"What were you expecting Toretto? Catch me off guard? Me standing here waving a white flag? Holding my wife up in front of me, ready to make a deal? Have you ever heard the saying 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend?'" Again with the theatrics. Mirena wanted to beat her head in with one of the pipes laying around at this point. It was no fucking wonder he was number 5 and she was number 4.

"I don't got friends. I got family." Dominic's hands were clenched. Mirena looked down and wondered if the man owned a full shirt at all. At this point all she had seen were cutoffs and tank tops.

"Well, I've got a lot of friends." And with that, the lights went out and Mirena looked around confused, stuck in the beams, blind and without a shot. An explosion went off and she held on for dear life, the gun falling to the floor.

"What the fuck Deckard!?" She yelled as a fire fight ensued between the 12 men below her and the mystery men at the back door. Her eyes adjusted and saw Deckard below her. Mirena dangled herself from the beam, dropping into his arms that guided her back to the ground.

"I am going to kick-"

"We'll talk about this later." He said, dragging her off to take cover but not before she caught a glimpse of the man who he had called without consulting her.

"Mose Jakande?! You daft mother fucker." She yelled, returning fire, back to back with him.

"Oh get over it Mirena." She leaned into him, his knee giving out on him and sending him to the floor. She reached over into his pocket and pulled out another bomb, pulling the pin with her teeth and staring down Toretto as she threw it.

"Bloody fuck Rena!"

"What?! I'm not allowed to let off some steam? You're lucky I don't shoot you right here." She yelled back, covering him from fire. Deckard had hit the last of them in the neck, the bullet going straight through him. Mirena turned around, helping him to his feet and giving a nod to Mose before leaving the destroyed warehouse to finish this job for real this time. Mirena tossed the keys to Deckard who caught them flawlessly.

"I'm shooting him this time. One and done. I'm over your dramatic ass today." She said, holding her head with one hand as her elbow rested on the window.

* * *

"Oh no, no no no. You aren't putting me in a helicopter with that psychopath."

"Some may argue you're the psychopath love." Deckard said, not looking up from the gun he was loading. Mirena screamed out of frustration, her hand still wrapped around her handgun, contemplating just shooting him right then and there.

"Put it away Rena, we both know you aren't going to use that thing." Mirena placed the gun back in her leg holster and pulled on her jacket heading for the door.

"Don't put it past me just yet Darling." The words were like venom the way she spit them out as she slammed the door behind her to make it to the helipad at the top of the building. Mose Jakande of course had his own helicopter and his pilot? MIA evidently. Mirena felt Deckard had something to do with it just so she wouldn't be in the middle of a street fight.

"I've never had a woman fly my helicopter. Don't make me regret it." He said. Mirena ignored him, flipping on all of the switches and taking the baby up in the air, hovering over the city of LA.

"Deck I got a positive ID on Toretto, God's Eye has him at Hill and Seventh." She said into her headset, flying over that direction, her eyes peeled for any of the rest of the members on his team.

"What are you doing? Find Ramsey!" God Damn the man was pushy. Mirena pulled up and searched for a positive ID on Ramsey anywhere in the city, every search coming up short.

"Found her, Target acquired." Mirena had no emotion to her voice. She was done with this job. All she wanted was to be back in Owen's arms. She wanted to be by his bedside when he woke up from his coma. She wanted her face to be the first thing he saw.

" _Rena? Rena it's Owen, where are you?" He called out into the seemingly empty house. He looked into the living room and dining room, no sign of Mirena. He looked upstairs in her bedroom, taking note of the candles that had dripped wax everywhere and the rose petals laid out among a set of lingerie with the tag still on. Heading down the stairs, checking around the kitchen before looking in the basement, the house was seemingly bare. Owen turned to the kitchen, finding the door wide open and seeing a set of painted toes on the other side of the island. Coming around the end his eyes landed on Mirena, spoon deep into a tub of ice cream and about a bottle and a half deep into a merlot._

" _Oh Mirena." He said, closing the fridge door and holding out his hand. Mirena shook her head and played with the ice cream with her spoon, picking at it._

" _I'm not leaving this spot for a while Owen so if your plan is to get me up off the floor, you'll have to wait a while." He knew there was no arguing with her. Owen felt as if he knew Mirena almost as well as Deckard did. With a deep sigh, Owen slid down onto the floor next to her, pressing his back to the island himself. Mirena looked up at him with her big, sad, doe eyes and offered him the spoon and tub, which he took, lifting it to her in thanks. Mirena's hand went for the bottle of wine next, pulling the already striped cork out with her teeth and spitting it across the room._

" _Am I not exciting anymore?" She asked. It really wasn't a question to Owen but more so to herself out loud. Owen let out a Hmm noise at her, confused by her question. At this point she was really just talking to herself._

" _When we met, we were trying to kill one another, then we were running from the law. Now...now we're married. We're boring married people. I'm boring married people." She said taking a swig from the bottle. Owen offered the tub to her and the two switched. He wasn't stupid. He knew she needed to vent and this was how it was going to happen at 12:30 in the morning, with a bottle of wine, ice cream and Mirena clad in only one of Deckard's button downs._

" _You aren't boring Mirena. Neither of you are boring. You're just settling."_

" _You think I'm settling?" Mirena said, freaking out and making Owen choke on the red liquid._

" _No! That's not what I mean! I mean married life, you settle down. You...become domesticated." He said it like it was a question, as if he wasn't sure of the words he was saying. Because he wasn't._

" _I fell in love with him when I saw him Owen. I knew then an there I couldn't kill him, don't tell him that, and I thought I'd...Oh I don't know."_

" _What?" Owen asked, placing the bottle between the two of them._

" _I thought he'd be satisfied with me. With our life. He just doesn't give a shit anymore...Maybe I don't give a shit anymore." She said with a small ironic but sad laugh. Owen took the ice cream from her, capping it up and setting it aside before he pulled her into his arms. Mirena leaned back into his chest and picked up the bottle, coddling it. Owen placed a small kiss to the top of her head and wrapped his arms around the front of her tightly._

" _My brother would have to be fucking psychotic to not be satisfied with you. Anyone would have to be a maniac to not be satisfied with you." Mirena turned, looking up at the younger Shaw brother._

" _You think so?" How anyone could say no to those pools of blue, Owen had no idea. When he first met his sister-in-law he had to admit, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen and sure, he was a little jealous of his brother for finding such a capable and beautiful woman. The thoughts he had weren't pure enough for him to be watching her alone in her house while his brother was away. He hadn't thought of Mirena in that way for a long time but now, seeing her broken, the strongest most impossible woman he had ever come to know, it broke him inside as well._

" _Owen...Just hold me. I just need you to hold me right now." Mirena held back her tears as best she could but she let a few fall as she gripped onto the arms that held her close. She felt Owen bury his face in her hair, kissing the top of her head over and over and over again._

"She's in a blue GT, going down central." Mirena said, following Ramsey's trail and trying to shake the memories from her head. As much as she missed Owen, she needed to keep a clear head in order to come back to him in one piece. She watched as all four cars in a line spread out into all directions to throw off the trail.

"Shit!" Mirena yanked the helicopter the way of the GT and Mose shouted at her, mostly swears, asking her what the hell she thought she was doing. Her monitors started going haywire and she glanced down, her fingers trailing the screen.

"I think she's trying to hack the system." Jakande hit the side of the helicopter and turned in his seat.

"It's Ramsey, send in the predator. Take her out." Mirena's mouth fell agape as what seemed to be a missed fell from the helicopter and heading into Los Angeles.

"You just send a nuke into LA? Into the city of LA? Seriously?!" Jakande wasn't moved by her concern whatsoever.

"It's a drone with a gun on it. Women are so over dramatic." Deckard could hear every word that was being spoken through his earpiece and he said a small prayer for the man in the chopper above him. He could have sworn he heard Mirena's teeth grinding from all they way on the ground. As much as she wanted to dump his ass out of the helicopter, she held herself together.

"Ready the Missiles." Mirena pulled up on chasing Ramsey, almost turning the flying machine around.

"Missiles?! Into Los Angeles?! Deck you have to get me the fuck out of here now." She said as the back team fired a missile at Brian. Deckard was too focused on a race of his own to get Dominic Toretto. He didn't even hear his ex-wife's pleas.

Almost exactly like before he revved his engine, in a standoff with Toretto once more. If Mirena could see him now she'd ask why he was having a "Who's got a bigger dick off." He didn't care though. Deckard rammed into the American muscle in front of him, his car becoming consumed by the one in front of him. After impact he had no time to shake the whiplash, Toretto had shot a hole right through his car and Deckard was set on doing the same to him.

Taking out the tower was the last straw for Mirena. She couldn't sit back anymore and watch innocent people get slaughtered because of one stupid device. Mirena took of her seat belt and hit the divine in front of her, breaking the screen and taking the chip for God's Eye. Despite Mose's best efforts at trying to hold her back, the woman took off her headset and clocked him in the nose, feeling a satisfying crunch under her knuckles when she did. Mirena pulled out her gun and aimed it at the rest of his men who tried stopping her from leaving and Rena simply backed off the edge of the helicopter that was now missing it's pilot, deploying her parachute.

Deckard crawled out of the crushed vehicle and stood there, facing the man that crippled his brother. Dom held up a shotgun straight to his head and a brief look of shock crossed Deck's face.

"You thought this was gonna be a street fight?" Toretto threw the gun into the car and grabbed two long wrenches, gripping them with both hands and rolling his shoulders.

"You're goddamn right it is." deck pulled a second piece of metal that had detached from the car so he too would have two weapons to try and kill Toretto with.

Mirena aimed and ended up getting herself to the adjacent building where her ex husband was performing hand to hand combat...well hand to hand for the most part. The jump from the top of the parking garage to the one below her was damn near impossible to do. After a deep breath and wall down to the other side of the building, she had reached the peak amount of courage she needed to make the leap.

"Mirena Shaw." She stopped in her tracks, pulling her gun out from her thigh holster and pointing in the direction of the voice. There stood the man in the dark suit from earlier, by himself, no weapons present.

"Who are you?" She asked, finished with the Bullshit that was today.

"Eh...call me Mr. Nobody." Mirena almost immediately dropped her arms that held the weapon pointed to his face. This was the man that got her off scott free. This was the man that almost had Deckard killed. The woman was a mixed bag of emotions at this point.

"You...you got me off."

"And we can get Owen cleared of charges...well we can get you and him to a little villa where extradition will be a part of the past but you catch my drift." He said, hands in his pockets walking towards her. Mirena glanced down at Deckard who was still fighting for his life with Toretto. She turned her head away just as Toretto grabbed Deck by his throat and slammed him into an adjacent car.

"What's the catch?"

"Gods eye. We know you have it. And let's just say...you'll owe me one." He smiled, hand out for the device.

"What about Deck?"

"Oh your ex husband will have a cozy one bedroom one bathroom suite at one of our more exclusive prisons. There's no getting him out of that." Mirena pulled the device out of her pocket and held it in her hand for a second.

"You just want one of top 10 in your back pocket." She sneered, ready to throw the device away all together.

"It would be a bonus yes. But, you'll have a fairly normal life with your husband and all you have to do is hand it over." Mirena hesitated briefly as she heard the groans of Deckard from across the way. Slowly, she held out her hand, giving God's eye to Mr Nobody.

"Glad we came to a resolution. Mirena, have you ever had Belgium ale?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Mirena had done a good job of stumbling her way to the bottom of the stairs after snatching her arm away from Owen who tried to help her up off the floor and to her bedroom._

" _You know I had to teach him how to drive stick? He can't drive stick." She slurred, stumbling over the first step and catching herself on the railing. Owen sighed and despite the small brunette's protests, he picked her up in a bridal fashion, taking her up the steps. Mirena pulled her arms around his neck, grumbling her protests still._

" _Fuck." She groaned out as Owen had gotten her to the bedroom. Mirena had forgotten about the candles and the lingerie she had laid out and now she just felt like a complete idiot. Owen laid her out on the bed before going around the room, blowing out the candles that had dripped wax on about everything in the bedroom. The final one he blew out was behind a picture of his brother and Mirena on their wedding day. Owen remembered taking the picture. He remembered Mirena trying to get Deck to actually smile and not just half smirk at him, which she managed to do. Owen placed the frame face down in front of the candle and brushed the petals off of the bed and picked up the hanger that still sat on the duvet. Owen felt uncomfortable looking from the small black number to Mirena and he felt like his mouth was open, trying to find words for what seemed like hours. Mirena groaned and propped herself up on her elbows to look at Owen in his awkward stance._

" _Do you...should I put...Where do you want this?" He finally got out. Mirena laughed and pointed to the closet next to the fireplace. Owen pointed to it himself and gave a nod, walking that direction. When he turned back to face Mirena, the woman was gone from her space on the bed and Owen spun, trying to find out where the drunken mercenary had wandered off to. His ears led him to the bathroom where he heard the shower running. Owen slowly came around the doorframe to have his eyes trail up the floor from the large button up Mirena had discarded to the pair of boy shorts to the shower curtain itself. Owen, a lightbulb going off in his head, grabbed the towel on the rack and quickly ran out of the room. Mirena felt her muscles unwinding and relaxing as the hot water cascaded down her back. She needed to sit and just be alone for awhile tonight. She knew that in her head but her heart wanted Owen to not venture too far away tonight. Her hand came around the curtain to snag the towel on the rack and her fingers missed, hitting the top of the metal rod. Mirena popped her head around the curtain to see both towels missing from their place._

" _Owen! Did you take my towel?" She yelled out just as he came to the door that she had left wide open._

" _I had good reason." He said, a small smile forming on his lips. Mirena raised an eyebrow before he pulled the towels from behind his back. She smiled back at him and twirled her finger slowly to indicate it was time for him to either turn around or close his eyes. Owen held out the towel, turning his head to the side as the curtain pulled open. He glanced briefly down at her dripping body but quickly turned his gaze as she took the towel from his hands and wrapped herself in it._

" _Did you throw this in the dryer?" She asked the man who now stood, leaning on the doorframe. Mirena noticed his henley rise up slightly revealing what she assumed was a happy trail. Mirena had to bat away the bad thoughts that started to invade her brain. He was her brother in law. That was wrong to even think of let alone speak out loud. She would be lying if she said she didn't find Owen attractive because she did. Owen smiled at her and his brown eyes glistened._

" _Thought you could use a pick me up." He said, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. 'I could use a you pick me up.' Mirena thought, walking past him quickly to get to her closet to grab pajamas. She was nervous for the first time in years since being with Deckard. She felt desirable and she felt cared for. Mirena finally felt like she mattered. Owen did his best to avert his eyes when she dropped her towel again but it almost felt as if she was inviting him to stare. Mirena hopped he looked away but she also hoped he was staring at her bare back as she pulled the spaghetti strapped pajama top over her shoulders. She hoped he looked at her as she pulled on the matching shorts. She usually never wore a matching set to bed. She didn't care what she looked like to Deck when she slept. But now, at this moment, Mirena felt like it mattered. When she turned around after picking up the towel, Owen was still leaning on the door frame, his eyes almost hungry. She felt herself flush a color of red it never had before. She brushed past him gently to hang the towel up and stopped herself in front of him when she brushed past him to get out of the restroom. Mirena placed her fingertips lightly on his lower stomach, getting up on her toes to kiss his cheek._

" _Thank you." She said it just above a whisper as she pulled back, her arms wrapping under his own as she clutched his back, her cheek resting on his chest as she pulled him in for a hug. Owen wrapped her up in his arms, much like he had done minutes earlier in the kitchen on the floor, his lips finding the top of her head once more. Mirena took a deep breath, being hit with the smell of teakwood and feeling almost intoxicated by it. Rena found the strength in her to pull away and turn on the gas fireplace before crawling into bed. Owen reached for the back of his neck, scratching and Mirena noticed the bottom of his shirt rise up again. She wanted to beat herself for these thoughts that invaded her brain._

" _I think I'll just go downstairs then if you don't need-"_

" _Stay." Owen looked at her with wide eyes at her suggestion and Mirena was even surprised it came out of her mouth._

" _Please. I just don't want to be alone tonight." She said, about to throw the covers up on the opposite side of the bed. Without a word, Owen kicked off his boots and tried to read the situation, trying to determine on his own whether or not peeling his shirt off in front of Mirena and laying next to her would be too much for this moment they were having._

Hearing his chains clink down the concrete hallway as the guns attached to the wall followed his movements was almost enough to make Deckard as mad as he possibly could be. The only thing that beat those things was the fact all of a sudden, Mirena was gone. Mirena was gone and he was in a bright orange jumpsuit, being led down a hallway with four guards, one of which being agent Luke Hobbs.

"You sure you brought enough backup with you Hobbs?" Sarcasm dripping from his mouth as Deckard was escorted down to what he could only assume was solitary confinement.

"Oh, they ain't for you. They're here to protect you from me killing your ass." Hobbs said with a slight grin. Any chance to emasculate the scumbag before he was locked away forever, he was going to take.

"You do know none of this will keep me, right?" Deckard countered as he entered the small space where he was to spend a majority of his years left. But not if he had anything to do about it.

"Well, once you dig through 38 feet of concrete and steel, my fist and a body bag will be waiting for you on the other side. So I suggest you get to digging, boy." And with that, the door was closed and latched and Deckard Shaw was officially a member of a blacklist prison. The same blacklist prison that should have held his brother.

* * *

Feeling the sun on her back was almost as good as the views she had been blessed to see with her own eyes in Samoa. The sun didn't feel nearly as good as the lips that pressed themselves to her shoulder blade, then down the middle of her back in a trail. She felt the weight change in the mattress and found herself trapped between the two strong arms that also happened to belong to the mouth that was trailing around her body. Mirena lifted her head and turned it to the side, letting out a sigh of pure bliss.

"Doctor said no strenuous activity." Owen pulled his mouth from the middle of her back, a loving smile playing about his lips.

"I wouldn't exactly call causing my sleeping wife to stir strenuous, love." He said, his mouth continuing its pattern. Mirena turned in his arms so she could look at her hovering husband.

"Well if you continue, I'll have no choice but to turn it into a strenuous activity." Her words made him laugh, collapsing lightly onto his bride and Mirena welcomed the comforting weight of him on top of her. Her nails trailed up and down the middle of his back eliciting a happy groan from Owen. He still had partial wrappings on his chest and his side but the ones on his face were healing quickly. His scarring would never fully go away and Rena didn't care in the slightest. All she cared about when Mr. Nobody took her back to the hospital was getting him out of there and somewhere safe. Somewhere where she could take care of him. Mirena stopped running her nails across him when he rolled off of her naked body and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up and stretching, careful to not tear at or ruin his wrapping. Mirena turned over on her side to admire her husband from behind. Even with a good percentage of his body torched, she still thought he was the most beautiful man in the world. Owen twisted, pulling at the wrapping to peak at it. Mirena giggled to herself, causing her husband to turn and look at her, his backside still all she could see.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Oh never darling, just enjoying the view. C'mere." She said, causing Owen to backtrack and sit on the edge of the bed. Mirena brought herself up to her knees and came up behind him, her fingers tracing over his skin lightly before she began tearing at the wraps. Rena placed a kiss to the crook of Owen's neck and he turned to catch her lips with his own.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked, his hand cradling the side of her face.

"Wreck my home." Owen's face fell and he let out a puff of air, rolling his eyes at Mirena.

"Oh I'm just kidding my love." She said in a light tone, kissing his cheek.

"You know as well as I do you saved me. You brought me up out of a dark place and I wouldn't want to escape extradition with or take care of any other man." Owen finally smiled at her again, turning over, being careful of his bandages, and kissing her hard into the bed.

"Take care of me hmm? I have a few ideas on how you can take care of me." He smiled into her neck, nipping at the flesh and leaving a series of wet kisses. Mirena closed her eyes and prayed that this would be a dream she wouldn't wake up from. Just as his hand went between her thighs, Mirena sat up quickly, stopping him from going any further, making him growl in frustration.

"Rena-"

"No, don't Rena me." Mirena had a flashback to Deckard for a brief moment and she shook her head physically to get rid of the thought. Mirena threw the sheets off of herself and leaned in, pecking Owen on the mouth.

"You know what the doctor said. Until you're all scarred up and better, we aren't playing." She said standing up in front of her sitting husband who got a look in his eye she knew a little too well and as he bit his lower lip, she knew she was in trouble. Owen latched onto the back of her thighs, pulling her down onto his lap and kissing her passionately.

"He never said I couldn't play with you." He suggested with an eyebrow raised, hoping his wife would accept his offer. Mirena's hands wrapped around his neck lightly and she kissed the tip of his nose.

"How about I'll go get a cool shower started, you can undress the rest of your bandages, and you can come in when you're ready and play with me." The way she whispered it in his ear before rolling her hips off of him made Owen shiver and watching her hips sway as she walked away from him and into the bathroom was enough for him to be ready for these scars to heal so he could love his wife the way she deserved.

 **Author Note: This chapter is a little short but it's a lot of background and a lot of fluff so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Can you bring me a towel, love?" Mirena called out pulling her sunglasses down.

"I would, Rena love, but I'm a little...preoccupied." Mirena turned her head to see her scarred husband, hands up, at gunpoint.

"I thought I was supposed to be rid of you," Mirena said, pulling out her own firearm from behind the pillow on her sun chair. Mr. Nobody appeared behind Owen, his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

"Remember that favor? I'm cashing in." Mirena nodded in the direction of Owen.

"And are the guns really necessary?" Owen questioned, getting shoved closer to his wife as his answer.

"Mirena if you come with me I promise no harm will come to Owen. We'll send him off to stay in a cozy one room at one of our blacklists or even have Magdalene look after him while you're on the job." Owen groaned at the words of Mr. Nobody. He'd take the prison over his mother any day of the week. The woman was as cold as she was manipulative. Mirena looked from Owen to Mr. Nobody, completely beside herself. Finally, she set her gun down on the chair and placed her sunglasses atop her head, her hands resting on her hips.

"Alright, let's just get this bullshit over with." Mr. Nobody beamed and the men relaxed their stances, placing their guns down. Mirena pulled her cloth kimono off the back of the chair and wrapped it around her body before walking toward Owen who still had his hands in the air and a sour look on his face. Mirena placed her hands on either side of his face, being careful of his scars, making him look down at his now golden haired beauty. Owen's hands dropped from their up position and slipped down around her waist, gripping her hips and pulling her pelvis toward his own.

"If you don't want me to go just say the words." She was just above a whisper when she said it. Owen gave her his best smirk, the one that made heat pool between her legs and made her feel weak.

"Just come get me when you're finished. I don't know how much longer I can go without you." He said, cupping her cheek with one hand and leaning down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. He was so smooth. She smiled against his lips at the thought and pulled up, looking into his eyes with a little pain but more determination than not. Mirena pat his chest several times with her pals before placing her sunglasses back on her face along with a look of disgust as she went to pack her things

* * *

 _Mirena never felt him leave the entire night. He stayed next to her, lightly tracing her back and her arm to get her to fall asleep. When she felt the side of the bed he was on shift, that's when she began to stir. A cat-like smile spread across her face as she felt his stubble graze her neck, his mouth leaving light kisses up and down. Mirena was surprised at how bold he was being considering they were both playing coy last night. She was happy he did though. A strong arm latched around her midsection, pulling her close so her butt was cushioned against his pelvis. Mirena opened one eye and a smirk replaced her grin as she wiggled herself closer into him. He let out a deep groan that sent shivers up and down her spine as she turned around to face him_

" _I was wondering when you were- Deck?" Deck raised an eyebrow at her as he gripped her hips._

" _I came back early. I shouldn't have left on our anniversary love." He apologized, placing his lips to her forehead. When Deckard rolled over to hover on top of her she couldn't enjoy the moment. Her head was too stuck on the thought of where Owen had disappeared to and when he did so._

* * *

Deckard paced back and forth in his cell, curious as to what the commotion was outside. He was finally moved from solitary into general population after six months for good behavior. It gave him some sunshine, a little bit of rec time but most of all it gave him interaction. The cell across from him was empty and he heard the chains clunk up the metal stairs. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked to the bulletproof glass to watch who his block mate would be. The famous Deckard Shaw smirk plastered itself across his face as he watched the massive man being thrown into the cell across from him and let out a low whistle.

"Well well well, Luke Hobbs behind bars. Would you look at that? The bad cop got his day. Ya know that color looks good on you." Hobbs sneered and rubbed at his wrists that were released from cuffs.

"Yeah? It'll look a hell of a lot better with your blood on it." Deck raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. Good luck with that Hercules. Gone bad huh? Such a cliche. Ah well, welcome to the club." He said, pounding the glass with his fist.

"I wouldn't get it twisted son, we ain't in no club. We got nothing in common. And unlike you, I ain't gonna be here long." Deckard turned back around to face the massive man who just stood there, staring.

"Bring that shovel did ya? Cause it's 38 feet of steel and concrete. Better get to digging. Wanker." His tone was almost venomous as he mocked Hobbs with a fake digging motion. If he ever got out of here with Hobbs, he'd kick the ever living shit out of him.

* * *

 _She knew. She had known for a while. Mirena went through all of his texts and phones from every burner he had and she knew if she would confront him about it, he would deny it and say it was for a job, for a cover. Mirena knew the truth in her heart. There was no coincidence he had several jobs in the same town in Brazil for the past year and a half. She paced back and forth in the study, holding the phone to her pursed lips as she felt her throat tighten up and a lump formed that seemed to prevent her from swallowing. Sure, she was vulnerable with Owen that one night four months ago but she never acted on her fantasy. She never acted on her impure thoughts of him peeling his shirt off and staring her down like a hawk while he undid the buckle on his belt and pulled it from his waist, tossing it across the room. Deckard, on the other hand, had slipped up. He left for the weekend to see his mother about a job and he left all of his papers behind and his burners. Maybe he wanted her to find them, that thought crossed her head a million times throughout the day because Deck was smarter than that. He wouldn't leave a phone around containing naked pictures. He wouldn't unless it was planned. He wanted a divorce. Mirena stopped her pacing in the study and just stood there rocking back and forth on her heels, her eyes unfocused, just staring into the abyss as the oak door creaked open. She hated that fucking door._

" _Rena? Where are you?" The words burned in her throat as she tried to speak up. She hadn't spoken since she screamed hours ago, crying and breaking everything she possibly could in his study._

" _Study." it was a yell but she choked it out. A low whistle came out and Owen grabbed both sides of the door frame, looking at the damage she did._

" _Shit, Mirena." He looked up and finally saw her face after months of trying to stay away, trying to focus on boosting cars and staying out of the way. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were puffy. Owen's heart broke and his face fell at the sight of the beauty that was not broken. Owen reached out his hand for her to grab so he could pull her into him, wrapping her up in his warmth. She wasn't going to cry anymore, she promised herself she was done with the crying. Mirena rested her head on Owen's chest, her hand still clutching the phone like it was a lifeline. She inhaled deeply and felt his lips press themselves against her head. Rena looked up into his brown eyes and he could almost read her mind._

" _I'll go get the wine." He said as the two walked to the kitchen, he placed another kiss to her templed before lightly pushing her toward the den. Mirena tossed the phone onto the coffee table, making a clanging sound. She began biting her nails, her mind still going a mile a minute to just wrap her head around it. Owen sat down next to her and reached for the phone after setting the bottle and glasses on the table._

" _Rena, what happened?"_

" _I want him dead. I want to kill him." Owen flipped through the messages and the photos, feeling sick to his stomach for Rena._

" _Maybe murder isn't the best plan for this. Let's think through this love." The word came out so easily to him. Love. Rena was perfect and it made his blood boil that his brother could do something so horrible to her._

" _I told you, I told you that he was bored with me. That I wasn't exciting enough for him. That stupid, arrogant, bald fucking prick." She was standing now and reached for a vase he had picked up while in Italy and she chucked it towards the wall, causing a picture of them to fall off the wall. Owen had never seen her so upset and so full of fury. He saw her broken, he saw her hurt but nothing like this fire that came up into her at this very moment. When she reached for the second frame on the table is when he decided to stand up and intervene. Owen reached for the frame and took it out of her hands, causing her to reach up to steal it back. Due to his height, she simply looked ridiculous trying to get it back._

" _You don't want glass all over this house no matter how much you hate him right now." Rena looked up at the smirking man and she almost wanted to throw up at how much he looked like Deckard at that moment. Deckard with hair. It made her chuckle._

" _I want him dead. He is a dreadful man and I don't know why I ever fell for him in the first place! He never wanted kids and he knew I did! I never would have dropped to this point. Four months ago sure!" She was pacing at this point again after pulling herself out of Owen's grasp. He kept an arm on the fireplace, holding his head in his hand as he watched her rant._

" _Seeing you, being with you that night made me feel more alive than he ever had. I didn't act on anything. I didn't maul you like I wanted to right there as I undressed, even though I wish I had. He acted on it. He's still acting on it that no good, piece of s-" She was silenced by his mouth finally coming down on her own. His hand rested on her cheek while the other pulled her body into his, smashing the two together. Mirena placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, wanting more, needing more. Mirena was going to get angry and get even but this time, she was going to one-up him. If Deckard wanted to play the dirty game, she'd make it filthy._

 _Mirena fumbled with his belt as he nipped at her lower lip, making her groan and he smiled like a fiend. Owen wrapped both arms around Mirena, cupping her ass and lifting her up to his waist, halting her progression on his belt. Mirena instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing him lightly with her thighs, pushing her pelvis up against him. Owen walked to the kitchen to set her on the island as he gave her wet kisses across her neck._

" _No." It was breathy and sultry and it made him rock hard. Owen furrowed his brow and pulled up to look at her._

" _The bedroom." She mumbled into his collarbone as her lips trailed across it and her hands pulled at the bottom of his shirt, trying to lift it over his head before he picked her up to continue up to the bedroom that was calling them both. Owen let go of Mirena, who now sat atop the edge of the island, her fingertips dancing on the sides of his hips. Owen crossed his arms over his front, pulling his shirt off of him and tossing it to the side, leaning in to kiss Mirena again but she placed a hand up to stop his lips._

" _Just...Just let me look at you." She said it just above a whisper and he obliged, kissing her fingers. Owen took her hand in his own and placed it on his chest, guiding her hand down his stomach and to the bulge in his pants. Rena raised her eyebrows at him and bit her lip as her eyes darted from his face to his guiding hand. The way his eyes devoured her made her crazy and Mirena grabbed his face with both hands pulling him back to her. Owen lifted her, carrying her up the stairs, groaning when she kissed and sucked on his adam's apple. Owen tossed her on the bed and spread her legs open, standing in between them as he pulled his belt from their loops, tossing it aside. Mirena's body was vibrating as her fantasy came to fruition right in front of her. Seeing his tanned body, his muscles rippled made it feel like her heartbeat had fallen between her legs. She fiddled with the buttons on her shirt excitedly, butterflies pooling in her stomach, as he crawled up towards her, a wolfy grin on his face as he looked at her while he kissed up her ankle to her inner thigh, tickling her. His nose brushed up against her between her legs and Owen pulled at her jeans, easing them down her butt and her legs, Mirena kicking them across the room. Owen placed several kisses on her heat, making her wriggle in his grasp, his rough hands gripping her thighs._

" _Owen, please." She whined, pushing her hips up into his face, allowing Owen to bury his mouth deeper into her. Mirena grasped the back of his neck and yanked him up to her face to capture his lips once more and grind her hips into his own. He pulled the cup of her bra down, exposing her breast, tracing light circles around her nipple, causing it to peak. Owen pulled his mouth from hers and flicked his tongue across it, making Mirena arch her back. She turned her head, groaning in bliss and her eyes finally opened when his fingers reached her nub after slipping past her panties. Her gaze landed on the photo of her and Deckard on her nightstand. Mirena reached out and smacked the frame off the table, turning back to finish her sin. Owen Shaw was a god and tonight she'd be damned if she wasn't going to worship him like one._

 ** _Author's Note: All of the followers and alert lists make my heart happy! Thanks so much to all of you for your patronage and your patience!_**


	8. Chapter 8

"So you aren't going to tell me where we're going?"

...Silence

"Nice weather we have today." Mirena was trying to elicit a laugh, words anything to get anyone in the armored vehicle to talk to her or even make noise. She hadn't seen daylight for hours after she was taken from her little casa off the coast and had a bag thrown over her head.

...Silence

"Blacklist Prison? Secret base? What the fuck is the deal Mr.-"

"Oh would you shove it Mirena, we're here." Came the voice of Mr. Nobody. Rena was blinded by the current setting sun and she blinked away the spots in her vision, she came to focus on the large building in the middle of what she assumed was somewhere in Arizona. "Secret base then?" She said turning to Mr. Nobody who gestured his hand forward to indicate he wanted her to walk into the building. She rolled her eyes and turned to one of the officers who held out her weapons they had confiscated earlier. So maybe they were all on the same team if he trusted her enough to give her Glock back which she gladly attached to her thigh.

"So what exactly is this job?" She asked, shaking out her hair that was confounded to a ponytail while in the bag. Her long blonde locks cascaded down the right side of her shoulder and she flipped it back. It was times like these where she missed having the short hair.

"I'll get into that in- Well, just about now it sounds like." He said amused as he held open the glass door that contained the muffled yells of what sounded to be Luke Hobbs. Her boots clicked across the floor almost completely silenced by the sound of Hobbs threatening an all too familiar voice.

"It's kind of a big job tracking Dom." Letty countered one of the younger looking agents. He was fresh-faced, ready to prove himself but looked a little too cocky about it Mirena noticed.

"Which is exactly why I brought in a couple extra pair of hands." The fresh-faced agent said being the only one to take notice of Mirena and Mr. Nobody from afar. Other than him, no one really paid him or Mirena any attention as Hobbs and Shaw were still having a bigger dick contest.

"I am not teaming up with this criminal crumpet eating some bitch." Hobbs sneered, fists clenched.

"Let's get something straight, I don't care about your team. Your family or whatever you want to call it. I'm here for Cipher." Mirena's mouth fell open at the sound of the name Cipher. She recalled Cipher commissioned him to steal the nightshade device after asking Deckard and Mirena who turned her down flat. Mirena didn't want to be caught up in all of that and neither did the other Shaw brother. Owen wasn't eager to heed her warning about the cyber-terrorist and frankly, it was the only fight the two of them had ever had during their time together and their marriage.

"What? You applying for a job? Head asshole?" Mirena snickered to herself as she viewed the scene, going unnoticed, the way she preferred it when stuck in a room of people she once tried to kill.

"You don't think that tight t-shirt is cutting off the circulation to your brain. You should get a bigger size. Cipher came to me first. Wanted me to steal Nightshade for her. When I said no,  
she went off to my brother and left him for dead." He explained. Mirena could see the vein popping out of the side of his head. That normally happened when he got worked up over anything. She had noticed it once when they were on "vacation" in Belize and mentioned he should do something about his blood pressure. Deckard responded promptly by looking her dead in the eye as he shot their target for the trip, not taking a second look, hitting him head-on. She planned to never bring it up again unless asked but since the divorce, she found the more she brought it up, the more it irritated him and she liked doing that.

"And as I recall, I was the one who fished him out of the damn situation, not you." She said finally making her presence known. Letty stood, he hands smacking the table as Hobbs and Deckard visually tensed up at the sound of her voice.

"Miss me, hubby?" She cooed, crossing her arms then looking to Letty who had the evilest sour face on.

"Hey Letty, how's the noggin? Doing better I see." Mirena mocked, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Love the hair, Rena." Deckard said, locking his jaw back into a clenched position. Letty stalked around the table to get at Mirena who stepped forward herself, the only thing between them being Luke and Deckard.

"See how much ya love it when I yank it out." Letty barked, obviously still pissed that Mirena and Owen had used her to their advantage a couple years ago.

"I'd like to see you try princess," Mirena said, trying to evade Deckard who kept a hold on her as he rolled his eyes while he pressed his back to Hobb's to keep the women away from one another.

"Mirena Shaw is the best weapons expert around. Girl knows her way around a gun or two." Mr. Nobody said shoving his hands into his pockets and looking to the small blonde who smirked, crossing her arms.

"Mechanical, chemical, electrical. Any kind of gun, nuclear weapon, tank, or military grade machinery, I can make it my bitch. Much like I made Deck." She teased, patting him on the cheek and making Deckard groan and walk away from her.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she is the best." Hobbs said with crossed arms. Mirena looked to him with a thankful face and bumped her hip into his thigh, making him crack a small smile.

"Plus this is the only way I can get my husband out of the black sight prison this dickwad threw him into." Rena gestured back to Mr. Nobody who smiled and clasped his hands together.

"Alright, so Toretto. How we gonna go about finding him?" He asked, staring down the team he had compiled together. Roman stood up, staring at the picture of Owen that Mr. Nobody had thrown up on the screen.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" The government agent lacky scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh, this outta be good." Roman put a hand up to silence the baby-faced agent and looked down the table at each of the team members.

"Use God's eye. We put our lives on the line running around the world trying to figure this thing out. It can find anybody right? Let's use it to find Dom." Mirena nodded, impressed he had come up with the idea on his own and began walking over to the large screen on the other side of the small glass room. Deck reached out for her to stop her from wandering but missed. She began typing away, calibrating the device before Ramsey and Tej made their way over to use it for themselves. She didn't know exactly how it worked but Mirena knew enough about it to know the odds and ends. She remembered getting an email about it from Wade a while back with a bounty on Mose and Ramsi. Fortunately enough for them, Mirena was too preoccupied with Owen and their heists around Europe.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Deckard asked as Mirena backed up to allow Ramsey and Tej access to the computer. She shrugged, pushing her hair over her shoulder and placing her hands on her hips.

"If I had a dollar for every time you asked me that." She smirked, lifting her fist up almost simultaneously with Luke's to bump it. Mirena's eyes darted around the map as the dots disappeared and finally landed in Europe.

"Got him. He's in London." Tej said triumphantly, giving Ramsey a smile, looking her up and down. Ramsey rolled her eyes but gave him a smile that said 'nice work.' Suddenly the dot pinged in Hong Kong and then to Beijing and all over the world. Mirena furrowed her brow at the screen, trying to make sense out of all of it. Dom couldn't be in two places at once.

"And so God's eye was where we start. Cipher has already created an evasion that masks their location by pinging random spots all over the globe. But, it was a good thought Roman." Mr. Nobody clasped Roman on the shoulder for the thought and Ramsey took a deep breath.

"So you mean to tell me she's made my program obsolete? Great." Little Nobody stalked over, hand in his pocket as he passed Roman.

"Simple solutions aren't going to cut it slick." He said, glancing briefly at Mirena who had a small smile playing about her lips. He was cute, that much was true but he was new and oh so naive. Tej held a finger up and spun around from the screen to everyone who stood around trying to come up with a solution.

"Hold up, simple might just cut it. In order for God's eye to give off all these false pings, they have to be using a flea relay." Ramsey's face lit up, knowing where Tej was going with this.

"Which means it has a decaying sync randomizer."

"Which means we can reverse it."

"And track it back to the originating source and find Dom's true location." Ramsey and Tej finished their back and forth, looking at one another like they were the only young and bright minds in the room. Mirena looked at Tej to Ramsey and back to Tej before craning her head up to Hobbs.

"Is it always like this? A big nerdy 'Will they or won't they' with them?" She asked with a raised eyebrow to which Hobbs just nodded down at her. Mirena shrugged and took a step closer to the screen.

"Fire it up then, you two." She said, asserting herself. She watched as the pings disappeared one by one off the screen getting closer and closer to where Dom truly was. It finally settled somewhere in Arizona, which was fortunate given that's where Mirena had deduced she was taken. Mr. Nobody walked up so he was standing by Mirena who starred on at the screen in confusion while he just looked at it amazed.

"Now that's interesting." Mirena looked at him with an inquisitive face.

"Care to share with the rest of the group?"

"Because that's here." Almost immediately as the words came out of his mouth glass shattered and Mirena fell forward, hitting her head in the process on the console of the screen. As she re-opened her eyes and cursed an onset headache she had, she noticed small red disk flying into the room and shooting out what she could only assume were more explosives. As she ran to kick the disk through the glass room that hadn't shattered as of yet, the wind was completely knocked out of her as soon as her foot connected to it. Another explosion went off in the room and Mirena's ears began to ring incessantly. The body that had thrown her from the bomb rolled away and was caught under the corner metal room piece that flew through the air once the bomb was detonated. Mirena blinked several times, pulling herself up on her elbows to see the damage that had been done. Her breath caught in her chest as she saw Deckard struggling under the metal piece he had pushed her away from. Slowly she crawled over to him to try and lift the metal fixture off of her ex-husband but was unsuccessful. Her arms gave out and she collapsed on the floor next to him, her vision going blurry.

"You look like you're struggling Rena. Next level concussion grenade. It scrambles your senses but doesn't worry, it'll wear off in an hour or so. Hopefully." Cipher said, adding a small kick to Mirena's side, making her groan out and curl closer to Deck.

"Hello, Deckard, nice to see you again." She laughed, stepping on the metal sheet that held him there. Rena reached forward, trying to grab his hand but failed. "Would you look at this Dom, the body isn't even cold and your family has already replaced you. You chose the losing team Deck. I guess your brother is smarter than you. Speaking of lovely Owen," She took her foot off of Deckard and stood over Mirena, her foot now on top of the blonde woman's ankle. Mirena let out a small yelp and hit the floor with her fist.

"Your husband hasn't even been away for 24 hours and you're hoping right back where you started. Buyers remorse?" She said stepping off of her ankle and walking over to God's eye. Dom shot out the rest of the windows causing everyone in the room to cover their already ringing ears.

"I can't believe you embedded God's Eye into the mainframe and more so, how rude to make me come all the way down here to get it. Dom, let's go." She said sauntering out of the room with Dom slowly in tow. Letty writhed as she pulled herself up from the floor to look at her husband.

"Dom! Are you gonna turn your back on family? Just like that?" He was silent and said nothing as Cipher brought him into her, covering her mouth onto his. Letty laid there in distress and hurt, her heart breaking into a million pieces as she saw him leave with her without saying a word to her. Rena, finally getting some control of her body back, rolled onto her stomach closer to Deck.

"On three?" She asked the trapped man who only nodded furiously at her.

"One...two...three!" Both of them shoved the metal sheet off of him and Mirena automatically went for the bottom of his shirt, pulling up at it to see what all he had hurt or broken.

"At least let me catch my breath, love." He said wincing in pain with a groan that immediately followed his sentence.

"Only you can make a joke when your ribs are probably broken in at least three places." She said through gritted teeth, her body now sore and aching. After inspecting her ex-husband, Mirena threw his shirt back down and punched the upper part of his shoulder, making him wince again.

"You're fine minus a little bone bruising and your head being stuck up your ass." she groaned out as Deckard shoved her over at her comment. Deck held onto his side with one hand and held out the other to pull Rena to her feet. After gaining her footing back, she steadied her body and placed a small kiss on Deckard's cheek.

"Thank you for pushing me out of the way." She said, following Mr. Nobody out of the room and into a different and more secure location. Hopefully, one that wasn't littered with glass.


	9. Chapter 9

_She was warm and cozy with his arm cinched around her midsection. She loved this feeling, the feeling of being bad, the feeling of being wanted and adored. Light kisses peppered her shoulder as she stirred awake, turning to face the man who gave her the night of her life._

" _I can't believe you're still here." She moaned out as she stretched out her body, turning to the younger Shaw brother. Owen smiled at her with that dangerous grin that made her swoon, running the back of his hand down one of her cheeks and capturing her chin with his thumb and forefinger, pulling her to him to capture her in a long and lingering kiss. Mirena was the first to pull away causing Owen to let out a low growl._

" _If you keep doing that, I won't be able to get any work done today." His hand ran from her waist down to her naked upper thigh, giving it a playful squeeze._

" _You could just get me done today." He propositioned her, making her laugh and earning him another long kiss. Mirena wanted to lay in bed with him for the rest of eternity but sadly, she actually had work to get done today. Owen had other ideas, rolling the two of them so Mirena straddled him._

" _I think that could be arranged." Mirena smirked, leaning down to capture his mouth again, the sound of a duffle bag dropping, catching both of their attentions. Mirena rolled off of Owen and covered herself up with the sheet, trying to catch her breath and come up with something to say to her husband who stood in the doorway, fuming mad at the sight of his younger brother and his wife sharing the same bed, his veins popping and jaw clenched._

Mirena snapped out of her thoughts and looked around the room. Hobbs was deep in thought, Deck was being examined by some doctors, Tej and Roman were arguing about nonsense and Letty was sitting alone on the steps into the new room. Mirena sighed deeply and tightened her ponytail, trying to find the nerve to go console her. Mirena walked over and sat herself down next to Letty who didn't even seem to notice her, she just stared into the abyss, still in shock at what just happened.

"Hey...I know we aren't exactly best friends but eh...are you alright?" Letty didn't look at Mirena when she replied.

"That wasn't him. I don't know what she's got on him, but that wasn't Dom." Mirena reached out to rub Letty's back but retracted, deciding it wasn't the best idea. They weren't exactly best friends.

"Brian would know what to do."

"No!" Letty yelled at Roman who suggested bringing in Dom's old partner. Mirena had read up on Brian O'Connor, he had gone MIA somewhere with his wife and kid, leaving all of this life behind him. Good for him.

"We can't bring Brian and Mia into this. We agreed on that." Roman sighed, agreeing with her. Mirena sighed and stood up, brushing herself off and deciding it was a good idea to save the poor medical assistance from her lovely ex-husband.

"Don't you fuckin' touch me with that."

"Mr. Shaw it's only a precaution-"

"Aye," Mirena whistled at the tech, hands on her hips as she knocked her head back.

"Get." He did as he was told and ran off, leaving Deckard shirtless, bruised, and battered.

"You know he was just trying to help right?" Mirena asked, inspecting the wounds for herself. She had forgotten just how chiseled Deckard was under all of the clothes. _No Rena, knock it off_. She scolded herself, handing Deckard his shirt which he slowly put on, wincing in the process.

"He's an idiot." Mirena nodded, sarcastically replying with an 'uh huh' as she helped him off of the table and into the room where Little Nobody was typing away on the system computers.

"She wiped it! She took God's Eye. That was the one thing we could use to find them." Mirena crossed her arms and leaned on the glass wall of the room.

"What was your first clue Einstein? When she pulled the damn thing out of the computer or when the third bomb went off?" She sassed, earning an impressed frown by Roman.

"Play nice Mirena." Mr. Nobody warned. Luke looked to Shaw who stood in a corner, typing away at a tablet of sorts.

"Whatcha got there princess?" Mirena rolled her eyes. _Here we fucking go again_. She thought, pushing herself off the wall to be ready to diffuse the male testosterone in the room.

"Finding Toretto, but I got a few minutes to spare if you want me to send you to the hospital...again." Mirena got between the two men again, pushing them back with her hands but leaving her index finger in Deckard's chest.

"Both of you cut the shit. Especially you, acting like you're tough shit. Sit down." She commanded, pointing Deckard in the direction of a chair and giving him a glare that made him actually do as she said.

"Alright, Little Nobody, tell your Majesty over there that if we find Toretto, we find him together, as a team. And when this is all over, I'll be happy to slap that whisker biscuit right off his face." Mirena groaned and turned her attention to Hobbs this time, shoving him back with one hand.

"Play nice. The both of you or I will twist both your dicks into balloon animals. Got it?" She wasn't playing anymore. Mirena wanted to do what she had to do, get out and get Owen out of prison. Ramsey peeked over Deckard's shoulder at the tablet and furrowed her brow.

"Wait guys, I think Deck is onto something." _Deck? No one else calls him Deck but me._ Mirena thought, no right to be upset at Ramsey's words. They were divorced for Christ's sake.

"How do you think Dom and Cipher got into the country without us knowing? Ghost flights." Mirena shook her head at the young woman. Ghost flights? Untraceable aircrafts were just talk, they didn't actually exist.

"I thought all that untraceable aircraft stuff was all internet conspiracy stuff." Tej said, confirming Rena's suspicions.

"Nope. Satellites and radar grids all across the globe shift like an ocean. And theoretically if you know the right people and the right spots." Mr Nobody led on for Ramsey to finish.

"You can fly right through the blind spots completely undetected." _What complete and utter bullshit that I will definitely have to duplicate later._

"So you know where Dom is headed then?" Letty asked, intrigued finally. Mirena walked over to Deckard and leaned over his shoulder where he sat.

"Yeah. New York." Deck answered, tossing the tablet across the table when he was done with it. He stood up, ignoring all but Mirena and tossed his head in the direction of the exit. Mirena gladly followed him, an impressed frown on her face as she did.

"See Luke? You'll all get along great." She heard Mr Nobody say excitedly before the doors closed to the room and they were off to New York.

* * *

"Please tell me you did not just ship me across the states to a fish market Little Nobody because I am seriously not in the mood." Mirena said, holding her arm to her nose as they all hopped off the truck.

"Trust me Mirena, it'll be worth it." Just as he said it, two large doors opened revealing a hidden warehouse filled with sports cars.

"What is this?" Letty asked in awh, her eyes glossing over.

"This...is heaven." Tej answered, running right for the tank. Mr Nobody explained that the warehouse was dubbed the Toy Shop for various reasons. The man being the fact it was filled with confiscated cars from drug lords and convicts. Mirena's eyes landed on an ice blue Porsche 911 and she fell in love all over again. She ran her hand over the hood of the car and smiled to herself.

"Hello beautiful."

"So predictable." Deckard scoffed, his arms crossed as he examined his ex-wife's pick of car. Mirena struck his upper arm with the back of her hand, unamused with his antics.

"Don't act like you didn't see that Jag and cum in your jeans." She countered, making Deckard crack a small smile, something he didn't want nor need her seeing.

"Oh go on, go play with your new toy." She teased, bumping into him with her hip. Mirena cracked her neck and tightened her ponytail as she looked the Porsche over.

"Alright let's get to work."

* * *

 _He hadn't said a word. All he did was stare at them. If he were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears._

" _Now, Deck...let's talk about thi-"_

" _My own brother Rena? My own FUCKING brother? You disgust me." Mirena snagged the robe from the side table and slung it on her naked body. It wasn't going to end well but she attempted approaching the beast of a man before her._

" _I disgust you? Me?! You disgust me you no good cheating dick bag!" Owen sat there, a pillow covering his dick, at a loss for words and searching the room for his pants. Deckard let out a sarcastic huff of a laugh before allowing her to continue._

" _Oh you think its funny? You cheated on me first you raging cunt! So yeah! I did sleep with your brother! Why? Because he actually shows me love and affection and makes me feel wanted and that is way more than I could ever say for you." He scowled before laughing ironically._

" _That's a fucking laugh, Mirena. Don't act like this is all my fault." He yelled, heading out the door and down the hall to the stairs. Mirena looked back at Owen who opened his mouth to say something but she didn't stay in the room long enough to hear it._

" _Deck!" He began stalking faster._

" _Deckard!" She yelled again, following him as he rounded the bannister. Mirena glanced at the picture frame of them on vacation that sat on an end table at the top of the stairs and clenched the metal frame in her hands. She chucked the frame down at him, the glass shattering against the wall at the landing before the bottom of the stairs._

" _Deckard Oliver Shaw! You look at me when I'm talking to you." She screamed, hot tears streaming down her face. He stopped on the steps and looked at her for a moment before bending to pick up the broken frame, cracked and destroyed. He held it up, pointing to it for emphasis._

" _Now, ain't that fitting, hmm Rena?" He said with a nod, holding his lips together before tossing it aside with the rest of the glass and slamming the front door on his way. Her knees buckled and she reached out to the bannister to try and hold herself up. Just when she was about to fall to her knees, an arm stabilized her, holding her up. Mirena pried the arm off of her midsection and wiped her tears from her face._

" _Owen don't. Just don't." She sniffed, heading to lock herself in the bathroom and leaving a very naked Owen standing in the hallway._

* * *

Mirena continued tinkering with the engine of the porsche, lost in her own little world but couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her.

"If you need help with a new engine you can just ask, you don't have to leer over me." An all too familiar scoff sounded behind her.

"I don't leer."

"History proves otherwise." Deckard rolled his eyes and leaned up on the driver's side of the car, his arms crossed.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah it is so, remember that time in Bangkok? You leer. And why are you always so defensive about everything? Jesus Christ." She ranted, closing the hood of the car and wiping off her hands with a cloth. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her inquisitively.

"Bangkok? You're really gonna bring that up again?" Mirena smiled at the car and then frowned when she looked to Deckard, tossing the cloth in his face.

"Yes really." Rena stalked next to Deck back to the Jaguar, assuming that was the reason he had for coming up behind her with his powerful gaze and signature scowl.

"Should have known we were never meant to last. You're always bringin' up old shit." He grumbled, handing her the light to hold above him while he worked on the vehicle. Mirena smiled slightly, remembering old times but being cut out of her thoughts by Mr Dick Contest himself.

"Captain Deckard Shaw," I turned my head to Deck, seeing him stick his tongue into his cheek, obviously put off by the man in the tank top 3 sizes too small.

"Distinguished himself by acts of gallantry at the risk of his life by going above and beyond the call of duty. His bold actions saved the lives of hostages and his teammates. Recommendation: Victoria Cross." Mirena bit her lip to stifle a laugh as she hopped up onto the hood of the car that sat next to the one Deckard had suspended above him.

"Highest honor the British government has ever given. Don't forget that part." She added, gesturing with the flashlight and making Deckard glare at her.

"You're a traitor. Something about this whole thing just doesn't add up." Hobbs said, crossing his arms and Deckard glanced away from his work, tossing the tool he was using on the portable cart.

"Yeah? It's the same kind of funny math that says a DSS agent who has a silver star for valor stole an EMP. Sound familiar huh?" He smirked briefly, wiping his hands off with a rag. Hobbs gestured to something on the ground on the other side of Mirena that she couldn't quite see.

"Give me a hand?" He asked, making Mirena look around to see if there was anyone else around the garage to witness the entire thing. She chuckled to herself seeing how small Deckard looked compared to Luke's massive size. Until she saw Luke Hobbs, she thought Deckard was jacked. She was sorely mistaken.

"You know twinkle toes, in another life, you and I could have done some serious damage."

"Yeah we could have." Luke agreed. Mirena looked around, her mouth agape. Was no one else seeing this?

"Shame I'm gonna have to bounce your head off the fender when this is all over." Ah, there was the Deckard she married all those years ago.

"Ah, well with all do respect captain, when this whole thing is over, we're gonna find a location, and I'm gonna knock your teeth so far down your throat you're gonna stick a toothbrush right up your ass to brush 'em." Mirena clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh but much to her surprise Deckard and Luke laughed together at the comment. Mirena missed seeing Deckard smile the way he was right now. He was always so handsome when he smiled but he never thought so. His scowl, while dark, sexy, and mysterious, had nothing on the feeling seeing him smile did to her.

"Oh just kiss already." She scoffed, rolling her eyes at the two men before her who shot her a dirty glare. Mirena bit her lip, feeling triumphant as she slid off the hood of the car next to the jaguar and sauntered away back to her porsche. Her eyes caught sight of what Hobbs had chosen and Mirena began to think if he was compensating for something for always grabbing the largest vehicle in the joint for a mission. For Christ's sake, they were supposed to be blending in. There's no way in hell that a blue camo truck and a shit ton of drug dealer rides were going to be inconspicuous to Dominic Toretto.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Don't walk away from me!" Mirena tore through the house as fast as she could. She cursed the satin gown that hugged her body, it made movement more than difficult._

 _"Mirena!" Deckard boomed. Mirena heard his footsteps tramp into the hall so she ducked into the dining room, pressing her body up against the wall to sneak back around to the stairs that led upstairs. She peered around the corner and scurried up the stairs to their room. Once in, she let out a sigh of relief...that is until the door behind her closed. She turned quickly, seeing Deckard with his hand on the now closed door. From the car to the house he managed to loose his bow tie so it hung undone around his neck. Mirena's breath caught in her throat and she ran to the bathroom door but was stopped by Deckard hand on the door. He was so close she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Mirena turned, her back flush against the cold door. Deckard was mere millimeters away from her. If she moved even slightly, their mouths would touch. Deck wasn't in the mood. Mirena knew that by his yelling, the scowl on his face, and how dark his eyes had gotten as he looked at her. Her arms fell to her side and Deckard boxed her in with both arms, his palms wide on either side of her head._

 _"I know you heard me yelling." His voice was low and menacing. Mirena looked at her feet, not wanting to meet his gaze._

 _"Look. At. Me." Mirena reluctantly met his hazel eyes and saw the fire that danced within them._

 _"Deck-" She reached out to touch his face and his hand wrapped firmly around her wrist, holding it tightly to his chest._

 _"You know what you did." Mirena yanked her wrist from his hold and draped it around his neck._

 _"Oh, you enjoyed it, don't lie." He rolled his eyes and pressed his pelvis into hers._

 _"You really think I enjoy watching you throw yourself all over other men? Honestly?" He was pretending to be upset with her, she could tell. Mirena knew what got him off._

 _"Oh, I don't think." She said, leaning up to his ear lobe and nipping at it._

 _"I know." Deckard let out a guttural growl, wrapping his hands around the silky fabric that covered his wife's thighs and yanking her up to him, hard. Mirena let out a gasp as her back was pushed flat against the door, her legs hanging onto Deckard for dear life. She knew this would be the result of the night when they went out earlier in the evening. She had it planned all along and had him wrapped around her finger. She threw her head back at every bad joke she heard while Deckard surveyed the area for their target. She knew while he worked, he was watching her like a hawk. Mirena touched every old rich man's shoulder and even danced with a few, leaving a number of them cheeks stained with her lipstick. As she wrapped her arms around one of the better looking Israeli diplomats, She saw her husband scowl from the second floor, his eyes lit with possessiveness. She was in for a wild ride later that night._

* * *

Mirena loved the way the car hugged her and purred as she flew down the streets with the others. As ridiculous as it was, Luke had convinced her otherwise as he helped her with tuning up the rest of the care before they left. She could have sworn she was Deck get that look in his eye that he used to when she flirted with other men. The way he used to look at her when they were married. Hobbs picked up the tools he scattered about her area and turned to leave, earning a thank you and a quick smack on the ass from the small blonde. He laughed and stalked back to his truck where Shaw sat on the hood of his vehicle.

"How you ever let a piece of ass like that slip away, I will never know." Hobbs joked, earning a very aggressive bump as Deckard made his way to where the others sat waiting on sign of Dom. He caught a glimpse of Mirena throwing her head back and laughing, something he didn't know he'd miss once they weren't together anymore. She pulled out a chair and sat next to Ramsey, the two going on about God knows what.

We got an army of cars driving themselves! Send backup! Send SWAT! I don't care if you send the goddamn Boy Scouts! Just send some help!

Letty picked up the walkie talkie and raised her eyebrows at all of them.

"Now, that's Dom." Mirena placed her hand gun in her leg holster and rushed to her car. Finally, some action.

"We got him! Left!" yelled Hobbs over the radio. Mirena switched gears and pulled up right next to the jaguar with a screech. They waited for mere seconds when Dom showed up. There was nowhere to run now. Dom began to rev his engine and the men followed suite. Mirena rolled her eyes and scoffed, disgusted at the scene. Men.

"Guy's I know why Dom's here. Police scanners are saying he stole a nuclear football." Ramsey said and Mirena's grip tightened on the wheel.

"Then hike hike mother fucker." She said, her body trembling with anticipation. That's when she heard Luke.

"It's over Toretto. Get your ass out of the car now." The engine continued to rev and Mirena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that was convincing." She said sarcastically, waiting for someone to retort.

"So that's how you want to play this Dom? Let's play." All of the cars around Mirena began revving their engines. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I guess we're doing this." As soon as Dom's car screeched forwards, Little Nobody chased after him, leaving an open opportunity for Dom to escape.

"He's going for it!" Mirena groaned and watched the blue car peel after the black one.

"What are you doing?!"

"It's a trap!" Yelled Letty and Hobbs over the radio. Mirena watched as Dom flew right by her and she threw it in reverse.

"Way to go Sparky." She congratulated, tossing the device to the back seat to chase after the traitor. Mirena was right on his tail, Letty not far behind.

"Now I know what it feels like to be every cop chasing us!" Tej yelled, making Mirena laugh slightly. She watched in horror as Dom plowed through a construction sight, taking Sparky with him. As if they were reading one another's mind, Letty and Mirena veered off after Dom, taking off through a park. Mirena fell back as according to plan, her fingers hovering over the release button on the grappling hook. She glanced at the camo that had come into her sight and made eye contact with Luke. He nodded at her and almost immediately, Mirena pressed the rud button, hooking herself to the Challenger that wouldn't stop.

The others did the same, placing their claws in him. Luke's voice came from her backseat.

"Stretch him out! Hold him!" Mirena threw the car in reverse and did as she was told, leaving no slack for Dom to get away. Mirena watched as the wheels began to catch fire under Dom's car and she turned to see if she could see Deckard anywhere.

"He's got about 2000 horsepower under that thing!" Yelled Hobbs. Mirena stretched back, grabbing the walkie talkie just as Tej spoke up.

"Try 3000!" Mirena hit the button and heard gravelly voice she once trembled at.

"Try 5." They said in sync. It almost made Mirena smile at the thought of them being so in tune with one another. A bright light caught her attention and she looked to Letty's back tires that were now on fire. Then Mirena heard a sound she knew all too well. She looked to Dom again and the group was struggling even more than before.

"So did anyone else think to hook ourselves up to NOS?" Radio silence

"Nobody? No one at all? Didn't think so." She sassed. Dom ran full force into Roman, reversing it and flipping the car to get away. The cables were a great idea in retrospect but now that Mirena was about to be flung head first into Deck's jaguar, she wasn't so sure. She braced herself for impact and felt the wind knock the hell out of her when the collided. The car was totalled but Mirena seemed fine minus a bruise and a cut here and there. She caught a glimpse of the silver case and pushed on the crushed door with her entire body, resulting to kicking it open. She launched herself over the hood of the car after Deckard who was close to catching Dom.

"Deck!" She yelled, knowing he didn't have any sort of weapon on his person. She watched him turn his head in front of her, still running full speed.

"Mirena fall back!" He was being stupid. She pushed herself as fast as she could go, tailing him by a few feet. When she turned the corner her heart fell and her throat tensed up seeing Dom pointing a gun at Deck.

"Deck!" She screamed just as two gunshots went off. She went to chase Dom, to kill him if she could for taking two men away from her. She couldn't move. She was stuck as two large arms had wrapped around her and calming, but worried voice spoke to her.

"Rena, we got to go. He's gone. We have to leave." Luke said, putting the woman back on her feet and grabbing her hand to pull her away from the wailing sirens. She felt a wetness on her cheeks and pressed her fingers to them as she ran away from her dead ex-husband. She was crying. She never let anyone see her cry. She sniffed and wiped the tears away with her wrist and got in the car with Luke to go back to square one.

* * *

 _She looked down at the little blue lines and didn't know whether to cry or laugh or vomit. She felt another pang and she decided vomit was the winner. She threw her head into the toilet and vomited what was left of her morning omelette. She walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Mirena shuffled through her nightstand and pulled out her calendar, looking back at the previous month. Deckard had left four weeks ago for Milan and Mirena had a trip to Venezuela the following day. They had a nice dinner and maybe a little too much wine. Both of them ended up asleep in front of the fireplace naked as the day they were born. She remembered because he complained about his back afterwards and Mirena called him an old man. That's what led to morning round two. Did they use a condom? The sudden urge to vomit again told her no. He was going to come home today. One day after she came back from her own mission. Mirena worried that the air travel had been too much for the new life inside her. She began pacing back and forth, worried about how bruised and battered she had gotten that week and in return how bruised and battered the little one was. Mirena glanced at herself in the mirror and bit her lip, pulling up her henley and inspecting her stomach that was not yet swollen._

 _Mirena and Deckard never talked about having children but Mirena had always wanted a few. The downstairs door shut and she knew he'd announce himself any time. Mirena quickly covered up the test box and flushed the toilet again, spraying air freshener about so he wouldn't smell the vomit._

 _"Rena?" He called from downstairs, probably probing through his mail. Mirena touched herself up in the mirror before descending down the stairs. He had his back turned to her as he went through the main that sat on the round table in the middle of the foyer. Mirena wrapped her arms around him from behind, her palms resting on his chest._

 _"Hello, love. Miss me?" He asked in his signature cocky tone. Mirena wasn't in the mood for their antics. She simply nodded and uttered an 'mhm' quietly as she kissed the middle of his back over and over again, happy he was home safe. He tensed up a bit and turned around. His hands dropping just above her waist._

 _"No sarcastic reply? No sass? Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" He asked half serious- half kidding. Mirena shook her head and with a small smile, leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to Deckard's mouth. He was surprised but returned the kiss forcefully, holding her flush against him._

 _"I just missed you. I always miss you." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around him and turning her head to rest it on his chest. He laughed slightly and held onto her._

 _"I missed you too, Rena."_

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: Woooooowww two flashbacks. Sorry I've been MIA. But here she is in all her mediocre glory!_


	11. Chapter 11

Mirena didn't say much once they got back to base. She was lost in her own thoughts for the remainder of the day, actually.

"There's no easy way to ask this but how are you doing?" Mirena was startled by the hand on her shoulder and looked up the tattooed arm it belonged to. She sighed and scooched over on the step she sat on to give Luke room. He obliged, taking a seat next to her and resting his elbows on his knees, hands folded.

"Professionally? Fine. Honestly?" She asked, looking up at the large Samoan man. He raised an eyebrow at her and nudged her lightly.

"Yeah honestly."

"Honestly? I feel like shit. I feel like...I could have prevented this." She said putting her head in her hands. Hobbs placed a hesitant hand on her back and rubbed light.

"There's nothing you could have-"

"See! That's the fucking thing! I couldn't save Deckard, I couldn't save Owen, and I couldn't save-" She stopped short, lest she give away too much about herself.

"I couldn't save either of them. Now I have a husband locked away in a cell somewhere and a dead ex husband. AND I have to explain to explain to Maggie that I, Mirena Shaw, single handedly ended the lives of both her sons. How do you think that's gonna go over?!" Luke pressed his lips together and brought his hands back to their folded position.

"I'm going to go with not well."

"Bingo, He Man" She said, rubbing her temples. She didn't want to think about all of the horrible things that happened but how could she not? Owen was locked away somewhere and Deck was dead. Deck was dead. There was a time where she thought the man was indestructible, that he could do anything. Evident by his lifeless body that fell to the ground, that wasn't the case.

"You know...I lost my wife." Mirena looked up at the now seemingly human Hobbs that sat next to her.

"Was she shot in the face?" Luke let out a chuckle and leaned back, placing his elbows on the step behind him.

"No. No she wasn't. Touché." Mirena bit back her tongue, knowing that sharp tone would get her in trouble some day. Who was she kidding? It got her in trouble every day.

"She died in a car accident when we were taking our daughter home from the hospital." Mirena felt the room change, as if someone had let a heavy aura in. Mirena wasn't good with serious conversation, it made her sick.

"I replayed that day over and over in my head for well over a year. What I could have done differently, what we could have done, how I could have avoided the semi." Mirena placed her palms on the step behind her, pressing the concrete into her hands to prevent her from saying something stupid.

"Dude, that's fucked." It didn't work. Luke laughed again and looked at her.

"Yeah it is fucked. But, I've grown and so has Sam. And we won't forget about her mom, not ever. That's the part that's important. It's keeping them alive in here." He said, pointing to her chest.

"Got any plays for when that person is your ex husband who also happens to be your current husband's brother?" Hobbs laughed as he pushed himself to stand, giving her a hand to help her up.

"Can't say I do."

"Figures"

* * *

 _Mirena sat on the couch in the living room, her feet tucked underneath her. Deckard had assigned her with finding something they both would want to watch. Nights like this were odd and few and far between. Being domestic always intrigued Mirena but she loved her job too much to quit and become Susie Homemaker._

" _Red or white?" Deckard called from the kitchen behind her. Mirena turned her head to see him holding up a bottle of merlot and a bottle of Riesling. He looked so handsome...all the time. She was floored by it. How this man could make her knees weak in a henley and a pair of sweatpants the same way a three piece suit did, baffled her mind._

" _Pink." She said, biting her lip playfully. Deckard raised his eyebrows and then furrowed them for a moment at her._

" _Doesn't pink wine make you slutty?" He questioned. Mirena simply nodded and turned back to the television. Deckard quickly put away the red and the white and snagged the rosé off the counter, popping the cork out. Mirena has to find a way to bring this up in conversation as she shuffled through movies._

" _Deck?" She called, surprised when she was answered by a glass in her presence which she gladly took. Deckard day next to his wife, pulling her into him with one arm wrapped around her shoulders._

" _Do you ever think about...children?" He laughed, choking on the liquid in his mouth._

" _Do I what?" Mirena rolled her eyes, smacking his chest._

" _Ever think about children. About us...having kids."_

" _I think about practicing a lot. We're bloody good at it." Mirena sighed and smacked his chest with her hand._

" _Deck."_

" _Alright, alright. What's brought this up?" He asked, eyebrow cocked. Lie._

" _I don't know." Lie better, Mirena. Deckard sighed and pulled her closer to him, wrapping both arms around her chest and pressing a kiss into her temple._

" _I don't know either, love. What I do know is that I want you all to myself for now. Sound alright?" Mirena nodded, snuggling deeper and eyeballing the glass of blush she had no intention of touching. Her hand went to her stomach and she glanced up at her husband who's eyes were transfixed on the television in front of them. She imagined him rocking a baby and pushing a child on a swing and it didn't fit. None of it fit at all._

* * *

"Alright so what's our next move?" Mirena asked, crossing her arms and sitting down on the stairs next to the hulk of a man who had comforted her earlier.

"They're gone...and...DOD confirmed it was a nuclear football. He's got an EMP and nuclear launch codes. I don't know what it is, but they're building towards something." Said Little Nobody. Mirena didn't need to know what his name was at this point. She glanced at Luke for a moment, her eyes saying all they needed to. He nodded and placed his hand on her knee before turning to Sparky.

"Deckard?" He asked for her. She couldn't bear to say the words out loud.

"He..He didn't make it." He said, avoiding eye contact with Mirena and staring at the floor. Her heart sank as he confirmed her own suspicions. Luke squeezed Mirena's leg and got up to leave, punching the wall as he left. If she could, Mirena would have done the same damn thing. Mirena pushed herself up and walked down the stairs to the table.

"What do we do now? What's our next move?" Letty let out a breath of air and looked to the rest of the team.

"Can you pull up the footage from the guy in the alley?" Tej's fingers ran across the laptop and he pulled up a red headed man. Mirena clasped her hand over her mouth for a moment then got closer to the monitor.

"That's Connor Rhodes."

"I fucking knew it." Letty said, joining Mirena near the monitor. Everyone looked at them with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"I met him when working with Shaw's- Mirena's husband Owen." Mirena looked sheepish as Letty explained and she took over.

"He wanted us to get the Nightshade device for him. I had already dealt with it back in Turkey. When I worked as a mercenary I did jobs for any and everyone who threw money at me. The US government commissioned me to get it back from some psycho in Turkey who had stolen it. I knew how dangerous it was so when Owen was considering it, I vetoed it." Mirena said, watching everyone as they processed what she had just said.

"He's also linked to someone I'd quite like to forget." Ramsey said, typing away at her computer. Mirena rounded the table and leaned over, looking at the face of Mose Jankde.

"Fucking prick." Mirena muttered, standing up straight and catching a disapproving eye from Luke.

"Warlord who tried to get God's Eye." He added. Mirena wished she could have forgotten all about that helicopter ride. Mirena snapped her fingers together and nudges Tej off the seat he was in.

"I mean..yeah sure." He mumbled as she got to work.

"Now that we have Rhodes, we can get some of his data from the net before it disappears into cyberspace." Roman leaned over and pointed towards the screen.

"Now that looks like someone's bank account so if we jus-" Luke came over, shoving Roman out of the way and leaning closer to Mirena.

"That's a longitude. Given the fact that Dom his a Russian motorcade-"

"Safe to say it's in Russia." Mirena finished, pulling up the coordinates on the monitor for everyone to see. Luke left her side to look at the map more closely.

"Good, let's start here and run the possibilities." He said, looking at the names of cities that danced across the screen.

"Yalta...Poltava...it's like they just threw letters together." Tej said, reading off the list.

"It's Vladovin." Mirena turned to the stairs and saw Mr. Nobody fly down them.

"Well look who decided to show up." She said, rolling her eyes and joining Luke up at the monitor.

"What are you doing here?" asked the government lackey.

"What? Told you I was gonna check in on ya from time to time to see how you were doing. By the way, not so hot" Mr. Nobody said, shoving his hands into his pockets and smiling.

"Yeah. He's a regular double O dumb ass." Mirena scoffed, looking closer at Vladovin.

"There isn't anything in Vladovin. It's just ice" Ramsey said, looking up from her own screen. Mr Nobody chuckled and smiled at Ramsey.

"That's funny. Could've sworn there was a secret Russian naval base where they retrofitted Cold War submarines. Well, technically," He said, turning to Mirena and Hobbs.

"It's not Russian anymore. Base was taken over by a terror group of military separatists about a month ago and the Russians haven't taken it back yet, so there is a little window of opportunity here." Mirena was in shock, how the hell did he not tell anyone this earlier?

"And you didn't think to, oh I don't know, let anyone know about this earlier? We're drowning over here with Sparky." Mirena exclaimed, gesturing to the young man across from her.

"Hey! I-"

"Oh, take a fucking lap." She said, interrupting the man.

"Russian submarines. Nuclear football. It sounds like everything we do, our legs are gonna be blown off." Said Rome. Mirena nodded, taking a seat on the steps again with a huff.

"It sounds like you still number 11 on the list." Tej said, poking fun at Roman.

"It sounds like you changed since your little punk-ass facial hairs came in."

"Life was so much easier when I was killing people for money." She groaned out, letting her head fall in her hands.

"With me chasing after you?" Luke asked with an eyebrow raised. Mirena's head snapped up.

"Like I said, life was so much easier."

"We gotta call this in. All the way up the chain." Oh Sparky, ever the valiant.

"That's good thinking, champ, except, unfortunately, the Russian Minister of Defense got himself involved in a little incident on US territory and the two governments aren't talking to each other for a while. By the time they do it'll be too late. So, any other suggestions?" My Nobody asked the room, looking around to all of the delinquents.

"Yeah. I got one." Luke said, wiping off his hands, Mirena rolled her eyes and stood to lean on the railing of the stairs.

"This outta be good." Luke shot her another warning look before continuing.

"How about we just stop 'em ourselves?"

"You're talking about a Russian Military base." lackey said, addressing the hulk of a man with a little too much confidence.

"Sepratist!" Mirena corrected, making the smaller man look at her.

"Whatever. It's suicide."

"It's stopping World War Three. What's it gonna be, rook? You gonna close your eyes on this one too? Pray that the apocalypse doesn't come knocking? Or are you gonna saddle up, be a man and save the entire goddamn world?" Mirena had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh. Was this guy serious? She watched as the rookie pulled a crow bar from the ground and smashed the key box, shattering it to pieces.

"I think I figured it out. Rule number 3. There are no rules."

"Kid. You seriously have the key. I can see it hooked on your belt loop." Mirena pointed out, only to be hushed by Hobbs.

"He's on a roll." He said with a wink.

"What'd I tell you, Luke? I knew he'd get it in three."

"Take whatever vehicle you want. All bets are off." Mirena raised her eyebrows, impressed with the boy before she went down the long carrier to find something suitable for the ice and wind. Her eyes settled on the Ice Ram and she smiled to herself. Sure, things were easier when she was just killing people for money but this was more fun.

"Mirena-"

"Holy shit!" She jumped, swinging around and punching the rock of a man that surprised her.

"Don't. Do that!" Luke chuckled as she tried to come down from her surprise.

"Look, if you want to sit this one out, I get-"

"Are you fucking crazy? Absolutely not. No. No wa-"

"Would you stop interrupting me woman? Christ." He laughed out again.

"You aren't going to let this one go, are you?" He asked, wanting a serious answer. Years ago, Mirena was being hunted by this man but now she stood next to him and allowed him to know things only Deckard and Owen knew.

"Not a chance. Can't get rid of me that easily." He nodded, crossing his arms.

"Alright then. But, you're gonna have to pick something else, princess." He said, dangling the keys to the Ice Ram.

"Or..compromise?" He said, giving her an interested look. She snagged the keys from his hands and shook them in her own.

"Shotgun."

* * *

 _Mirena looked at herself in the mirror to try and hype herself up for what she was about to do. Deck hadn't noticed that she didn't drink the entire glass of wine. It probably helped that she claimed she had a headache. He suggested to head to bed and that's what they did. He was already under the covers, his glasses on and some pretentious book opened up. She was kind of shocked he wasn't going over papers or scrolling through potential hits. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She knew she had to do it now because she had no idea when he would be home next. She crawled into bed next to him and laid there for a moment, just staring at the ceiling._

" _Deck?"_

" _What did you do?" He asked, not looking away from his page. She frowned and sat up against the headboard._

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _You haven't been mouthy all day. It's weird and frankly, it's freaking me out." He said, taking off his glasses and putting the book down._

" _And you are never this serious with me. You do realize you can't fool a mercenary, love?"_

" _Well..it isn't exactly something I did..." She trailed off, trying to find the words but getting lost in her own thoughts._

" _If this is about me being gone, I can't find anything worth my while so it looks like you're stuck with me for a bit." His demeanor changed quickly and he got that lustful look in his eye that put Mirena in this position in the first place. He rolled over her, hovering over the small brunette and fiddled with the waistband of her shorts._

" _Gives us plenty of time to practice." He suggested, leaning down to kiss her._

" _Except we don't need to practice anymore!" The words were like vomit. She couldn't help it, it all just came out. She was disappointed in herself, she wanted to be a little more tactful than that. Just as quickly as he turned playful, Deckard turned serious once more and he searched for the meaning of her words in her eyes._

" _What are you talking about?" Mirena's hands went to her stomach and her eyes began to well up. She had only cried in front of Deckard three times and twice was during sex so this was a first for her. He rolled off of her and sat up in bed, his eyes wide, trying to process what was going on._

" _I just found out. I..I didn't know how to even tell you because we had never talked about this before or what we would do if we ever did get pregnant or if you even wanted kids-"_

" _You're pregnant?" He said, cutting off her rambling. She blinked away the tears and sniffed, trying to hold it together as she sat up against the headboard once more._

" _Yeah." She said, looking down at her hands so she didn't have to see his true feelings in his eyes. Like he said, you can't fool a mercenary._

" _I'm going to be a father?" He asked again, staring into nothing, his brain still trying to wrap itself around the idea._

" _Yeah." She squeaked out, glancing at him momentarily to see him getting out of bed and getting into the bottom of his nightstand. Her heart sank as he pulled out his computer and began scrolling. He didn't give a shit about this. Of course he didn't give a shit, what the hell was she expecting? Her sadness turned to rage and she looked to see him throwing himself into his work._

" _You're fucking kidding me. You have to be, right?" He furrowed his brows at her and frowned._

" _What are you talk-"_

" _I drop this bombshell on you, this massive, nuclear fucking bombshell and you decide it's time for work?! Are you a sociopath?!"_

" _We're gonna need diapers, right?"_

" _And another thing! You think- Wait...what?" She asked, shaking her head after registering what he just said._

" _Diapers. Formula. One of those crib things and with your taste in clothes and shoes, that's going to be more expensive than I'd like it to be." Mirena curled up next to him and looked on his screen then back at Deckard, her eyes wide._

" _You..you mean-"_

" _I'm going to need to find a way to pay for everything. It'll help to have extra laying around in case of emergency. We're going to need a stroller an-"_

" _Fuck the stroller." Mirena sighed out, closing the laptop and tossing it aside to straddle Deckard's lap._

" _What happened to no practice?" He muttered between her kisses._

" _What's gonna happen? You gonna get me pregnant?" She teased, nipping at his lip while he shimmied off his sweats. This was a far better reaction than what Mirena had anticipated and she couldn't wait to revel in it._

 ** _Author Note: I'm back baby. You miss me?! Next few chapters WILL have Hobbs and Shaw spoilers. Just as a heads up._**


	12. Chapter 12

_Mirena looked at the bag that sat on her bed and frowned. She didn't want him to go but he had to with her being currently out of commission for the next eight months._

" _Are you sure? It doesn't even sound like that big of a job." She called, sitting cross legged next to the duffel. Deckard popped his head out from behind the bathroom door where he was packing up toiletries._

" _It's relatively small, I suppose. Just a quick in-and-out in Monaco." He said with a shrug._

" _Then I should come along!" Mirena called as she played with the zipper on the bag. Deckard quickly came out from the bathroom, his other bag in hand._

" _Absolutely not." Mirena frowned at the man and crossed her arms over her chest._

" _Well if its just a quick little in-"_

" _No, Rena. My pregnant wife isn't going on a trip, let alone a trip to assassinate a drug lord." He said, placing both of his hands on either side of her on the bed and leaning down to kiss her forehead. Mirena's frown grew into a catlike smirk and she snaked her arms around Deckard's neck._

" _But Monaco. You remember our last trip to Monaco, don't you?" Mirena watched as his eyes glazed over for a second at the memory and she took that opportunity to nip at his neck, placing several kisses there before he pulled away. Deck shook his head and snagged her wrists, holding them away from him._

" _This isn't a vacation, Rena. You and DJ could get seriously hurt."_

" _DJ?" Mirena asked, puzzled._

" _Deckard Jr. Obviously." He said seriously._

" _Oh, fuck no." Mirena laughed out and Deckard released her wrists to continue his packing._

" _I'll be back just in time for you to give me a list of new name ideas, hm?"_

" _A better list of names." She countered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked._

" _You're insufferable. You know that?" She nodded, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth._

" _Yeah. You love me anyway."_

* * *

"I can't do this. I'll just run point from here." Mirena said adjusting the bag to attempt to give it to Owen or Deck as they stood near the plane opening, anxiously waiting for it to open. Owen pulled his wife to his side by her waist and smiled down at her.

"I'll hold you the whole way." Mirena smiled up at him and opened her mouth to say something when Deck protested.

"Gotta have you first, little brother. You have the most experience via air. I'll take care of Mirena." Mirena frowned at Deckard as Owen took his place in front of them after giving his wife's waist a squeeze. A countdown began and Mirena's heart dropped. Deckard wrapped an arm around Mirena and she tugged away.

"Don't fuckin' touch meee!" She screamed as she was sucked out of the plane. Mirena held onto Deckard for dear life, her hands laced through his harness as he guided them through the air behind Owen to Cipher's plane. She felt his arms tighten around her waist as they began to brace for landing, rolling in as quietly as they could into the small cargo hold. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she released Deckard and unbuckled her helmet to toss it aside after checking to see that her watch was still working. She watched the hold door close again and then turned her attention to the men in front of her as she pulled her gun from her leg holster.

"It's a nice plane. I'm going to enjoy having this." Owen said, pulling out his own firearm and looking around the hold.

"Aye, don't go getting any ideas, you and planes don't have a good history." Deckard snapped at his brother making Mirena backhand his shoulder and frown at him.

"No shit." Owen said as he remembered the day he received all his scars.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically, making her ex husband shrug.

"Okay...Let's go scar face. These assholes ain't gonna kill themselves." Deckard said, leading the group to the door. Mirena saw the camera in the corner and smiled, knowing that Cipher was watching. As soon as the door slid open, Mirena crouched to the ground and rolled forward, shooting two of Cipher's men down. Owen took the two that came down the stairs and Deckard shot at the two that came from the side holding area.

"Well...that was relatively easy." Mirena sighed, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Go to the pilot, he has the second key. Wait for my signal." Deckard barked at Owen in only the way an older brother could. Owen nodded, holding a hand out to Mirena and pulling her towards him to kiss her for a moment.

"I'll see you soo-"

"Just go." Mirena laughed, sending him up the stairs.

"Give Cipher my regards!" He called, making Mirena roll her eyes.

"What's this about a second key?" Rena questioned as she followed Deckard down the hall, her weapon drawn and ready.

"Long story. Tell you on the way." Deckard said as he shot another one of Cipher's henchmen.

* * *

 _Mirena held her hands tight around the brace of the door and the other around the chip. If they managed to pull this off, the payday would be insane._

" _So what do we do with this thing?" She asked, looking to Owen who was speeding up to catch the plane 's cargo hold was opening up. He shrugged, glancing frantically behind them to see more cars following since they left DSS custody._

" _We simply sell it to the highest bidder." It was simply enough for Mirena. Owen had convinced her out of the mercenary business after they were married. Stealing government technology and selling it, while riskier than killing people if you could believe that, paid off extremely well. Owen reached out, squeezing the top of Mirena's thigh as he gunned the engine towards the ramp, pulling the car into the hold. They screeched to a stop and Mirena smiled at Owen, leaning over and placing both hands on either side of his perfect face and pulling his lips to her own. Mirena handed him the chip and she got out of the car, pulling the gun in her waistband out and cocking it._

" _Mirena!" She snapped her head towards Owen's voice but was too late as the wind was knocked out of her and she rolled up and over the hood of the car that had just plowed into her. Everything hurt and ached. Mirena could barely catch her breath as she tried to stand up, coughing out a bit of blood._

" _It's over." Mirena looked up to stare into the barrel of a gun that a snarling Letty held to her face. Mirena coughed once more before swinging her leg out to take Letty to the ground, making the woman drop her gun. Rena reached out for it, only for the force of the plan moving, slide it away from her._

" _Shit." She groaned, getting up and kicking Letty in the stomach to keep her on the ground. Blood began to pool in Mirena's mouth again and she spit it out._

" _Stay th-" Mirena never got the words out as the plane turned violently, throwing her body to the ground and down the ramp. She reached out, trying to grab anything to keep her in the hold but she slipped, rolling out onto the runway. She held her head up as she flew out of the plane, thanking God she remembered to put on a leather jacket. While her upper body was mostly fine, minus the bruising from the car hitting her, her legs would be marked up for weeks if not months._

" _Ah, God damn it." She groaned in pain, trying to sit up and look for any other car she could commandeer to get back into the plane before Owen took off without her. Tires squealed next to her and out jumped a couple of government agents, handcuffs at the ready. Mirena's heart dropped and she knew she had been caught. One of the men pulled her to her feet and roughly put her hands into the cuffs._

" _Hey! Watch it! You- Oh my God!" She cried out, watching as the plane took a nosedive from the air as an engine gave out. The entire right side of the plan burst into flames as it came to a halt and the fire began to spread. Mirena struggled against the man who held her captive as she stared at what she thought was her husband's impending death. She felt hot tears begin to stream down her face as she struggled harder against the cuffs, making them dig into her wrists as she screamed and swore as her heart broke into a million pieces._

* * *

"So you saw your mother," Mirena elbowed one of the men in the face and then shot him in the head as Deckard pushed one of the men into the wall face first.

"She gave you God's eye on a damn Apple watch," Rena kicked another in the stomach and slammed his face into her knee while Deckard shot at the men coming down the hall.

"All because Cipher kidnapped Toretto's son?" She questioned, jumping up and grabbing the doorframe with her hands to swing into the man that ran down the hall towards her. Once down, she kicked him in the head and put three bullets in his skull for good measure. Deckard shot two more men in the chest before throwing an elbow back into the face of another then looking to his ex wife who had a disapproving look on her face and her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"See, this is why no one asks you for anything. Women, they're too maternal." Mirena threw a punch in the face of a smaller man who ran towards her, cracking his nose, then shot him in the stomach. She looked to Deckard and gestured to the trail of bodies that followed her down the hall.

"You were saying?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes at her before heading back down the plane to find the room where they kept Dom's son. Better name ideas." Mirena scoffed, making Deckard sigh.

"Trust me," He said, taking out a man as they turned a corner.

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't have brought either of you." He said letting out a breath after kicking open another door to reveal two more of Cipher's men and the holding cell that they were looking for. Mirena shot the two point blank in the head before Deckard even had a chance to think.

"She got you with the whole crying bit, didn't she?" She questioned, hopping over the dead bodies and heading for the door to try the handle.

"Every time." Deckard groaned, putting his keycard at the top of the scanner.

"Owen, now." He spoke into the watch on his wrist as he slid the card, opening up the cell. The door opened to reveal a small padded room with a single rocking chair, a cot, and a baby crib. Mirena's heart melted at the sight of the small boy with a smiling face.

"I've got the package Toretto, all 12 pounds of him." Deckard spoke into the watch.

"Hello, little man." Mirena cooed, picking up the small babe and bouncing him a bit before putting him in the carrier that was on the cot. Mirena brought her own watch up to her face.

"Babe, I think we need to get to making one of these, pronto." Owen's laugh came through the other side of the watch she was wearing and Mirena could almost feel him smiling.

"Whatever you want, my love." Deckard groaned loudly and gestured to the door.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to get him out of here in one piece." Mirena rolled her eyes and pulled out the headphones from her bag.

"Alright gov'nor, it's going to get a little noisy." Deckard said as Mirena made sure the headphones were over his ears. Once secured, Deckard turned up the music on his watch that was linked to the headphone.

"Alright little man, how's the music?" The little Toretto cooed in reply and Mirena nodded at him. Mirena picked up the carrier and walked out of the room protecting the baby with her body and the glock she held in her other hand.

"Now what?" Mirena asked. She was flying by the seat of her pants at this point since Deckard had quite literally told her nothing up until this point.

"Get to the cockpit, bring down the plane."

"You don't know how to fly a plane." Mirena said as they came to another door.

"But you do." He said, turning back to the door and checking how many bullets he had left. Mirena held up the baby carrier and looked at the small child.

"I have to do everything around here. How is that fair?" She asked the baby who raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ready?" Deckard asked, standing behind Mirena, putting a hand on her hip, making her shiver.

"Alright, this is gonna be a little scary. But it'll also be a lot of fun." He said to the child and nodded at his ex wife. Deckard pushed forward, taking most of the fire as Mirena protected the little Toretto, clutching the carrier close to her and shooting the men she could as she followed Deck down the plane. She ducked into one of the corridors and pulled the carrier up to see the child.

"How we doing? Good?" The babe nodded, smiling at Mirena and she smiled back after hearing more shots get off by Deckard. Mirena pulled herself from the corridor and shot the man coming from the way they had just came before turning and kicking the other into the coffee table, shattering it. Deckard put a bullet in the man's head and nodded towards the door at the end of the room. Mirena just got passed the bar when a hoard of men reached the end of the hall. Deckard and Mirena looked at one another and nodded, causing Mirena to push the baby carrier to the side, in between a row of chairs for safekeeping. Together they managed to shoot five of them down while several others refused to fall. Mirena heard the dreaded click as she pulled the trigger and groaned, flipping the gun over in her hand and throwing it right by Deckard's head and into the face of the man running towards him. She felt a punch land in her back and she arched backwards. Rage filled her as she grabbed the man behind her by the shirt and pushed his face across the bar, smashing it into all of the glass cups and bottles that sat on it. She looked over to Deckard in time to see him pointing a gun behind her and shooting another man that ran towards them only to end up shoving him through the decorative glass room divider.

"You almost hit me with your gun." Mirena picked up the carrier and her gun as they went.

"But I didn't." She sang, reloading her weapon and looking down at the child.

"Where's that smile, big man?" She cooed, making the baby laugh.

"There it is!" Deckard said with a smile, getting the child's attention. Mirena looked at her ex husband with wide, confused eyes. Who was this man? Mirena felt several jolts hit her kevlar and she ducked her head, pulling the baby close to her as she took cover and Deck shot at the attacker.

"You were going to shoot a baby?! You sick bastard." Deckard said to the man who was writhing in pain at the bullet hole in his stomach. Deck stalked up to the man and grabbed him by the back of the neck. Just before he smashed the man's face into the wall a dozen times, Mirena quickly covered the baby's eyes with her hand.

"Really? In front of the baby?" Mirena asked incredulously. Deckard shrugged as they pressed on to the front of the plane. The next door revealed Cipher and Mirena felt more anger pool inside of her.

"You're both out of bullets." She said triumphantly. Mirena set down the baby and started forward towards Cipher.

"I don't need a gun to take care of you." She said, only to be held back by Deckard.

"You have a lot to answer for. What you put my family through. My mother..my brother...my wife."

"Ex wife." Mirena corrected.

"Rena." He chastised. She looked down at her feet. He was right, he was on a roll.

"I'm gonna make sure that never happens again. To anyone."

"There's only one flaw in your little plan."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Mirena asked, her hands on her hips as she stared down the snake in front of her.

"Only one of us has a parachute." Cipher grabbed the bag at her feet and opened up the door behind her. Mirena threw her body to the carrier, pulling it towards her as she braced herself against the table in the middle of the room and the wall. Deck rolled to the door, kicking the button with his foot to close the hatch then punched the ground in frustration.

"Mirena, are you alright?" He called, irritation still plaguing his tone.

"Yeah. We're fine. Right, little guy?" She asked breathlessly as the baby nodded. Mirena threw her head back, hitting it on the table she was leaning up against.

"Great. Good. That's great." She said, standing up and handing Deckard the carrier. She smiled as she saw him make faces at the baby while they moved towards the cockpit that was down the hall.

"Heard you're in need of a pilot?" Mirena said, cracking her knuckles and taking note of the man who was incapacitated in the corner, leaving the plane in auto pilot.

"Let's take her down." Rena said, putting on the head phones and getting in the pilot's seat to land the aircraft. It was finally all over with. They were all finally going home.

* * *

 **Author's note: WOAH another update within 48 hours?! Who is she?! Thanks for all the favorites and follows and reviews yall. I appreciate it.**


	13. Chapter 13

_"Son of a bitch!" Mirena swore, undoing her last stitch in the blanket she was attempting to crochet. She was anything except a domestic goddess. She thought that maybe picking up a new hobby would get her mind off Deck being gone for so long. A month turned into two turned into three turned into four. He had been home for a weekend or half a week then it was back off in the field and Mirena missed it. She hated being cooped up in her home all by herself. It didn't help that Owen was off doing the same thing so she really had no one to look over her, minus Maggie's visits of course. Maggie came to see her once every two weeks just to check in. Hattie made an appearance once or twice a month but that was it. She was so excited to become an aunt. It amused Mirena almost as Maggie's excitement at becoming a grandma did. Mirena sighed, throwing her work to the other side of the couch and got up, putting her hand on her semi swollen belly and walked her way to the stairs. She was grateful that she wasn't waddling yet, she already felt useless enough with not working for the last several months. The tv played on in the background as she climbed the stairs. She was too tired to even attempt to go back down the steps to turn it off._

 _She pushed open the bedroom door and sighed when she saw all of her clothes across the room. Mirena didn't feel like doing much laundry so whenever she got naked, she tossed her clothes wherever. She padded to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, allowing the hot water to run as she poured the bubble concoction into the tub. She heard the front door close and she snapped her head towards the bathroom door._

 _"Deck?" She called out, trying to get up off the edge of the tub, bracing herself on her stomach. She walked out of the bathroom and started towards the door of the bedroom._

 _"Deck are you hom-" The door swung open into her nose, making her stumble back a bit and clasp her hand to her nose._

 _"Son of a bitch!" She said, moving her nose around and holding onto it, trying to make the bleeding stop. She looked back to the door only to feel another hard hit to her face that pushed her onto her ass. She blinked a few times, trying to register what just happened but not being able to as another hit was landed to her face, making her vision blur._

* * *

"You are the sweetest, hmm? The sweetest little man." Mirena cooed at the baby she was carrying up to the roof.

"You do know you have to give him back right?" Deckard said, holding open the door to the roof.

"Yes. Idiot." Mirena scoffed, walking past him. Owen reached out to his wife as his phone rang and held up a finger to her.

"I'll be right up, love. Go on without me." Rena nodded, watching her husband disappear down the stairs again to take the phone call. Deck nodded his head in the direction of the roof and Mirena obliged, heading out to meet the others.

"Special Delivery," Mirena said lightly, resting her hand on Dom's shoulder, making him turn around. She handed him the carrier as Deckard wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her in.

"Courtesy of the Shaw family." He added with a small smirk.

"What made you think I'd do it?" Deckard asked with a sigh.

"Family. I saw that look you gave Cipher. Knew you wanted revenge," Dom said, glancing at Mirena and smiling.

"I'm glad I did it." Mirena chuckled and patted Dom on the chest lightly with her hand.

"I just can't believe you actually went to see his mother." She chuckled, jabbing her thumb in Deckard's direction. Mirena nodded in the direction of everyone else and pat Deckard on the ass to leave Dom alone with his son.

"Corona?" Luke asked, holding out the beer for Mirena. She shook her head pointed.

"Miller girl." She winked, earning a laugh from the giant man.

"I should have figured as much." Hobbs smiled, handing the woman the beer. Deckard sighed and rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"When did you become buddy buddy?" Mirena cracked open her bottle and threw the cap at her ex husband's head.

"Probably around the time you died." She mocked, making Deckard roll his eyes again. He knew he was ever going to hear the end of it.

"I'm just happy we got the upper hand on this one. Who knows what would have happened if Cipher got away with that Nightshade that Owen created." Mirena choked on her beer and looked at Luke with wide eyes.

"What?"

"What?" Luke answered, confused at her question.

"No, what did you just say?...The nightshade device that...Owen..created?" Luke looked away from the small blonde and began to stutter.

"Mirena, I thought you-"

"Alright, what I miss, love?' Owen smiled, wrapping his arm around Mirena and kissing her temple. She twisted away from him and gave him the same confused, disgusted look she gave Luke.

"You...created the nightshade device?" Owen shook his head at her, puzzled.

"Love, what are you-" She smacked his hands away as they reached for her and she looked at Deckard who had no words.

"I need air." Mirena said before running back down the stairs away from everyone to wrap her head around what she was told.

"We're on a roof." Deckard stated, earning a frown from both Owen and Luke. Owen scoffed at his brother and ran after his wife only to be stopped by his brother on the stairs.

"Deck. Let. Me. Go." he said, trying to shake off his brother.

"Trust me, you go down there, she'll bite your head off."

"You think I don't know my own wife?" Owen asked his brother, trying to get by him to go down the stairs after his wife.

"No, I'm saying I've known Rena a lot longer. Just let me go see how she is. Let her bite my head off before she starts in on you. Hmm?" Deckard said and Owen let out a huff of air, letting his brother head down the stairs after his wife.

Mirena pushed open the metal back door to the building and headed out into the alley, finally feeling like she was able to breathe. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was lying. Lying is what tore Deckard and her apart in the first place. Well...it was that and some other factors but the lying is what did them in. Rena put her hands on her hips and raised her head towards the sky, pacing and inhaling. Why would Owen do this to her? He knew how she felt about that damn device. He knew how she felt about lying. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder and she threw her elbow backward, nailing the person in the gut.

"Jesus, Mirena!" Deckard choked out and she clasped her hands around her mouth.

"Shit! Oh God damn shit! Deck! What the fuck?" She asked, placing her hand on his back for a moment until he came back to his full height.

"I just wanted to check on you. Better you beat me rather than Owen." Mirena began laughing a laugh that turned to anger.

"Oh of course! Always protecting your little brother. Even when he fucks up! Fucking perfect."

"Rena," Deckard said, holding the bridge of his nose for a moment then reaching out for her to stop pacing.

"Don't you fucking, Rena me! I am so sick of everyone trying to talk me down." She said, shoving a finger in his chest and pushing him back a bit.

"Mirena, just listen-"

"Deckard, if you think for some reason that I would even consider you trying to calm me down, you have another thing coming beca-"

"RENA! Just listen! Christ!" He yelled, pulling her closer by placing both hands on her face. She was red and her eyes became watery. She placed her hands over his own and shook her head, trying to shake herself of the tightness in her chest.

"I am so fucking angry. I'm so angry at him for lying straight to my face and for years. For years!" Deckard frowned and pulled his ex wife in, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She wrapped her arms up around his back and let her head rest on his chest as he held her head to his chest.

"I know. I know, love." He said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Calm her down, right?" Both of the Shaws turned to the building to see Owen there, holding open the metal door, a very unpleasant look on his face.

"I don't want to even see your face right now, Owen." Mirena said, pushing her ex husband away from her to push all her angry energy towards her current husband...for how long she didn't know.

"You're wrapped up in my brother right now so I'm not too sure I want to see you either." He yelled back, coming into the alley. Deckard cursed himself for coming down in the first place. He should have just stayed on the roof with everyone else rather than come down to try and help the situation.

"Would you please give it a fucking rest. My ex husband? Honestly Owen."

"Well, it was enough at one time." Owen countered.

"Well, I could say the same thing about you right now. I cannot believe after the years of telling you that making the Nightshade was a bad fucking idea that you did it anyway and lied to me about where it was going." Mirena yelled, getting closer to Owen who stood his ground.

"Mirena, you don't understand." He said, trying to reach out to her only to have his hands slapped away.

"No! You don't understand!" Mirena yelled, shoving her husband into the back door.

"You put our family in danger. You put Deckard and I in danger, your mother, your sister. You put an innocent child's life on the line and you aren't going to take any sort of responsibility for that?!" She asked, genuinely concerned at the lack of emotion in his eyes.

"You're un-fucking-believable." She said, shoving him one more time and walking around Deckard and down the alley to get back to her car. Owen went after his wife only to be stopped by his brother once more.

"Just. Don't." Deckard said, giving his brother a warning look before watching his ex disappear down the alley and around the corner.

* * *

 _When Mirena came too her entire room was a mess. There wasn't a damn thing where it was supposed to be. Her head was pounding and she wanted to throw up. She pulled herself up from the ground, holding onto her head. She looked at her palm and saw it was covered in blood, probably from when she was unconscious. Mirena scrambled to her bedside table and retrieved the gun she strapped under it. At least they didn't find that._

 _She cleared the bedroom and the bathroom and looked out into the hallway, seeing no one in sight. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. If it were any other situation, Mirena would have been fine, she would have pulled herself up by her bootstraps and she would have hunted down whoever did this. It was different now. Now she had another life to think about. Another life that couldn't protect itself just yet. Mirena crept down the stairs after clearing the rest of the upstairs rooms and headed for the living room, trying not to allow the wood paneling to creak beneath her feet. Just as she stepped into the living room, she heard the floor behind her creak. Mirena spun, pointing the gun in the direction of the noise and firing a warning shot._

 _"Rena!" Mirena blinked a few times, realizing that she had just shot at her husband. She felt her throat begin to swell and Mirena tossed the gun aside and ran to her husband._

 _"What happened?!" He asked as he stumbled back from the force of her running into him._

 _"I...I don't...Deck.." She choked out. He held her at an arm's length and looked at her head that was still bleeding._

 _"Rena, we need to get you to a hospital."_

 _"It's just a head wound. I'm just a little shaken up, that's al- AGH." She cried out, latching onto her stomach. She felt the worst pain she could have ever imagined from inside of her. Her soul left her body as she looked down at her now bloodstained legs and realized it wasn't just her head that was bleeding._

* * *

Deckard made the long climb back up to the roof to be with the others. It was the least he could do after all that had just happened with them including the spat with Rena and Owen.

"Everything okay?" Hobbs asked, handing Deckard a beer. Deck scoffed with an ironic laugh to follow as he popped off the cap.

"Far from it. But she'll figure it out." Luke raised an eyebrow at the Englishman.

"You should go after her."

"You're mad. Off after my ex wife? My brother's current wife? That'll make things better, hm?" Shaw scoffed. Luke sighed and raised his hands up in defense.

"All I'm saying is, I saw her when she thought you died. You didn't. She's still-"

"Don't start. Alright? Rena and me did our dance. It's done." Luke clasped him on the shoulder.

"Just think about it." He said before heading off with his daughter to the table. Deckard groaned, angry with the thoughts that were forming in his head. He slammed the beer down and rolled his eyes as his thoughts got the better of himself and he found himself heading back down the stairs to go after Mirena.

She couldn't make up her mind. Mirena had no idea what her next move would be. She couldn't divorce a second Shaw brother, that was insane. She was already a joke to everyone she came into contact within this business. When they heard about her personal life, it made her seem less of a threat than she was. She leaned over the lookout bar and stared at the LA skyline thoughtfully. She had to do something about it...She couldn't just allow Owen to lie to her for a majority of their marriage. That was no way to live a life and after everything she went through with Deckard, she thought that Owen would have gotten the hint.

"I knew you'd be up here." Mirena sighed and turned to see Deck mimicking her position on the rail by resting his forearms on the bar and leaning on it.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" She laughed out sarcastically.

"One of the first places you brought me when we moved here. You said you liked the quiet." Mirena scoffed and stifled a laugh but failed. Rena held onto her stomach as it began to hurt from all her laughter. Deckard's confused face only made her laugh harder as she gasped for air.

"Out of all the things to remember, that's what you remember? Jesus." She scoffed, catching her breath again.

"I remember a lot, Rena." It was Mirena's turn to shoot him a confused look.

"What?"

"You only call me Rena when you're angry or when you're aroused." She smirked, looking him up and down.

"And by the looks of it, you aren't angry with me." Deckard rolled his eyes and hit her lightly with his hip.

"Seriously Deck, why come?"

"Because I know what's going through your head." He said, looking out over the city.

"You do?" She scoffed.

"It's the same thing that was going through your head when you ended up here before you divorced me." Mirena let out a cough and tried to clear her tightening throat. She did come up here right before the divorce. Was she that far gone on this Owen thing?

"How'd you know that?"

"Because I followed you, Mirena. I wasn't just going to let my wife run out on me without knowing where she was going. Thank God I found you up here just thinking and not on a plane to Paris." Mirena stifled a laugh and turned to look at Deck.

"You hate France."

"I bloody fucking hate France." He said laughing a bit. Mirena smiled at her ex husband and reached out, placing her hand over his own for a moment and squeezing.

"Thank you. For coming up here...for knowing me better than I know myself sometimes...even though I hate to admit that." She chuckled, about to let go of his hand but his other came around to cover hers.

"I don't know what to do. He lied to me. I fucking hate it when people lie to my face and he did it for years." She said, shaking her head and trying to hold back tears. She wasn't sad, she was frustrated.

"Is it really grounds for a divorce?" Deckard asked, not sure if he was helping or harming the situation.

"I...I don't know. Maybe? He put Dom's son in danger. He got Elena killed. He could have had both of us and your mother killed. He got that damn device together and that was the whole reason that Cipher had it in the first place." She snaked her hand back from his and ran both hands through her hair, trying to get her thoughts out.

"I can't do it again. I can't just divorce another man. Especially when the first was you. It doesn't make any fucking sense." She rationalized, sticking her tongue in her cheek.

"Don't remind me. I wish I could take that back every day." He muttered, looking from Mirena to the lights. She snapped her head his direction and looked at Deckard wide-eyed.

"What?" She asked quietly. Deck turned and stared at his ex wife, trying to find his words.

"Mirena...I regret everything about the last few months we were married...I wish I could do it all over again..." He trailed off, pushing himself from the rail and shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Mirena shook her head, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Why?!" She called after him, making him turn and cock an eyebrow at her.

"Why didn't you fight for us? I was so broken. So hurt and destroyed and I needed you. I needed you so bad Deck." She said, looking up to the sky as if someone from above was going to give her the answers.

"I..didn't know how." He said, slowly walking back to his ex wife who stood her ground, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hold me. Tell me that I was enough, that I didn't bore you, that I wasn't useless after losing the baby." Boom. There it was. Neither of them had mentioned it after the divorce. Neither had brought it up in arguments or squabbles because both of them were still hurt. They were both still bleeding from that wound.


	14. Chapter 14

"When did I ever make you feel like you were useless? You were never useless, Rena." Deckard said, not believing the words he was hearing come from her mouth.

"When you left. You left on jobs and you were never home! I was all by myself to just mull over the fact I lost my-"

"He was my baby too!" Deckard yelled, grabbing Mirena by her shoulders and frowning, frantically looking into her eyes. Mirena suppressed the urge to let tears fall and she sniffed, swallowing hard to relieve her throat of the lump that had formed there.

"He was my baby too.." Deck repeated softly, his grip on Mirena's arms loosening.

"I know." Mirena whispered, falling into Deckard. She wrapped her arms around his back, holding him closely as she rested her cheek on his chest. She bit her lip as tears threatened to fall again and she allowed them. Mirena gently wept into Deckard chest, the light kisses he pressed to the top of her head being the only comfort she felt.

"Why didn't we talk about it?" She sniffed, lifting her head from his chest to look at him.

"I didn't know what to say...if there was anything to say." He said, holding her tight.

"I was hurting...I'm still hurting. I needed you. I still need you." She whispered, resting her head on him once more to avoid his gaze. Deckard removed his lips from the top of her head and looked off into the distance, furrowing his brow at her words. He pulled back a moment, trying to look at Mirena.

"What did you say?" He was almost afraid that he had misheard her. Mirena took a deep breath and lifted her head, finding all of the courage she had left in her body to do what she was about to. Mirena snaked her hand from around Deckard's back and placed it around the back of his neck.

"Rena-" He muttered just before she pulled his lips to her own, igniting a fire inside him that never really went away.

"We shouldn't-"

"Shut up." Mirena silenced him, pushing him so the back of his knees hit the hood of the car. Mirena stood between his legs, curling her body to fit into his to match how desperately she wanted him. Deckard slowly laced his hand into her hair, tugging lightly making Mirena whimper into his mouth. Mirena slid her hands underneath his shirt, resting her fingertips on his lower stomach lightly. She smiled into his mouth when he shivered at her touch. Deck's arm came around, lifting Mirena to straddle his lap instead of standing between his legs. Her knees hit the hood of the car and she sucked her teeth momentarily as she knew bruises would form there later. Deck tugged on Mirena's hair, pulling her head back slightly to expose her neck. She frowned when he moved his lips from her own but it was replaced by a smirk as he sucked and nipped at her throat.

"Deck." She sighed happily, letting herself get lost in the moment they were having. She felt him moan into her skin and she felt goosebumps arise on her arms. Mirena began fumbling with his belt buckle only to have her hand smacked away by Deckard. She whimpered, smiling only when he lifted her off of him and spun her around, bending her over the hood of the car. The cool metal clashed with her hands as her body heated up from the contact. Mirena wavered from side to side, hoping to entice the man behind her. She felt his rough hands latch onto her hips and she braced herself against the hood with her palms, turning her head to the side to get a glimpse of Deck in her peripherals.

"Please." Mirena whined softly.

"This is cruel and unusual torture!" Mirena whimpered, doing her best to meet his thrusts faster but to no avail. Deckard smirked and released her wrist to grab a handful of her hair. Deckard pulled Mirena back and she let out a gasp and a small laugh as the hand snaked around to the front of her neck, pressing the sides lightly. She arched her back, trying to give him as much access to her as possible as his grip tightened on her hip.

She whined as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Deckard released her neck and placed his hand on her back, pushing her back to the hood of the car. She smiled, watching Deck get himself back together, earning a smirk and a chuckle from him.

"What?" She held her hand out and nodded her head back.

"C'mere" Deckard grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a long kiss there before placing it around his neck. He pulled her up to her feet, holding her to him and keeping her body up. Mirena pressed her lips to his in a sweet, searing kiss.

"I never stopped."

"Stopped what?" Mirena asked with a laugh, curious at his words. Deck groaned and rolled his eyes, knowing she was going to make him say the words.

"Loving you. I never stopped. I don't think I ever could." Mirena looked at him wide eyed. It was big of him to admit something like that. In all her years of knowing Deckard, he was never one to be vulnerable. She didn't know what to say. She had just cheated on her husband with his brother and she felt...no remorse.

"I know." She smirked as Deckard scoffed at her response. She waited for guilt to set in. That's when she would deal with it all. Whenever guilt decided to set in.

"I never stopped either." She said, tugging him back to her lips.

* * *

Mirena's eyes fluttered open and she saw an apartment that wasn't her own. Her urban brick walls were replaced with stark white and she had a moment to register where she actually was. A trail of soft kisses from her shoulder blade to the crook of her neck told her where she was. She hummed happily, turning over as the strong arm around her naked body loosened.

"You've always had horrible taste when it came to decorating." She sighed, making Deckard roll his eyes and forcefully pull her closer to him. He wrapped a hand around her thigh and pulled it over his hip, making them as close as humanly possible.

"I'm a simple man with simple needs."

"Truer words have never been said." Mirena replied leaning in to kiss Deckard but being interrupted by her phone on the nightstand. As she rolled over, exposing her bare ass from under the sheets, Deckard took a swat at it, making her yelp as she grabbed the phone. Mirena's heart sunk at the photo of Owen and her that flashed across her screen. There was no more wondering when she was going to show up. Here it was. Guilt. She took a deep breath and pressed the phone to her ear, batting away her ex husband who began to paw at her. Deckard sighed and threw the covers off of him and headed for the bathroom, giving Mirena a full view of him before he started up the shower.

"Mirena?"

"Yes?" She answered, her heart breaking a bit more at the sound of how broken Owen was.

"You didn't come home last night."

"Amazing skills of deduction." She said plainly. He deserved her attitude, sure. Did he deserve her fucking his brother? Absolutely not. But then again...neither did Deckard.

"Where are you? I'm worried." By the sound of it, he was pacing around the house and he didn't get a wink of sleep.

"I'm staying at a hotel. I needed some time alone." She fibbed, trying to ignore the look Deckard gave her from the shower.

"Mirena, I want to talk this out. This isn't how we solve problems."

"Maybe this is a problem I don't want to solve." She said blatantly, immediately regretting it when Owen sighed.

"You don't want a...divorce...do you?" Owen almost didn't want to say the word.

"Owen, I honestly have no idea what I want right now, alright? All I know is that I need time to think. Time to myself."

"Are you ever coming home?"

"Jesus Christ, Owen, Yes. I'm still extremely angry with you. I just have no idea what to do with this anger right now. I will call you when I'm headed home to get my stuff."

"Get your stuff!?" He asked confused, raising his voice a bit.

"Yes! I can't stand to look at you, let alone be in the same bed with you right now." She said as visions of the hood of her car flashed in her brain and she fought the feeling of throwing up.

"Alright...I get it. I'll...I'll give you space. I love you, Rena." Mirena didn't know what to say...so she just hung up and tossed the phone aside and held her head in her hands.

"What did I do?!" She groaned out, holding her knees to her chest. Deckard emerged from the bathroom with only a towel hanging low on his hips, water droplets stuck to his broad, scarred chest.

"Me. Repeatedly." He said going to the closet. Mirena leaned down and picked up her shoe, throwing it at his back and having it land at his ass.

"You aren't helping!" She snapped at him, making him laugh.

"What's so funny about this situation?" Mirena asked, crossing her arms and waiting on a decent answer.

"Just find it a little humorous you're back to the original model." He smirked, gesturing to himself. Mirena scoffed and laughed, forgetting her guilt for a moment.

"Funny. Shitty, but funny." She said, throwing off the sheets and searching for her clothes that were scattered across the room.

"How do I tell him?" She said, breaking the silence and looking up at Deckard who was sans shirt, buckling his belt.

"Well the way I found out was pretty effective." Mirena frowned midway through pulling her shirt over her head.

"We are not, I repeat, are not fucking in front of your brother. It gives me bad deja vu." She said with a shake, grabbing her shoe she tossed at him.

"Yeah, because I look back on that so fondly." He muttered, pulling out a grey t shirt and a jacket. Mirena sighed, tossing her shoes on the bed and snagged him by his belt loops, pulling him to her.

"Hey. We were both in a bad place. We both made mistakes." She said, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"And we both suck at communication so there's that." She added, turning back to grab her shoes, slipping them on the back of her feet.

"What's the plan?" He asked, shrugging on his jacket and getting one last look at himself in the mirror. Mirena swatted his ass and headed for the steps.

"For now? Don't get caught."

* * *

 _It was a home invasion. A regular old breaking and entering that ended terribly for both Mirena and Deckard. She must have stared into the abyss for half an hour after the doctor told her the news. Deckard held Mirena to him but tears never fell from her eyes. After about 20 minutes of her not responding to any stimuli, he had left the hospital room to get out his aggression. She was too much in shock to really respond to anything let alone her husband's attempt at consoling her._

" _Hello, love." Mirena sniffed and shook her head at the voice that came from her doorway._

" _Maggie? What are you...How did you-"_

" _Doesn't matter, now does it? It's time that we're together now, hm? A family has to stick together." Mirena's mother had been dead for years and having Maggie was refreshing. She wasn't the most mothering type but right now she was the closest thing to a mother that Mirena had. Maggie sat on the edge of her daughter-in-law's bed and grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze._

" _I am so sorry, darling girl." Mirena sniffed again, her body still in shock from earlier._

" _I just...I don't...It doesn't seem real." She whispered, glancing up at Maggie who had a sorrowful look about her._

" _I know. It shouldn't be real. It really shoul-"_

" _Mum?" Mirena looked back at the door and saw a very disheveled and confused Deckard. She noticed his hands were banged up and bruised, probably from hitting the nearest thing or person he could get his hands on._

" _Hi, Decks." She sighed, standing up and giving her son a hug. Deckard looked to Mirena with a face of utter horror. If it weren't for the circumstances, she probably would have laughed. Maggie didn't seem like the mothering type and judging by Deck's reaction, this was very out of character._

" _You didn't have to come. When I called you-" His mother silence him by placing her hand on his mouth and he shot the same odd look toward his wife._

" _We're family. We need to stick together. Especially during the bad. Now go get your wife something to drink."_

" _Maggie, I'm not thirsty.." Mirena said softly, sitting up in the hospital bed._

" _I...I just really would like to be alone right now. If that's alright?" She squeaked. Maggie frowned and grabbed her bag before kissing Mirena's forehead lightly and heading towards the door._

" _You take care of her, hm?" She confirmed with her son, giving his shoulder a squeeze before she left. Deck closed the door behind his mother and headed for the hospital bed. Mirena looked at him with big, sad, doe eyes as she made room for him on the small bed. Deck wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her into his chest where she finally allowed herself to sob._

* * *

"I don't want you coming in with me!"

"And why not?" Deckard argued.

"Because it's suspicious, you dick head." She emphasized, punching his arm as she got out of the car. Mirena slammed the door and leaned in the passenger window to point at Deckard.

"Stay. Put."

"Yeah, because his brother sitting in the car waiting for his wife to come back isn't suspicious at all!" He called after her, earning the middle finger from Mirena before she entered the stairs to her apartment. She closed the door as quietly as she could as to not alert Owen she was even there.

"Mirena?"

"God damn it." She muttered under her breath, turning to see a very unkempt Owen.

"Hey.." She trailed off, avoiding his gaze.

"I...I got out your suitcase. In case...in case you wanted it to move anything." He stuttered out.

"Thank you." She said tersely, heading for the bedroom.

"So we aren't going to talk about this at all?" He called, which she ignored.

"And you aren't going to tell me why Deck is downstairs waiting for you?" Mirena stopped folding up clothes and going through drawers to curse herself. She should have told him to park further down the road. She looked over at her messy husband who had his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned on the doorway.

"You left in your car last night Mirena. So where is it?" He asked, his gaze burning through her as she grabbed more clothes to throw into the case. She felt empty minus the rock that had formed in her throat.

"You didn't stay in a hotel last night...did you?" He asked, afraid of the answer she was going to give. Mirena snapped the case closed and zipped the luggage closed as she headed for the door.

"Owen-" His hand gripped the other side of the doorway to block her from moving any further.

"The truth, Rena." Mirena's eyes were filled with fire at his words.

"Truth. That's rich coming from you. Get out of my way." She spat, pushing by her husband and down the hall.

"Mirena, don't you walk out that door!" He yelled as she swung the front door open. Mirena sighed, her knuckles turning white at due to the grip she had on the door.

"Or what, Owen? You gonna lie to me for another four years? You disgust me." She said before slamming the door behind her, leaving a fuming, frustrated Owen.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLOT TWISTTTTTT Yo...I'm like not sorry for this chapter at all. That reunion scene with Deck is a lot more graphic on A3O so if ya wanna check that out...do it lol**


	15. Chapter 15

_Mirena was nervous and she never got nervous._

 _"I feel like an idiot!" She exclaimed while looking at herself in the mirror. The blonde next to her smacked away her hands from messing up her hair and smiled at her._

 _"You look beautiful. Just enjoy the day." She said, squeezing Mirena's shoulders. Mirena turned around and pulled at the tulle on her head._

 _"Don't you think this is a bit much, Hattie?" She shook her head at her soon to be sister and gave her a large hug._

 _"I'm so excited to have a sister." Hattie held Mirena at an arm's length._

 _"Spending childhood with only brothers was dreadfully exhausting. Never boring though." She added, letting go of Mirena and grabbing a bouquet of flowers. Mirena snagged her arm and Hattie turned back to look at the blushing bride._

 _"Thank you. I know...I know it's hard for you to be here with what we do and all.." Rena trailed off, avoiding eye contact with her MI6 sister. Hattie shrugged._

 _"It's for you. It's not for Decks." She winked as she handed over Mirena's bouquet._

 _"Come on, let's not waste the only day it isn't grey on being inside, hm?" She pressed, pushing Mirena out to the sunny London garden where the intimate ceremony was being held. Hattie gave her a small, encouraging squeeze on her upper arm before heading down the aisle first. Mirena was shielded by a pillar just outside the small historic house. This wasn't her idea. Mirena wanted to go back to the Maldives and elope but once Deckard mentioned it to his mother, all hope of something lowkey was gone. Maggie insisted upon the dress, the venue, the wedding itself and that Deckard's siblings attended no matter how bad the ties were. Rather than piss off her in-law, Mirena decided it best to just do as Maggie said._

 _When she stepped out from the porch to the aisle, Deckard couldn't help but smile slightly. He wanted nothing to do with a big wedding either but he was glad his mother convinced Mirena to have one...not that he would ever admit that to her. She was a vision in white and Deckard couldn't take his eyes off her._

 _"Stop staring. I feel ridiculous." Mirena muttered once she reached him, making him smirk and chuckle to himself._

 _"You feel ridiculous? I'm the one who looks like a bloody waiter." He mumbled back, making his bride laugh. He loved that laugh. He was going to be able to listen to that laugh for the rest of his life._

* * *

"He knows." Mirena said as Deckard sped down the road back to his place in the city.

"He doesn't know. Owen is an inept-"

"He asked me where my car was. He saw you downstairs. Trust me, he knows." She scoffed, playing with the frayed part of her ripped jeans just to give her hands something to do.

"Well...fine. Good." She rolled her eyes and smacked his chest as his reply.

"Good? That's it? How do you not feel guilty? Like at all?" She pestered.

"Because, Rena, I haven't done anything wrong." Her mouth fell open at his words and her hands went to her temples.

"I- What?! Do you hear yourself right now?!"

"The way I see it, an eye for an eye." He shrugged, swerving in and out of traffic as he changed lanes.

"Me being the eye." Mirena scoffed, allowing her hands to fall from her temples to her lap.

"Look, I cheated first. I know that, you know that. So, you were right to give it right back to me. I still can't get over it was with my brother but now, me and him are even." He said, starting the argument up again.

"I'm sorry what was that middle part? I was what?" Mirena pressed, wanting to hear him say it again.

"Christ. You were right. I'm not gonna fucking say it again." Deckard grumbled, pulling into his parking spot at his complex.

"To be completely honest," He said as he pulled her things from the car for her.

"I'm surprised you didn't hunt her down when you found out." Mirena scoffed and reached out to grab Deckard's chin, shaking his head slightly.

"Trust me. You aren't the only one. Russian bitch is lucky she isn't in the ground." Mirena's words like venom dripping from her mouth. If there was one thing she wanted most in the world, it was to go one on one with that Russian strumpet Deckard had slept with. Deck pulled Mirena in under his arm and pressed a kiss to her forehead as they walked in.

"I know, love."

* * *

 _Mirena loved the snow. She was of Ukrainian ancestry so any time she could get in the cold and the snow, she jumped at the opportunity. When Deckard suggested a cabin in the woods in Norway for their honeymoon, Mirena was ecstatic._

 _"You're distracting me." Mirena scolded as a cold nose nuzzled her neck. Mirena let out a sigh as Deckard began peppering her neck with slow, soft kisses. As she exhaled, Mirena pressed down on the trigger, firing the shot out and hitting her target in the neck just as he stepped onto the balcony of the small cottage._

 _"Obviously, not well enough." Deckard smirked, taking the gun from his wife. They wouldn't be them if it wasn't a working vacation. Mirena adjusted her ear muffs and grabbed the over shoulder back she tossed next to the snow covered tree stump when they arrived._

 _"There's not enough distraction in the world to pull my focus away from a job, my love." She teased, snagging his chin and pulling him down for a long kiss before they started back up the hill to their cabin...Well to Mr and Mrs Baker's cabin._

 _"Is that so?" Deckard challenged and Mirena placed a finger up at her new husband's mischievous face._

 _"Deckard...no..." She drew out, backing up slowly as her husband got an animalistic glint in his eye._

 _"I'll give you a head start, love." He said, adjusting his gloves and stopping his approach._

 _"Deck..."_

 _"Ten seconds. That's it. "_

 _"Deckard, no!" She squealed and she became giddy like she was a school girl again. Mirena darted up the snowy hill as fast as she could to reach the cabin before Deckard did. Once inside, she tossed the bag next to the door and kicked off her boots before hanging up her coat and muffs, leaving her in a henley and leggings. She still had a few seconds to hide from him so her eyes darted around the room. She rounded the corner to the pantry only to be pulled back by her waist._

 _"No!" She giggled as Deckard started pawing at her. He was a quick son of a bitch, she'll give him that._

 _"I'll show you a distraction." He growled into her ear, nipping at her earlobe and slipping his hand under her waist band. Mirena reached back, holding his head to her neck as he kissed along her jawline._

 _"Mmmm, let's make a night of it." She said as she slipped from his hands to the kitchen. Deckard let out a frustrated groan and rubbed the back of his neck. Mirena pouted at him and returned to her husband, resting her fingertips on his chiseled stomach._

 _"Come on, it'll be fun. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves." She purred, pushing herself up to her toes to kiss him lightly._

 _"I was trying to enjoy myself but then my wife pulled away from my advances."_

 _"Oh boo." Mirena said, rolling her eyes and turning away from Deckard to head back into the kitchen._

 _"Go get some firewood for the fireplace, put a blanket in front of it, I'll start dinner, pour some wine, light some candles, and I will let you have your way with me." She teased, pulling out chicken from the fridge to start dinner. She felt Deckard grip her hips from behind and pull her flush against his pelvis._

 _"Have my way, hm?"_

 _"Yes, anything you want, but not until you get wood for that fire!" She laughed, shoving him off. Deckard snagged her hand and placed it over his already swollen cock._

 _"I already have the wood." Mirena snorted and shoved him backwards as her face flushed red._

 _"You are so embarrassing." She laughed, watching Deck leave out the back door to get firewood like she instructed._

* * *

Mirena tossed her stuff on the couch in a huff and laid down, stretching herself out like a cat.

"Rena, you aren't sleeping out here." She sat up and looked to Deckard with a frown.

"Deck, I can't just sleep with you. It's not morally sound."

"Didn't have a problem with it last night." He said, heading for the bar.

"Yes, well, a lapse of judgment on my part." Deck let out a sarcastic laugh as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Lapse of judgment?! Just like you, Mirena, to not make up your fucking mind." Mirena stood up quickly and placed her hands on her hips.

"Just like Deckard to always pick a fight out of nothing! I mean, Jesus Christ, I love you. I have always fucking loved you, Deck. It's just all complicated as shit right now." She yelled back at him. She hated how calm he was when they argued. He always looked so smug and reserved so she always felt like the crazy one.

"And who's fault is that?" He countered, gesturing with his glass.

"I know its mine! Alright? I know I did this to myself, I'm big enough to admit that!" She said, gesturing to herself.

"All I wanted was to hurt you as bad as I hurt. I wanted to take it up a notch and you know what? Fucking sue me that I actually let myself believe the fantasy for a bit. I love Owen, I do. Is that what you want me to say? I love Owen. But I am in love with you, Decks. Why? I have no fucking clue, because you are the most insufferable, irritating, pompous-"

"Dick! Yeah, you've made your point before, Rena. You aren't a bloody cakewalk either, you know that?!" Deckard yelled back, setting his glass down on the bar and squaring up to his small ex.

"You are so infuriating and wildly annoying!" She smacked him across the face, infuriated with him like she had been all the other times before.

"You egotistical maniac." She spat, going for his face again only to have her wrist caught by his hand.

"Let me go." She said as she struggled in his grasp. The two stared at one another for several seconds, rage fueling and filling both of them. Mirena saw Deckard glance from her eyes to her lips momentarily and her heart filled up with something other than rage.

"Oh fuck." She sighed, knowing what was coming next. Just as her words left her mouth, Deckard pulled her to him, smashing his mouth on top of hers in a series of hot, angry kisses. They were both back to square one, somewhere that neither of them had ever left in the first place all those years ago.

"Why...do we always end up like this?" Mirena asked, thinking out loud as she held one palm to her forehead and the other grasped the sheet to her naked body. Deckard was already a few pages deep into a new assignment on his laptop, his glasses on his face and a cup of coffee on his night stand.

"It's how we are. It's how we've always been." He said, never looking away from his screen. Mirena scoffed and turned her head back to the ceiling before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, holy shit. You're right..." She said covering her mouth with her hands, stifling a laugh then turning to Deckard.

"Do you remember the day we met?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"How could I forget? I was only worth 400,000. Depressing to think about, love." He said, shaking his head at the thought. Mirena chuckled, lazily tracing shapes on Deckard's forearm.

"Oh, please. I'm sure you're worth more now. Actually," She said as a lightbulb went off in her head. She reached down on her side of the bed and pulled her laptop up from the ground.

"What? Rena what are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you're worth more dead or alive." She teased, making Deckard shut her laptop and toss it to the end of the bed.

"Not funny." He chastised, turning back to his work. Mirena leaned over and picked up her phone from the nightstand and punched in a series of numbers, making Deckard raise an eyebrow. Mirena pulled off the throw blanket at the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around her naked body.

"Where are you going?" He asked, pulling his glasses from his face.

"Getting a lawyer." She answered, shutting the bathroom door and pressing the phone to her ear.

* * *

Mirena sat in the small LA cafe sipping her ice coffee very slowly. She had intended to be there for only a short time but she didn't expect Owen to be so late. She had sent the papers to him weeks ago and he had just returned her texts yesterday. She immediately perked up when she saw him walk into the cafe. He looked good considering the circumstances. Mirena always found Owen attractive, it's what made her believe her own fantasy. While Owen was objectively the better-looking brother, Mirena had a hard time admitting to herself that Deckard was the only one for her. She went to stand up only to have Owen place his hand up to indicate her to stop.

"Thank you... for answering my text and coming to meet me." Mirena said quietly, trying to break the deafening silence. Owen took his sunglasses off and tossed his papers onto the table.

"I need answers, Rena. I need answers before I sign anything." He said, crossing his arms. Mirena nodded, folding her hands on the table.

"That's..understandable." She said, waiting for his questions but fearing what he was going to ask her.

"Divorce? Not separation?" Mirena shook her head, confirming that she wanted ties completely cut.

"Owen...I don't...I can't do this. You blatantly lied to my face for the entirety of our marriage. It's sound ground for divorce." She said with a sigh, trying to gauge his reaction. He nodded, avoiding her eyes.

"And this is something we can't move pass?" He asked, looking down at his hands.

"I could have died, Owen. Your brother could have died. Your mother? Not to mention Dominic's fucking son. His infant son was put in danger because of something I was vehemently against. I told you I wasn't on board and you know what? You did It anyway."

"Is this because I don't fight back?" He asked, finally connecting his eyes with hers. Mirena's heart broke into a million pieces at the shell of a man in front of her.

"What..What are you even talk-"

"Deckard and you fought constantly. The both of you were at it like angry dogs all of the time. Did you want me to fight? Do you want me to fight?"

"What?" Mirena asked, shaking her head and holding her hands up.

"No, That's not- That isn't what this is. This isn't about Deckard."

"Isn't it though? I saw how broken you were when he left you alone. I was there when he wasn't. I stayed." Mirena reached out and Held Owen's hand in her own.

"I know. I know you did and I will be thankful for that every day of my life. I-" Owen pulled his hand back from hers and licked his lips, trying to find the words.

"Did you ever love me?" Her heart smashed into a million pieces at his words.

"Of course I love you, Owen. I will always love you for so many things..for being so many things for me. But I'm..."

"In love with him.." Owen finished, shaking his head at how stupid he was.

"I'm surprised I fooled myself for so long. I just...I wanted him to hurt like I hurt. But...The two of you fucked my trust. You both fucked my trust. You both fucked it right in the ass but what I've done is debatably worse."

"Yeah." Owen scoffed and Mirena held up a finger.

"I said debatably. I didn't put the lives of other people in danger." She snapped.

"You just gambled with my feelings." Mirena was over this conversation. She leaned back in her chair with a scoff.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Owen. Fuck off, honestly." Owen pushed himself from the table and snagged the divorce papers, scratching his name across the pages quickly and sloppily before turning his back on Mirena to head out the door.

"Owen!" She called, regretting her words and her anger at him.

"Get fucked, Rena." He called back bitterly, slamming the door behind him. She let out a huff and clicked her tongue.

"Alright...I deserved that." She said out loud to herself, torn away from the sight of the signed papers by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She groaned loudly at the sight of Maggie's name flashing across her screen and hit the voicemail button. She didn't have time to talk to her mother in law about her wishy-washy nature. She had a long way to go before she made any other big decisions about her life. She shoved the phone back into her pocket and headed out, snagging the papers as she went.

"Jesus Christ!" Rena exclaimed pulling her phone from her pocket and answering the incessant ringing.

"What?"

"My mother has been calling you."

"You think I don't know that?" She said, backing up out of her parking spot and heading down the road back to Deckard's place.

"She's insistent."

"I am aware, Deck. Forgive me if I don't feel very up to talking to my mother in law about divorcing her second son for the first because I can't seem to make up my fucking mind." She laughed out ironically.

"Just call her back before she hops on a plane and ends up at my front door." Deckard said insistently. Mirena laughed and nodded as she came to a red light.

"I will call her, I promise. Eventually..." She trailed off.

"Did he sign?" Deckard asked, curious if his brother was ready to throw away all his years with Mirena. Deck knew that this meant his relationship with his brother was going to be even more strained than the one with his sister.

"Every last page. I am officially back on the market." She teased, pulling into the complex where his flat was.

"Watch it." He warned. Deckard wasn't going to admit it out loud due to Mirena's tendency to tease and pester but he was ready to start over with her. Despite their fights, despite the yelling and the angry words, he loved Mirena. He loved her ever since that sunny day in the hotel bar during Carnival.


	16. Chapter 16

Mirena stared at the phone sitting on the coffee table in front of her for what seemed like hours. She promised herself that if Mags called again, she would pick it up and talk to her. The problem was since she had made that promise to herself, the phone had rung exactly six times and exactly six times she failed to pick it up.

"Bloody hell, Rena." Mirena turned towards Deckard who was watching the entire thing unfold from the kitchen.

"What? It's...complicated." Deckard rolled his eyes and brought her a mug of French press, placing a kiss to the side of her head.

"I know. I know, love." He said with apologetic eyes that turned cold almost as quick as they came to rest on his face.

"But if you don't call her now, I'm gonna ship you off to her front door." He said aggressively before heading upstairs to his office space. Mirena flipped his back off as he went and shook her head. She glanced at the phone again and groaned before reaching for it. She didn't have enough time to hang up or regret her decision because Magdalene Shaw picked up on the first ring.

" _Why is it so fuckin' bloody hard to pick up a phone?"_

"Lovely to hear your voice too, Mags." Mirena said unenthusiastically, grabbing her mug and heading out on the balcony.

" _Now, 'was this I 'ear about you and Owen?"_

"We're getting a divorce," Mirena said, matter-of-fact and ready to roll with the punches.

" _For the love...Are you tryna kill your poor mother-in-law in prison? Eh?"_

"No, Maggie, I'm not- Wait. What? Prison?" Mirena choked, setting her mug down on the patio table.

"Maggie...How did you get a phone in prison?" She inquired, turning her back to the railing and leaning up against it.

" _Don't you want to know what it is I did, ducky?"_ Mirena chuckled, crossing her arms and looking up at the greying sky.

"No thanks. I rather like plausible deniability. Does Deck know?" She asked, grabbing the mug and heading inside as the sky became darker.

" _No, he doesn't But that's what you're for right? Least you could do after tearing my boys apart."_

"Maggie, that isn't fair," Mirena said, padding up the steps to Deckard's bedroom.

" _I 'fink it's more than fair. I have a hard enough time with Hattie talking to the family, I didn't need my boys fighting too."_

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think they're gonna be fine. It's just me Owen is mad at." She said, looking through the blinds down at the bustling city.

" _Good thing you'll have a change of pace soon. You all need a break from one another."_ Mirena frowned at the sound of Magdalene's voice.

"What are you talking about?"

" _The move. To London."_ She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Mirena's jaw tightened as she tried to process what was happening.

"What?"

" _Oh..Decks didn't mention it yet? He's making a move back to London. Within the monf' I 'fink he said."_ Mirena pinched the bridge of her nose and tried her best to relax before she had to speak to the man down the hall.

"Probably just forgot. Like how you forgot to mention you're in prison." She mumbled, poking her head down the hall to make sure he was staying put in his office.

"But don't worry, I'll make sure he knows. Goodbye Maggie."

" _Mirena,"_ The sound of her name halted her finger hovering over the end call button and prompted her to put the phone back to her ear.

"Yes?"

" _I love you._ " Mirena rolled her eyes and stifled a frustrated growl as she battled with herself. It was like pulling teeth.

"I love you too, mom." She said through gritted teeth before ending the call and letting out a loud, frustrated groan. The sound of Deckard chuckling in the other room set her emotions aflame.

"I take it you spoke with my mother, then?" He smirked, not tearing his eyes away from the computer screen. Mirena leaned in the doorway, tongue in cheek.

"I did. We had a lovely conversation actually," She said. Deckard turned in his chair, not liking her tone. Judging by it, something had happened or he had done something wrong.

"You say that but it really sounds like you don't mean it."

"Oh no, it was lovely. She asked me how I was doing, told me you're planning on moving back to London and...hmm what was that last thing..oh, that's right, she's currently incarcerated." Deckard shook his head to process her words and raised his hand, signaling her to stop.

"Wait, how did she manage a cellphone in prison?" Mirena reached down for the boot that sat near the door and hurdled it towards Deckard, who caught it.

"That's your first reaction!? Not, hmm, maybe I should have told Mirena about moving before she made my brother sign divorce papers?" She asked incredulously before she rubbed her face with her hands. Deckard stood, crossing his arms over his broad chest and looking down at Mirena pointedly.

"Was that all it was going to take? A change of scenery was going to make you leave again?" Mirena scoffed and placed her hands on her hips, taking a step forward in a power stance.

"Don't say that like I'm the one who left the first time."

"Don't go all Mother Teresa on me, we both know-"

"We both know that it was our collective dick-headedness that got us here. Don't you go pinning that all on me." She said, prodding him in the chest. Deckard sighed and held his hands up in defense.

"You're right. You're right, alright? I didn't think that when I put the down payment on the house that I'd even have to think about consulting anyone, especially you." He reasoned, making Mirena's body language softened.

"That's fair." She said quietly, understanding why but still trying to wrap her head around picking up all of her life and moving to London.

"I didn't even think you would want to go," Deck said, pressing his lips together.

"What even makes you think I want to go?" Mirena smirked. Deckard pointed back behind her to the hallway.

"The way you came in here and ripped me a new asshole. That's what." Mirena smiled down at her feet and took a few steps forward towards Deck.

"Alright..maybe I do..want to go." She said, earning that signature Shaw smirk.

"Is that so?" He jested, gripping her hips as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Shut up." She sighed, pulling him to her by the nape of his neck.

* * *

Mirena sighed at all of the boxes around her. Never in a million years did she think she'd be back here, picking up after Deckard and cleaning up the house. This time, it was to move. It was about time, though. When they were married, she made him move all the way out to LA when they first started working so it was only fitting that now they were...whatever they were, she move back to his home.

It was everything she had expected of Deckard. It was a four-floor walk-up with a built-in garage underneath and paned glass enclosing most of the walls. It wasn't her favorite, he knew how she felt about glasshouses in general, they made her feel vulnerable. She had to give it to him though, the view was spectacular from every angle of the house...when it wasn't fucking raining that is. Every time she looked outside the sky was grey and gloomy. That's why she hated England.

"Has it ever been sunny here? Like ever?" She called as Deckard came down the stairs with an empty box and tossed it towards the front door with the others.

"You love the rain." He countered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he passed by her to get to the kitchen items.

"Loving rain and being consumed by it and an ungodly amount of gray is a completely other thing. Speaking of!" She snapped, pulling out two pillows she had found to go in the living room.

"I was thinking light gray on top of the dark gray...what do you think?" She asked sarcastically as Deckard chuckled at her teasing of the monotonous colors.

"I will get more than six shades of gray in here, Deckard Shaw, mark my words." She threatened, throwing the pillow in his direction, having it land on the back of his head before falling to the dark wood flooring. Deck sighed, bracing himself on the kitchen island before turning around to face Mirena.

"You are about to start a game you aren't going to want to finish, Rena." He threatened, making Mirena perk up at his words. She was so sick of unpacking all of these boxes, she could use a little exercise.

"Oh...I'm not?" She questioned, rising from her criss-cross position on the floor. Deckard had turned back to the box labeled "Pans and such" so he couldn't see the wicked smile Mirena had on her face. She wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her palms on his chest as she trailed kisses down his spine, finally making Deckard look up from the box.

"Rena, we'll be unpacking for months if you keep this up." He warned as her hands slipped from his chest to snake under his henley which was her half-assed attempt at getting his shirt off. Deck sighed and turned around to face Mirena, his hands on his hips as he looked down at her accusingly.

"You're sure about this?" He questioned and the small woman nodded quickly, her bottom lip not captured between her teeth. Deck rolled his eyes before he peeled off his shirt and tossed it to the couch. Mirena let out a gleeful squeal as he scooped her up onto his hips and placed her down atop the island.

"Mmm, I love unpacking." She sighed out as Deck began attacking her neck with kisses.

* * *

" _Shit, shit, shit" Mirena swore as the door clicked open and she heard Deck's heavy footsteps approach the den._

" _Rena, what the bloody fuck are with all the boxes out front- Jesus Christ." He said, dropping his bag and taking in the sight of the room. Mirena was barely finished hanging up stockings but other than that, she had turned the house into a wonderland...minus the lights that she still had to convince Deckard to hang._

" _Oh, you hate it." She frowned as she watched him inspect everything from the tree to the decorative lights strung about._

" _I don't hate it, love. It just...seems silly is all." Mirena frowned as he approached, and snaked her hands around his neck._

" _You mean pointless." She said, reading the Englishman like a book. Deck looked at her sheepishly and nodded before rubbing his face._

" _What's the point with both of us running off. You know our busy time is the holiday season." He reasoned and Mirena groaned. He was right but she craved normalcy...well...some parts of it anyways._

" _But...if this is what it takes to make you happy then I suppose the tree is a nice touch." He complimented before leaning down to kiss her softly._

" _But I'm not hanging any bloody lights outside." He said sternly as he pulled away. Rena scoffed and placed her hands on her hips._

" _Give me one good reason why not!" She called as he grabbed his bag from the floor._

" _It's fucking demented to hang Christmas lights up on a palm tree and even more demented to do it when it's 85 degrees outside." He said as he headed up the steps to the bedroom._

" _That's...a decent reason. Shit!" She swore, defeated._

* * *

Mirena ran her hand over Deck's bare chest, lazily tracing shapes and enjoying the warmth and contact from him. Their escapade had landed them from the island to the dining table and finally to the floor in front of the fireplace. Somewhere between switching locations, Deck had managed to snag a few throw blankets from one of the boxes to save their asses from the cold wood flooring.

"You know what would look spectacular over the fireplace? Stockings...and a nativity." She said with a grin, lifting her head to see Deck still had his eyes closed and an arm behind his head.

"When Christmas comes, you can do whatever your heart desires." He said, his thumb running circles around her bare shoulder.

"You're kidding. When did you become Mr. Christmas?" She scoffed before snuggling closer to him.

"When we started living somewhere that's actually cold during Christmas." Mirena chuckled and settled back into his warmth, allowing herself to relax and maybe fall asleep.

"You tell Mr Nobody about your transfer overseas?" Deck asked as Miena felt herself falling asleep.

"Right..Well, actually, I have re-enlisted myself for mercenary work as of last Thursday? Two Thursdays ago?" Deck sat up quickly, bringing Mirena up with him.

"When were you going to mention that?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Probably around the same time I was going to mention putting Mr. Nobody on my blocked caller list. I've always hated working for the government, you know that." She said before countering his bickering with her own.

"Isn't this all too similar to doing whatever it is you do with your damn black market scans and international drug whatever."

"The fate of the world is in my hands with my work." Mirena scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, get off your high horse with that crap. If I hear you talk about how you saved the world one more time, I'll blow my brains out. You act as if I wasn't even there!" She threatened.

"Look, I'm glad you're getting back into your work...just..be careful, it's all I'm saying." He said, pressing a kiss to her temple in hopes it would make her scowl go away but he knew better.

"I know more than you." She said, taking the blanket and wrapping around her fully before getting up to go to the bedroom.

"What?" Deck yelled, confused by her statement.

"I said what I said!" She called down the steps as she rounded the corner to the bedroom, slamming the door so hard it echoed throughout the home.


	17. Chapter 17

Mirena set her glass of wine on the edge is the tub and sank deeper into the bubbles. The steam helped her relax a bit and not think about Deck trying to control her choices. She knew better though. She knew he was just concerned but he had a very aggressive way of showing it. It's probably the reason the sex was so great. She smiled as the thought of him lightly putting a hand on her throat while he pushed her bareback into a wall crossed her mind.

"Rena?" Came Deckard's voice from the other side of the door. She sighed and picked up the glass, holding it close to her chest after taking a long sip.

"What?" She called back, carefully turning the faucet on and off with her foot, focusing on that and only that as the door creaked open.

"You got a minute?" She remained silent, a playful smirk about her lips due to her naughty thoughts of how her nails dug into his back when he pushed himself into her.

"By the looks of it you've forgiven me." He surmised, folding his arms over his broad chest and leaning up against the sink.

"A bold assumption. Hardly." She chuckled, leering at him after caving.

"I know you mean well. But you know I've been able to take care of myself long before we were ever together. As I said, I'm a big girl." She said, setting the glass back down. Deck pushed himself up off the sink and leaned over his ex-wife to press his lips to hers, snagging the glass from her hand, making her pout.

"Refill?" He asked, shaking the liquid around as he stole her towel from the rack and left the bathroom.

"Red, please!" She called, biting at her thumbnail and smiling as thoughts of Deckard swarmed her mind. He was back within the next five minutes with a full glass and the towel still in hand. She watched as he set down the glass on the sink and held out the towel on either end, prompting her to stand as he wrapped it around her.

"Where was this thoughtfulness all those years ago?" She teased as he nuzzled into her neck to press a few kisses on her bare shoulder as his hand came around her front with the glass.

"Don't get comfortable." He all but growled before swatting at her ass, making her yelp in surprise. She chuckled, following him out to the bedroom, setting her glass on the top of the dresser as she searched for her satin nightie.

"When are we going to see your mother?" She questioned as Deckard peeled off his shirt and tossed it into the hamper.

"You really want to talk about that right now?" He asked, watching her drop the towel and toss her black gown over her head. She chuckled again, grabbing her glass and swirling it around before taking a sip and approaching Deckard who pulled out his belt and took off his jeans.

"Well, we can't talk about it after. I plan on getting fucked to sleep." She smirked devilishly, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him down to her level for a lingering kiss. Deck held her up with one arm, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her closer before he nodded in the direction of the bed. Mirena winked, downing her last bit of wine before setting it on her end table while Deckard tied his pajama pant strings tight.

"Probably see her around 10ish tomorrow. She's been aching to see both of us as far as I know." He groaned as he pulled the sheets back and covered Mirena with his body.

"Well, I have a completely different ache that needs to be tended to."

"That so?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow before disappearing under the sheets and between her legs.

* * *

"Oh, Christ.." Rena groaned, turning her head from the glass as Maggie walked through. She could feel Deckard tense beside her as he scoffed.

"Oh, come on! Is that really necessary? She's 71 years old! What's a matter with you lot?" He called, looking from CO to CO as Mirena placed a hand on his thigh to calm him, patting gently.

"Sir, the prisoner will only be allowed more leniency when she proves to be less of a security risk." the female CO stated, making Mirena chuckle as she reached for the phone and put it between her and Deck's heads.

"If someone leaves a back door open, it's a bit daft not to try and use it," Magdalena said, making her son groan.

"What's daft is paying one of 'em to leave it open but not paying 'em enough to keep their mouth shut."

"Oh, pish posh. I didn't know you were coming, Ducky!" She exclaimed, beaming at the woman next to her son.

"You look good, mom, red is definitely your color." Mirena winked, making Maggie roll her eyes.

"If you can't break out of a shitty prison like this, then you are seriously slipping up mum." Deck added.

"You cheeky bugger. Speaking of breaking out, where's my birthday cake?" She pressed her eldest son.

"Oh which one would be that? The one with the file in it or the one with the C4?" Mirena scoffed.

"Listen," Deck said, rolling his eyes at his ex-wife.

"If you want out of here, just say the word, I'll handle it." He said. Mirena coughed intentionally and raised her eyebrows at him, surprised at his notion.

" **We'll** handle it." He corrected.

"Oh Decks, I'm just having a bit of fun really. Being banged up doesn't bother me. I quite enjoy the peace and quiet. You know, nice walk, a bit of reading, loads of sudoku. It's like being retired. I love it!" Mirena saw Deck smile out of the corner of her eye and she gave his thigh another squeeze.

"Have you spoken with your sister?" _There it was._ Deckard groaned and Mirena clicked her tongue, knowing it was bound to come up sooner or later.

"I'll give you three guesses on that one," Rena said, looking at Deckard pointedly.

"Gimme your hand," Mags commanded, reaching for her son's hand that he reluctantly gave up.

"You and your sister used to be inseparable. What happened Decks, what happened between you two? I remember you, Owen and Hattie playing out in the backyard. Your little games, your little grifts, you used to give them little code names. Oh! What was that one..." Deckard sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The Keith Moon." He all but groaned. Mirena chuckled, remembering it herself from when Hattie reminisced about their respective childhoods.

"I remember Hattie telling me about that, because of the explosive-"

"Percussion and permanent ear damage." Deckard finished for her, making Mags chuckle.

"That's my boy."

"No wonder we left the family business." He said, sticking his finger in his ear as if to clear it.

"She loves you, you know. All you've got to do is pick up the phone, Decks...Look at me, you're her big bruva' she looks up to you." Mags said with sad eyes, prompting Mirena to knock her leg into Deck's to respond.

"She used to."

"Well...One day, I hope I walk through that door and see the three of you sitting there...maybe with a grandbaby or two." She pleaded, winking at Mirena when she finished. Mirena smiled sadly at her mother-in-law and averted her eyes to her lap. It had been a long time since then and the idea of having or at least trying to have another child never even crossed her mind.

"How long you got left?" She asked, adjusting in her seat.

"Two with good behavior." Mirena scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So what? Four?" Mags nodded, making Mirena chuckle.

"Figures."

"Time's up!" Called the CO, causing the group to look up at the woman.

"Behave yourself." Deckard winked.

"Will do, love you darling, ducky." She said, kissing the air towards the other side of the glass where they both sat. They said their goodbyes as they watched her leave, somehow managing to get out of her cuffs.

"She will never cease to amaze me." Rena said as she stood and allowed Deckard to help her shrug into her beige peacoat.

"That makes the two of us." He muttered, snagging her hand and pressing a chaste kiss to the back of it as they walked out of the correctional facility.

"Any plans for the rest of the day?" She asked, slinging her purse over her shoulder as the gates opened to the parking lot.

"Nothing in particular, what did you have in mind?" He asked, his signature smirk playing about his lips as he unlocked the car and pulled open the passenger door for her.

"Well, now that you mention it..." She smiled, pulling at his coat lapel to bring his mouth to hers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shaw." Her lips ghosted over his as the annoying voice rang out and Mirena allowed her head to fall to Deckard's chest in annoyance.

"Whatever you're selling, we aren't buying," Deck said, taking command of the situation.

"How do you know if I'm selling something...or who I am?" Rena lifted her head and leaned up against the car, crossing her arms over her chest and looking to the suit that approached them.

"CIA."

"How can you-"

"Sunglasses, cloudy day, sensible shoes." She said, pointing out the obvious while Deckard rounded the car to the driver's side.

"Uh okay well these are..I mean I have fallen arches, I don't have a lot of choice in- Ya know what? Nevermind. Anyway, I'm Agent Lowe and I need to talk to you about-"

"How did you find me?" Deckard all but barked at the man who took a step back.

"I got a tip from an acquaintance of yours." Deckard's eyes went to Mirena and she shook her head exasperated.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Don't look at me like that!" She said sternly.

"It was actually Mr. Nobody." Mirena groaned and stamped her foot like a child at the sound.

"That son of a bitch." She grumbled.

"Mr. Nobody...hmph...I got a little joke for you Lowe, what do CIA operatives and baseballs have in common?" Mirena rolled her eyes at Deckard's antics, ready to get on the road back home to continue her nesting.

"People cheer when you hit them with bats?"

"No. They are too things that I don't give a toss about. Rena, let's go." Mirena smiled and crouched into the passenger seat. Mirena turned, buckling her seat when the sound of something hitting the windshield made her jump. She looked from the agent's hand to the photo he had pressed to the glass. Mirena's hand immediately went to Deckard's as she stared at the picture of her sister in law.

"Alright, out." She commanded, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car again. She reached out and motioned for the agent to give her the photo as she slid to the hood of the car to rest on.

"What's Hattie have to do with this?"

"Weapon she stole isn't anything like we've ever seen-" Mirena handed the picture to Deck and scoffed.

"Hattie? Steal? You're having a laugh." Mirena said, furrowing her brow at her own words. She had to get out of London for a while, the locals were starting to get to her.

"What is it?" Deck asked, handing the photo back.

"It's a programmable disease that can target any DNA sequence with a 100% mortality rate inside 72 hours. If MI6 finds her.."

"They're gonna treat her like a traitor." Mirena surmised, prompting Lowe to point at her.

"Exactly. But if you two help us find her and bring us the virus, we'll grant her immunity. We've set up a black site, here in London, you've got everything you could ever need at your disposal and we're bringing in an asset from the states to assist." Mirena scoffed and pointed to herself.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Mirena asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't need anybody-" Rena cleared her throat and Deck looked back at her with a death stare as he corrected himself.

" **We** don't need anybody."

"Maybe not. I know how you both like to...uh keep it in the family. Especially you, Mirena." Lowe said, causing Mirena to slide across the hood and grip the man's neck.

"What was that?" She whispered, holding tightly onto his windpipe.

"Just a joke...just a joke.." He coughed out, making her release him.

"But you two are going to need all the help you can get on this." He coughed out. Mirena rolled her eyes and nodded in Lowe's direction.

"Get whatever we need from him before it starts to rain again." She commanded Deck before getting back into the car.

* * *

Mirena tucked her turtleneck into her jeans and pulled the laces on her boots tight. She had to cancel a job for this so Hattie was going to get an earful once this was over and done with.

"Please tell me you aren't wearing that." Rena looked up from her boot and saw Deckard in a similar shirt, making her laugh as she snagged the McLaren keys from the hook.

"Well I'm not changing. Sorry, love." She mocked as she shrugged into her peacoat and tossed Deckard his. He caught it, a frown still on his face from seeing how similarly they were dressed.

"Every time." He grumbled, pulling on his jacket and following Mirena out the door.

The facility was big, tucked away inside a skyscraper that was a front for law offices and stockbrokers. Mirena could have sworn she felt her ears pop as the elevator climbed to the 23rd floor. She hated this building and she hated how she felt inside of it. Glass walls everywhere. She felt so vulnerable...so exposed. Deckard took note of the surroundings and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in to kiss the top of her head. Mirena pulled back after a moment and stood her ground as they were ushered into a glass box with a steel table in the middle of it.

"I'm a hard bitch..I'm a hard bitch.." She mumbled as her eyes traveled all over the room which only stressed her out more.

"I know how you feel, love, just-"

"Woah! I don't want any part of- This fucking guy!?" Deck was cut off and Mirena's head shot up and looked over to the other side of the box where the large Samoan man stood that she hadn't seen in a little over a year.

"No fucking way!" Deck and Luke yelled at the same time. Mirena rolled her eyes and knocked on the glass with her fist.

"I'm not working with this guy, been there done that. Her, however, I will gladly set time aside for." Luke winked at Mirena, making her smile softly.

"Please, anytime he gets involved in anything, you can kiss goodbye any finesse because She-Hulk here, only knows how to smash." Deckard insulted. Mirena crossed her arms and leaned up against one of the walls, lightly knocking the back of her head into it repeatedly. These men were insufferable when put together.

"I sure do, maybe that's the reason you lost Mirena in the first place? Mr. Arson, here, only knows how to blow shit up. Like his marriage."

"And the fact is, this guy is a real asshole!" They screamed in sync.

"Are you both done? Can I get out of here before these two blow this box up with all their hot air? Please? If I have to be involved in this Goddamn pissing contest for another second, I will shoot myself." Mirena groaned, glancing between the two neanderthals that wanted to kill one another.

"Oh come on Rena, you know you missed me," Luke said with a killer smile and a wink, making her chuckle and Deckard pull her back towards him by her waist.

"Would you stop bringing my wife into this?"

"Ex-wife" Luke and Mirena said at the same time earning Rena a dirty look from Deckard.

"Are you finished blubbering? You sound like a giant tattooed baby."

"Ya know what, I'm not listening to this horseshit, I got a job to do. Tell your mom I said hi, oh, wait, I'll actually do it myself." Luke said, turning back to the glass door. Deck wagged his finger at the large man and Rena pushed herself up from the wall, her eyes wide as she readied herself to intervene.

"You talk about my mother and I'll put your head through that wall and secondly, I'll have this job done before you're finished putting on your baby oil." Mirena groaned and got in between the two men, shoving them both back a foot.

"Would you two knock it off before I beat you both to death with your own dicks?!" She warned, looking between the two men that towered over her small frame. She took note of Luke's grip on the metal chair on his side of the table and forced back her urge to roll her eyes again.

"What? You gonna start throwing around furniture?" Deck asked, leaning over his own chair.

"Actually, I was gonna pick it up, turn it sideways and shove it right down your throat."

"Just like you, barreling through, smashing things in your armored truck, but that isn't gonna work here." Rena held them back, both of their chests nearing her head as they pushed into her palms that attempted to keep them apart.

"Hey guys! Why don't we all take a seat and talk about this." Came a voice from the other side of the box, making all three individuals look to the suit with daggers in their eyes. Luke threw the chair in his hands to the window, making him jumps as it bounced off the wall.

"I've done this already and it's a complete waste of time. I'm doing this my way. Rena." He barked as the door slid open. Mirena rolled her eyes and watched his puffed-up alpha dog ass walk away before she turned to Luke.

"It was actually nice to see you. I refuse to apologize for him because...well fuck you know why." She said, reaching out for Luke's hand momentarily and squeezing it before heading out after her ex-husband.


	18. Chapter 18

Mirena looked up around the area and squinted up at the apartment building.

"You're telling me that we've been here for months and you've known where your sister was the whole time?!" She exclaimed, pulling a handgun from the glove compartment and checking the clip.

"I didn't find the information to be prevalent at the time." Mirena put the clip back in and turned to Deckard, smacking him in the shoulder before getting out of the car.

"I didn't find the information to be preve- psh, fucker." She mocked, shoving the gun into her waistband and following Deckard up to the apartment where Hattie lived.

"I'll hit around back." She said, propelling herself over the blockade that shielded her apartment. There was no direct way to enter the backside of the building or even Hattie's high-level balcony. Mirena looked up, counting the enclosed glass apartment balconies.

"20,22, ah, there you are." She said, finding 24 hanging high up above her. She pulled up onto the bars of the first level balconies and swung herself up from 14 to 24, struggling a bit as she yanked herself onto the platform.

"I am losing my touch." She breathed out, pulling on the screen door that, to her surprise, was unlocked.

"Watch it." Deck warned, making her jump and stop.

"Jesus, you're like a fucking ghost." She chastised, smacking him as she took note of the trap Hattie had set up for whoever broke into her home. She took a step over it with Deck in tow as she ran her hands over the counter and under, looking for some sort of switch. Hattie was smart, she wouldn't just leave out a laptop with information out, she'd hide it.

"I hate these fucking lights." She grumbled as Deck ran his hands over the wall, finding the switch for her armory just as she found the button that rolled out a secret compartment from Hattie's kitchen island.

"There we are." She cooed, impressed with herself as she pulled a dining chair over while the computer screen lit up, revealing a password input.

"Hey, what woul- Oh." She started, stopping when she turned back to Deck to see him leaning over her.

"Here" He said, leaning over her and typing in what she assumed was a guess.

"There is no way in hell that the password is-"

 _ **Access Granted**_

"I stand corrected," Mirena said with an impressed frown on her face as her eyes traveled down the screen until she heard an all too familiar click behind her.

"You want us to freeze?" Deck asked, adjusting slowly to cover his ex-wife's back, concealing if she reached behind her for her gun.

"Show me your hands!" Mirena sighed as she felt his hand brush by her leg under the desk to grab the sawed-off shotgun that was tucked away. Mirena quickly pulled the gun she had tucked in her waistband and leaned to the side, shooting the man near the front door while Deck shot the man through the sliding door. Deck went for the right side of the room, backhanding one of them with the end of the gun while Rena kicked one of them in the chest before shooting him in the head. She was grabbed from behind as a man twisted her arm, causing her to drop the gun on the ground. She threw her elbow back into his gut then quickly up into his nose, breaking it as she twisted in his hold and nailed him with her knee between the legs before grabbing a vase on the counter and smashing him in the head with it.

"You really gonna go around destroying her things?" Deck asked loudly, choke slamming one of the agents into the table, shattering it.

"You're one to talk!" She said, sliding herself across the floor to her weapon. She turned onto her back, shooting the man that ran at her in the chest a few times before scrambling to her feet. She looked over to see Deck still struggling with the same man he was earlier, making her huff. She watched as he pile drove him through another glass wall and down to the bathroom where she heard the distinct sound of the showerhead being ripped from its place. She walked her way over to the room just in time to see Deck slam his head into the sink. When he came back up, she shot him in the head at point-blank.

"Really? I had him." Deck complained, making Mirena roll her eyes as she tucked her gun back away,

"Right. Of course, you did, love. Come on, then." She huffed, kicking the dead bodies out of her way as she marched to the front door.

"Where the hell are you going!?" Deck yelled after her, taking note she swiped the keys.

"Back to HQ, I'm assuming Luke actually has something since all we got was a shitty workout." She said, opening the hatch and climbing in.

"Shitty eh? You're breathing pretty heavy." She silenced him with a look and only a look before turning the engine over and peeling out of the alleyway.

* * *

 _It had been such a long time since she had a night away. She was always jetting across the world to a different country to take out a different mark all the time. It was exhausting. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a day off, let alone a vacation. What good was money when she didn't get to use any of it for leisure?_

 _She glanced down at her watch and again at her phone. She had been sitting at the small Cuban restaurant for a little over half and hour and the wait was killing her._

 _ **Hey gorgeous! I sent him all your info so all you have to do is meet him here.**_

 _How Wade even knew a decent human being on the planet that would understand her line of work was beyond her. She had never been on a blind date and as for her last date? It was probably in her senior year of college before she broke up with her long time boyfriend._

" _Wade mentioned you were beautiful but I dare say I didn't prepare myself enough." Mirena's head snapped up and her eyes widened as the man's face fell, seeing her. She knew that deep British accent anywhere and she hoped that she would forget it one day. Evidently today wasn't that day._

" _Mirena Cross?" Mirena pulled the napkin from her lap and stood, smoothing her tight dress down and gesturing to the seat beside her._

" _Brixton Lore. Long time no see, love." She winked, making the man smile as he sat across from her._

* * *

"For the last fucking time, I don't want to go to your gym. You know how I feel about doing the same workouts you do- Holy shit." Mirena said, taking note of the tussle that was happening inside of the box they were both locked in earlier.

"Hattie," Deck said under his breath before barreling into the room with his gun pointed at Hobbs. Mirena suppressed a groan and pinched the bridge of her nose to center herself before she ran off after him, gun in hand.

"Hobbs!" Deck yelled, pointing his gun at the large man.

"Freeze!" Mirena kicked in the back of the CIA agent's knee and nodded away from the scene.

"Ah, ah. Put that down. That's a good boy." She belittled, coming up next to Deck after kicking the gun away from the man she put on the ground.

"Get your greasy sausage fingers off of her."

"What are you doing here?" Hattie exclaimed, her eyes going from Deckard to Hobbs, not taking note of the small mercenary that stood in Deckard's shadow.

"Saving your life!"

"Oh, please, children." Mirena barked, watching as Hattie's eyes lit up.

"Mirena!" She exclaimed, rolling off the table, her gun still on Deckard who had his on Hobbs who pulled his own and put it on Hattie. Mirena redirected her attention to Luke, pointing hers towards him as all four of them had a standoff.

"Ah! Enough, this is my house and your goddamn girlfriend ain't going anywhere." Mirena chuckled as both Hattie and Deckard visibly gagged at the notion.

"What? No!"

"Disgusting."

"Luke, please don't make me shoot you in front of my husband and sister-in-law," Mirena begged, looking at him apologetically.

"Ex" Deck corrected.

"Whatever!" Mirena said frustratedly.

"Bullshit, she's too good looking to be his sister." Mirena rolled her eyes at Luke and turned towards the Shaw siblings.

"Ha ha, so funny, Hattie, there are a lot of people after you." Mirena said, trying to connect with her old friend.

"Believe me, Rena. I'm aware of that." She scoffed.

"Yeah, and it's gonna stay that way unless you tell me where that virus is," Luke interjected, earning a pointed look from Mirena.

"Always with the threats and excessive force. You would be the absolute worst spy in the history of the world, you know that?"

"Listen! She's gonna die if I don't get her out of here right now!" Deckard interjected next.

"We're all gonna die if she doesn't tell me where that weapon is!" Luke yelled back.

"For the love of God." Mirena grumbled.

"Actually, everyone is gonna die because I am the virus!" Hattie said, showing the people in the room her palm. Under further inspection, Mirena saw three injection points and let out a deep sigh before dropping her gun to her side.

"Well...that changes things a bit. Hattie, we have to find a way to get them out." Hattie turned the gun on her and backed up away from the group.

"No, Rena. I need to do this on my own." As soon as she turned on her heel towards the window, it shattered inward, propelling everyone in the space backward, shattering all glass in sight. Mirena struck the back of her head against a table and shook it slowly, trying to comprehend what had just happened, groaning as she went. She looked up just in time to see three men in suits, swinging into the room with some sort of automatic rifles in their hands.

"Every. Fucking. Time." She swore as she leaped over the metal table, taking cover and sliding a fresh clip into her gun, waiting for the most opportune moment to return fire.

"Mirena! You alright?!" Deckard called from a cement wall behind her. She huffed and took a deep breath before returning fire and then crouching back down.

"Do I sound alright?!" Deck rolled his eyes and glanced at Hobbs as if to find some sort of understanding of what it was like to deal with her on a daily basis. Mirena sighed, looking up from her position and shot one of the men that was lagging behind the three that were in front of the now-open glass window. Deck and Luke took the lead, coming up from behind her and taking two others out but not before the three men ahead jumped out with Hattie.

"Oh no." Mirena said, looking down the large skyscraper.

"Now or never, Mirena." Hobbs said, watching as the captors propelled downward.

"Fuck no!" She protested, putting her gun behind her in her waistband, looking around for literally any other option than to jump out of the open window.

"I'm more of a now kind of guy!" Deck yelled. Luke nodded at him and took a deep breath.

"On my three." He confirmed with Deckard just as Mirena caught a glimpse of a lift outside of the building.

"That'll do." She shrugged, heading towards the machine and looking for a way to lower it quickly. Just as both the men backed up to propel themselves out of the building, Mirena placed her fingers in her mouth, eliciting a high pitched whistle that caught Deck's attention.

"Come on, then!" She shouted over Luke's cries of protest. Deck ran to the lift and squeezed himself into the small space next to Mirena before hitting the lift release with such force, it began to free fall. Mirena tried to prepare herself for the feeling but felt herself begin to sway. Deck caught a glimpse of his ex-wife wavering and scooped her up by her waist, holding tight so she wouldn't fall. Deckard struck the lift just above where Hattie and one of the soldiers came crashing into the glass canopy.

"You good?" He asked and Rena nodded, pulling the gun she had tucked away and shooting one of the men as the door to the lift opened up. Deck went for the other, wailing on the man with his fists until he hit the pavement and Deckard commandeered his weapon. Rena's eyes scanned about, looking for Hattie, but coming up empty.

"Rena, fall back." Deck called, making her roll her eyes and follow close behind him, her weapon drawn and ready as he shot at the soldier that had just put Luke in the ground. Mirena turned her weapon from the back of Deck to the man that now held a gun to her husband's head and gasped just as bullets began to spray and Deck pulled her aside behind an armored vehicle.

"Deckard Shaw...It's been a long time.."

"Good to see you, Brixton!" Deck called as he reloaded. Mirena prayed and muttered to herself, hoping he didn't take note of her presence.

"I'm afraid I'm happier to see the devilish Mirena Cross more than I am you, Deckard." Mirena glanced from Deck's confused face, up and over the car to Brixton.

"Looking as beautiful as ever, I must say." He said, holding his weapon on her.

"You've always had a way with words, Brix." She yelled back.

"Yeah and you've always had bad taste in men. I think you're out of bullets there son..." Brixton said, addressing Deck.

"Lucky for you I am!" He called to the large man as he pulled Mirena closer to him.

"Nice suit, Brix. Right off the runway?" Rena asked, peeking up over the car to see Brixton toss his gun aside.

"Bulletproof. State of the art, love." He winked.

"Could have done with that the last time I put a bullet in you." Deckard interjected, making Rena roll her eyes.

"Actually, it was three bullets. Two in the chest, on in the head. Just like they taught us, you remember?" Brix said, taking a step forward to tower over the man in front of him.

"Better watch out for this one, he'll do you in." He said to Rena who frowned, forcing herself to keep her gun down.

"You could have had all this, Deck. Shame you didn't join Eteon, my friend." Brix continued, stepping closer to the Shaws.

"Friend? Nah, you aren't the man I knew."

"Nope. I'm way better, actually. Some things bigger and better, others..." He trailed off as his eyes laid on Mirena.

"Well...don't fix it if it ain't broke, yeah Mi?" He said with a wink. Hearing what he used to call her made her shudder. Brixton wasn't that man anymore and that was evident by the way Deck tried to strike him and he evaded it perfectly.

"Oh Christ." Mirena swore as she watched Brixton toss Deckard halfway across the street. Her eyes tore from the scene when she saw Hattie struggling against one of Brixton's men. Rena ran in her direction just as Hattie struggled far enough away for a clean shot, Mirena took it. Hattie looked down at the limp man that once held her and then at her sister-in-law. She gave a small smile and a nod in her direction before she sprinted down the London street.

"Son of a bitch...Hattie!" She called, running off after the blonde woman only to be stopped by a familiar dark McLaren.

"Come on, then." Deck commanded and Rena sighed, crawling into the car, not ready to discuss any of the conversation that they had just had moments ago with Brixton. Deckard pulled up next to Hattie, screeching to a stop and gestured for Rena to open the door.

"Hattie get in." Rena looked at him incredulously and scoffed.

"And put me where? In the back? Nutter."

"We're all going." Deck looked to Luke and pulled Mirena's gun from her hip, pointing it at him.

"Not you. Just my sister." Luke pulled his own gun out and pointed it past Mirena and at Deckard.

"I said, we're all going." Rena sighed and pushed herself back into Deck's lap, pulling on the seat as to push it back to have enough room.

"I told you not to get a coup, but did you listen? No." She grumbled.

"Rena I-"

"Rena I- Wanker." Mirena imitated as Luke squeezed into the passenger side with Hattie. This situation was already uncomfortable but now it was on a whole new level.


End file.
